<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Merman's Tear by bellsabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259496">A Merman's Tear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsabee/pseuds/bellsabee'>bellsabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Merman's Tear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Lmanburg - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, lmanberg - Fandom, mcyt, minecraftyoutubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Completed, DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fantasy, FantasyAU, Hurt/Comfort, King - Freeform, Lmanburg, M/M, Manberg, Merman!George, completed story, dreamnotfound, dreamsmpfantasyau, dreamsmpmerman, lmanberg, manburg, mcyt - Freeform, mermaid, merman, merman george, merman georgenotfound, mermanxpirate, pirate, pirate!dream, piratedream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsabee/pseuds/bellsabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate captain Dream is captured by the king, in order to be pardoned, he and his crew must set sail on an almost impossible mission, to secure a mermaids tear to cure the deathly illness the king has contracted. But when this mermaid, or better put, merman starts to worm his way into Dream's heart, things start to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, dreamxgeorge, dreamxgeorgenotfound - Relationship, georgenotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Merman's Tear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of shouting echoed over the dark, churning sea. The loud bang of a canon made his men fall to their knees. Dark clouds billowed above the ship. Dream couldn't breathe properly, he gasped and choked on the smoke filling his lungs. His hand gripped onto the wooden floor of his ship as he looked up, eyes squinting, to see the looming shadow of a man raising a fist before he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>Dream groaned in pain as he awoke, gripping his throbbing head. Ouch. He ran his palm over the soft porcelain of his mask, and let out a sigh of relief, at least that was still intact. He looked down at his clothes, and couldn't say the same for them. Dirt was riddled over his white cuffed blouse, ridding it of white and turning it into a murky brown. His trousers were dried hard, most likely due to the salty ocean water that they'd been soaked in. His other possessions, that he was almost certain had been on him before passing out, were missing.</p><p>"Well, the infamous Dream has awoken." a sharp voice cut through the silence. Dream whipped his head up, his dirty blonde, almost brown hair bouncing as it dried. He was in what looked like to be a vast hall, and standing mere metres away from him was King Schlatt of L'Manburg. The man himself had an aura of power radiating from him, and with a sigh, Dream realised he'd gotten himself in some deep shit. "That's Captain Dream to you, Schlatt." He spat out, glaring at the man standing above him. The glare would be more effective had Schlatt been able to see it, but Dream liked to imagine the other man was smart enough to figure out he wasn't happy. Schlatt raised an eyebrow, "My my, what's with the attitude? You're a pirate you know, I could have you hanged for even existing." Dream scoffed, "We only raid your enemies ships, I thought we had some sort of an agreement, but perhaps I was wrong? Considering you've attacked my ship and put my crew god knows where!" Rage was evident in his voice. Schlatt waved a hand impatiently, walking backwards to sit on his large, golden throne. He leaned back and stifled a wet cough, which caused Dream to laugh. "What, are you sick?" Schlatt rubbed his temple, "Yes, actually. That's why you're here."</p><p>"What?" Dream questioned, "do you want me to make you some soup? Sing a lullaby? Rub your back like a little baby?" Dream cooed mockingly, making Schlatt groan in annoyance, but ignoring the quips. Despite Dream's jokes, he was rather confused about why he was brought in. For years, Schlatt and Dream had managed to coexist. Sure, Schlatt was a pain in his ass, and he'd rather him not to exist, and he knew Schlatt thought the same of him, but they'd never gotten into much of a fight. So why now, after who knows how long, had Schlatt kidnapped him? And because he was sick, no less! </p><p>"I can basically see the cogs turning in your brain," the man said, which made no sense as Dream had a mask on, but continued "listen here Captain Dream." he growled out an emphasis on the Captain, "it's come to my attention that I've contracted a rather serious illness, one so serious, in fact, that if I fail to treat it within the next three months, I will find myself in a very early grave." Silence filled the room. Schlatt would die? Somehow he never imagined the possibility of Schlatt ever dying, he just seemed so...immortal. Untouchable. "...okay, so you'll die without treating it. What do you need me for? Just treat it." Dream snapped. Schlatt scoffed, "Oh! Just treat it he says! Don't you think I've tried that, you foolish boy?!" "I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" "Well with those stupid questions of yours I must have gotten confused!" Schlatt roared, anger bursting on his face. He sat like that for a moment, before relaxing back onto the seat, rubbing his short, dark beard. Dream was silent. </p><p>"There is no cure. No herbs that will treat it, no foreign doctors." He stated, calmer than before. "Except, of course, for the healing tears of a mermaid." Dream rolled his eyes, "Oh come on now-" Schlatt raised his hand, interrupting the tall man. "My men have tried, and they have failed. So now, I ask you, Pirate Captain Dream, to retrieve a mermaid for me." Dream scoffed, "You've gotta be kidding me!" "Well, I'm most certainly not. You will set sail on this journey for me, and you will bring back a mermaid, or merman, whichever is perfect." What was this bloody man thinking?! A mermaid? Capturing them is one of the most impossible tasks to do! There haven't been any sightings for months! "That's impossible, no!" Dream growled. Schlatt leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I must have phrased that wrong. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. And failure to accept this demand will end in the execution of your entire crew! Now tell me, is that what you really want?!" Dream gulped and fell silent. "Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement." They sat in silence for a moment, before Dream whispered: "Why me?". "You're the best pirates around, you and your people are more skilled than most of my men. I admire those skills, which is why, if you succeed in capturing a mermaid, I will pardon all your men, and let you leave unharmed." </p><p>Schlatt gestured for him to stand, so he did. His legs wobbled slightly, still in pain from his earlier battle. He lifted his chin up to show dominance. Schlatt sighed and snapped his fingers. A tall man, around Dream's height, appeared from the shadows, carrying Dream's coat, along with his swords and other belongings that were in the pockets. Dream stepped forward as the pink-haired man neared, snatching his stuff. He shrugged his coat on and looped his sword onto his belt. He stuffed his compass and such into his deep pockets and looked back up at the man. "Who're you?" Dream muttered. The man narrowed his eyes, "My name's Technoblade." "Dream." he replied. "I know. We've met." Technoblade said shortly, a small smirk crawling onto his face. A spark of recognition spurred in Dream. This was the guy who knocked him out earlier. "Huh." Dream said. Technoblade nodded, before lazily pointing his finger in the direction of Dream's face. "What's with the mask?" "What's with the nickname?" "What's with yours?" they threw back at each other, neither of them answering any of the questions. </p><p>"Enough of this, you two." Schlatt snapped. "Dream, be on your way. Your crew are waiting on your ship." Dream nodded, Technoblade walking away to stand by the king. He swept his coat dramatically and stalked towards the huge doors. Opening it, he glanced back before he left, seeing a younger boy hiding in the corner of the room. The boy raised a finger to his lips, indicating Dream not to say anything. Dream rolled his eyes, turned away and slipped out of the hall, the great doors banging shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet George!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was woken up abruptly by a fish slapping him on his face as it swam past him. He sat up quickly, annoyance was written over his face as the fish turned around and stared at him. "You'll pay for that!" he growled, leaping through the water towards the small red (or what he assumed to be) creature. It quickly darted away from him, swimming fast through the coral. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled, before darting right after it, swerving through coral and other creatures, his deep blue tail propelling him forward. The fish in question also swam faster, and George pondered for a moment on why the fish was so fast, but he brushed it away from his mind as he noticed he was slowing down. His webbed hands pushed through the water, gaining himself some speed as he dug his claws into rocks before launching himself forward. The little fish disappeared from view behind a rock, and George groaned inwardly...stupid fast fish. He slowed down, his tail floating behind him as he peered over the rock. The little fish had taken shelter behind it, almost as if it thought he was unable to see it. A curious creature, George thought, too bad it would be his breakfast, otherwise, he'd have liked to see just how interesting it was. He raised his webbed hand slowly, to not cause too much movement in the water that would alert the fish of his presence, but hadn't thought ahead about the fact that he had a shadow. The fish noticed this shadow, and of course, swam off. </p><p>George began the chase again, as the fish swam into tall bushes of seaweed that rose too far to the surface to see past it. If he'd had time, he would have taken a moment to admire them, but he was on the hunt. Seaweed whacked into his face as he scrambled through the endless amounts of tendrils. "I hate seaweed." George mumbled miserably to himself, but cut his murmurings short as the seaweed in question suddenly disappeared. Instead of the slimy yellowish plants in front of him, there was nothing. The reef stopped. He risked a glance downwards and realised he couldn't see to the bottom. He also looked up and realised he was much closer to the surface than he liked to be. Of course, he was far enough down that nothing from above could see him, even if they had night vision or something (like he did, but George wasn't one to brag), yet he was close enough that he could rely on the light of the sun, rather than his own instincts and 10/10 eyes. George looked back in front of him, and saw that the fish had also stopped, as if surprised by the sudden change in scenery. </p><p>He smiled wickedly, and pushed forward, his claws grasping onto the fish and killing it quickly. He held it in both his hands, and stuck his tongue out at it. "That's right fish, I'm better than you." It didn't respond of course. It was dead. George pouted, before lifting it up and taking a bite. He leaned back and sat on the edge of the reef, letting his tail rest below him. George took another bite and stared at his tail. He'd managed to go his breakfast hunt without scratching himself on anything or losing any scales. He grinned to himself, "Suchseth!" he tried to say, but had forgotten he had fish in his mouth. He swallowed it quickly and said a quick "Success!" to make up for it, raising the fish in victory.</p><p>George finished the fish with one final chew and gulp, his stomach slowly not feeling too empty anymore. He sighed to himself and laid back on the reef, seaweed squished underneath him. He looked up to the top of the ocean, watching as the waves above him lapped and moved around, sunlight beaming through stripes over the ground. He felt warm. He didn't often feel warm. Not recently, anyway. George moved more inland, his tail no longer dangling over the edge, and found a warm spot hidden in the seaweed for a spot to lay. He figured, since he'd managed to find breakfast a lot faster than he usually did, that maybe he could have a nap. He curled into himself, bringing a hand to his brown locks of hair, brushing it out of the way as it swayed in tune to the water, before curling into himself and falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time, when George awoke, it was gradual. It was undoubtedly not sudden like his last wake up call had been. He appreciated that. As he looked up to the surface again, he realised with a start that he'd not had just a small nap, but had slept almost a whole day. "Well shit." he said to himself, stretching and yawning, a hand raising to cover his mouth as he did so. It had been a long time since he'd had a good sleep like that, and that caused him to have an odd feeling of contentedness in him, one that he somehow felt in his chest. George smiled, leaning back, his hands resting on the sandy rocks behind him, and brought his gaze once again up to the surface of the sea. It was mesmerising to watch the way the sunlight filtered through the water, so mesmerising, in fact, that he decided he could stare at it for hours. He could if he wanted to, he'd eaten yesterday, so that meant he probably wouldn't feel the need to eat for a few days.</p><p>George stared at the surface for a few more minutes, before deciding, despite the fact that he thought he could stare at it for hours, that he was bored. Ooooh. A great idea came to mind. What if, instead of looking at the surface he went up to the surface? George gave himself a pat on the back for that brilliant idea. He started to slowly swim up, and ignored the fact that he'd always known that the surface equalled bad. He was just too curious to care. And sure, he'd been up to the surface before, but not in years! The last time he'd had the chance was when he was still in his pod, and it hadn't ended greatly. In fact, it was cut short by the fact that humans decided his buddy Karl would be a great person to stab. George bit his lip, rest in peace Karl.</p><p> As he swam up, more instinctual thoughts barged into his mind, practically screaming 'stop this right now you blubbering idiot!', but just when he was about to listen to those thoughts, he realised he was right below the surface. Right below meaning he could feel the lapping of water on his head. "Oh...well, I'm already here...may as well." he muttered to himself, before lifting his head above water. He shielded his eyes from the glaring sun for a moment, and let his breathing adjust from the small gills on the sides of his neck to his lungs, before opening his eyes and murmuring a soft, "Oh...wow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise that this is a short chapter, it's mostly just an introduction to George's perspective and setting the scene. More interesting stuff will happen within the next few chapters, as well as ad George and Dream meeting! oOOooOoOOo exciting, I know! </p><p>See you next time :P</p><p>-Bella</p><p>24/12/20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is nostalgic and then gets into some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh....wow." George breathed out, his eyes widening as his voice carried into the howling wind. Around him was a vast expanse of sky. It stretched far and wide, so far George thought it went into the heavens. White fluffy clouds littered the sky, pale like paint against the blue canvas. George blinked in awe, his breath caught in his throat as his hands waded carefully in the water, his tail gently moving to keep himself up. Soft waves lapped at his chest as he stared at the horizon, sea washing into sky with a thin line. </p><p>The sun was warm against George's skin, not too hot to make him uncomfortable, but warm enough that he wanted to melt into it. George had never felt warmth quite like this. All of his life, he'd had his natural resources to keep him warm, he was a sea creature of course, he was born for keeping himself warm, but it was never the kind of warmth that he liked. It was the kind of warm that was only warm enough to keep you alive. But this warmth? It was a blanket of heat, a comfort that made him want to sleep. He felt warm, that was true, but not just on the surface. He felt the warmth deep in his heart, gripping it and ridding it of cold. Call him a poet, but it was true.</p><p>George felt lazy. His eyes felt heavy, and he could tell this new kind of warmth was making him sleepy, so he ducked his head under the water to wake himself up again. Water dripped down his hair as he poked his head out again, staring up at the sky.</p><p>"Da da daaa....mm mm mmmm." George hummed a familiar tune his mother used to sing to him, his back rested on the water's surface as he moved around in circles, his tail pushing him gently through the water. He continued to hum, as well as listening to the sound of the wind in his ears. It twirled through the air, singing soft melodies as it carried through the vast expanse of air. George recalled a story his mother often told him, a story in which wind carried stories. </p><p>He was probably around seven or eight the first time he heard it. He'd curled into his mother's embrace, hiding in a small cave deep under the surface. The rest of his pod were stationed throughout other caves on the large underwater mountain. She ran her hands gently through his thick brown locks of hair, humming a melody. George blinked up at her, humming along. She smiled, using one of her webbed hands to gently cup his cheek, pinching it softly. </p><p>"Sleep, Georgie." she whispered gently, her other hand still caressing his hair as they leaned on the rocks. George huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over in defiance. "I can't sleep, mum. I'm too awake! I have to go out, see the sea!" he stretched his arms out for effect, eyes wide. His mother smiled gently, her eyes twinkling with love as she booped his nose. "Tomorrow, I promise. Sleep, now." </p><p>"No!" George groaned in annoyance, his arms flopping back to his sides. His mum hummed. "Okay, how about one story, and then sleep? Tomorrow we can go out." she suggested as a compromise. George pondered it for a few seconds before sighing and getting comfy. "Okay, a story." he agreed.</p><p>"Hmm," his mother thought for a moment, before saying "aha! I have just the perfect story for you." "Hurry up!" George squeaked out, and her golden laugh filled the air. "When did I raise such an impatient boy?" "Tell me the story!" George scolded, and she raised her hands in defence. "Okay, okay. Well, everyone dies one day. It's an inevitable part of life." George coughed in surprise at where this was going, "once, thousands of years ago, one of our family members was very sad. They were sad, of course, because their sister had died." George frowned. </p><p>"They spent a long time mourning, and they could never get over their sister's demise. Day after day, this mer cried. Everything reminded them of their sister. They never got to say goodbye." "Mum, this story is too sad." His mother shushed him, and he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"So one day, this mer went on a swim. They didn't want to be around their pod, so they did something no mer had ever dared do before." George then gained interest, sitting up quickly to look at her. "What did they do?" he asked, anticipation in his voice. She pushed his shoulders down back into a sleeping position and continued. </p><p>"They went to the surface." "No!" George gasped. "Yes!" She laughed.</p><p>"They went up, and they heard the most beautiful thing. Better than any songs their pod harmonised, better than the sound of the sea." "What was it?" "The wind." "The wind?" "Yes, for you see, when you listen to the wind very closely, you can hear it sing."</p><p>George narrowed his eyes. That sounded like bogus. His mother must have seen the look on his face, because she grinned and stated, "Don't judge it just yet." </p><p>"Anyway, they heard the wind sing. And the song was the very song them and their sister used to sing together when they were tucked away in bed. This mer listened, and they cried, and they realised the life of their sister was never really gone. Her spirit lived on through the wind, singing forever." </p><p>"The mer was overjoyed. They swam down to their pod, faster than lightning, and informed the others of the news. And so each mer went up, and they heard the singing of their ancestors riding on the wind. So, for generations to come, when a mer, mermaid or merman was lost, or missing someone, they would swim to the surface and listen to the guidance of their ancestors, because their singing always brought them home." His mother finished the story, and George sat there in awe.</p><p>He pondered it for a moment, deciding he liked the story, before he furrowed his brows, and glanced up at his mother, her long, dark brown hair swaying gently in the water. "But then, why can't we go to the surface now?" George knew the surface wasn't a safe place, one always had to be careful when venturing up there.</p><p>His mother bit his lip, and hugged him. "Because of humans." "Humans? They're why we can't go up? But they're so similar to us..." Minus the fishy part, of course, George thought.</p><p>His mum sighed, "Well, once, we used to live relatively peacefully with humans. But...things happen, Georgie. And now, it's not safe for us. Humans are why we have to be so careful. You'll always be careful for me Georgie, won't you? You promise you'll take care of yourself?" she asked softly, and George frowned. "But you'll always be here to take care of me." he stated shortly. She smiled a sad smile, "Just promise me, okay?" "Okay mum, I promise. I'll be careful."</p><p>She kissed his forehead, pulling him up into a better sleeping position, and continued to hum a soft melody as he went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>George coughed a little bit at the memory, tears threatening to fall. He rubbed them quickly, ridding himself of evidence of his sadness. He missed his mother, very very much. But just like she'd promised, he could hear her singing through the wind.</p><p>George sighed a deep and long sigh, before getting off his back and swimming upright. The sound of a dolphin call echoed through the air, and he turned to see a pod of them leaping around, splashing into the water. They neared him, jumping around with excitement. George laughed and reached out a hand to stroke one of their heads. It bumped into his hand with affection, letting out another call. </p><p>The dolphins splashed underwater again, zooming away to jump in and out of the sky. George decided, because why not, that he'd join them. </p><p>He swam under the water quickly, catching up to them, and leapt through the sky, his bubbly laughter mixing in with the sounds of the dolphins. </p><p>That's how he spent the next few hours. Swimming with dolphins, taking small breaks, laughing and having a swell time. He even named the first dolphin he'd met, the one with a weird white patch on it's nose. Her name was Niki. He was having so much fun.</p><p>Too bad George has never had good luck.</p><p>Somehow, George had no idea how, but somehow, he had failed to notice the sight of a rather large ship nearing him and his buddies. A man called out, "Merman!" and all hell reigned loose.</p><p>George yelled in surprise when a large net was thrown over him, abruptly cutting off the odd conversation he was trying to have with a dolphin. (Note to self, don't talk to dolphins. They can't understand you and it ends up with situations like this.)</p><p>Niki, the dolphin, leapt over him, shoving him so hard that he managed to get out of said net. He swam down quickly, his tail propelling him faster than he had  gone in a long time. The other dolphins raced behind him, squeaking in fright, before they started to yelp frantically. George turned around and looked up, to see the dolphins staying in one group. His eyes moved further and he saw Niki, his favourite dolphin, caught in the net that he'd previously been in.</p><p>George groaned, fear spiking at his heart. "Don't be stupid George!" he told himself, "Don't risk your life on trying to save a bloody dolphin!" But as the words slipped out of his mouth, he'd already started swimming back up to Niki. </p><p>She squeaked and thrashed in the net as George neared, terror evident in her eyes. The net was slowly moving up through the water. George swam over, placing his hands on her through the rough rope that had rusted metal bits all over it. He glanced up to try and figure out how to get her out. </p><p>Swimming above, he helped untangle her, but she was so petrified she wouldn't budge. </p><p>The net continued to move upwards, and George thought he was going to be sick. He hesitated, before he swam inside the net, pushing his arms and tail underneath her to propel her upwards. This seemed to snap her out of her frozen state, and she shot off underneath the net quickly.</p><p>Just as George started to untangle himself to get out, the net lifted from the water. He yelled in fright and tried to climb over, but his tail was too heavy, and the net too tight. He fell back from the gravity, and cut his side on the rusted metal lining parts of the rope. </p><p>Niki and the other dolphins swam under him frantically as he was fully out of the water. Niki leaping out and crying calls. George swept his eyes from her as the net started to move to the side, and his heart dropped. Humans. Many humans. Many humans on a ship. A ship full of many humans.</p><p>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.</p><p>The net lowered onto the wooden deck and George gasped yet again, his thoughts running wild, his heart beating erratically. He'd never been fully out of water before, let alone on a bloody ship. And a pirate ship, it seemed? His luck was rotten. </p><p>A man stepped over to George, who was still tangled in rope, and who had a cut that was bleeding down his side. The sunlight was right behind said man, and George couldn't make out any details of him.</p><p>The man reached out to George, and George's eyes started to go dizzy, his head pounding, before he passed out from fear, his head thumping against the sturdy wood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!!! Thank you for reading! We have finally gotten to where it all properly starts! Be prepared hahaha... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time &lt;3</p><p>-Bella</p><p>(co-posted on wattpad)</p><p>28/12/20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream's pov of last chapter !!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS IN DREAM'S POV. IT'S THE SAME CHAPTER AS LAST BUT IN HIS PERSPECTIVE &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream groaned with annoyance, sitting down roughly on a wooden step behind him. He rested his elbows on his knees and brought his hands up to his face. The ship swayed gently through the water, making Dream sigh.</p><p>His fingers curled themselves in his dirty blonde hair as he tried to think of solutions to his big problem. Very big problem. Possibly the worst problem.   </p><p>You see, he'd been at sea for weeks now, after leaving Schlatt's palace to capture a mermaid for the king.</p><p>That's right. A mermaid. A bloody mermaid. How the hell was Dream supposed to catch a mermaid? He was a pirate for god's sake, not a magic man.</p><p>Catching a mer these days was basically an impossible task. It was so impossible that Dream even scribbled a little list of all the reasons it was impossible.</p><p>Reason number one: He's a pirate. He steals and fights people, he doesn't fish.</p><p>Reason number two: Mermaid sightings were at an all-time low. It was almost unheard of to see them these days. They'd been hunted and killed by people for years and years, there weren't many of them left.</p><p>Reason number two and a half: To add on to his last point, mermaids weren't dumb. They knew not to go to the surface anymore. Any mermaid with half a brain wouldn't even look at the surface, let alone take a pleasant swim up there. Dream's only chance of catching one was if it was at the surface, not deep underwater where he couldn't even see.</p><p>Reason number three: Mermaids are hard to catch. They have sharp nails, or claws, Dream guessed. Their element is the water, Dream couldn't do jack shit about that.</p><p>So basically, Dream was screwed. Utterly and royally screwed. He'd have laughed at that 'royally' pun, considering it was King Schlatt's fault he was even in this situation, but his mood was just too down to find humour in that.</p><p>"Quit moping." a voice rang through the air. Dream snapped his head up, looking at his best friend, Nick (but his crew liked to call him Sapnap). </p><p>"I'm not moping, you're moping." Dream retorted, despite it making no sense. Sapnap raised an eyebrow questioningly but decided to ignore it. </p><p>"Dream, we're not going to get any further with this task unless you're actually trying." Sapnap told him bluntly, sitting down on the step next to him. Dream bit his lip. "I have been trying Sap. We've all been trying. It's been weeks! We're never going to find a mermaid, and if we don't, my crew will face the punishment. Do you know how stressful that is? As Captain, I'm supposed to protect you guys. My family. But I can't do that, because I've been sent on an impossible mission. I'm doomed." Dream vented, his eyes going slightly glossy. He was thankful for his mask at times like this. </p><p>Sapnap rested a hand on Dream's shoulder comfortingly. "We know you're stressed Dream. We're all stressed. But we're worried too. Seeing you all down in the dumps like this...it's weird. You're not supposed to be like that. You're our brave Captain. Not a moper." Oh great. To add on to all his problems, he now had to deal with the disappointment of his entire ship. Great. </p><p>Despite Sapnap not being able to see Dream's face, he knew from Dream's body language that he was hurt. Sapnap coughed, "You know that's not what I meant Dream." </p><p>Dream tapped his pointer finger against his knee a few times, before standing up briskly. He patted down his coat and murmured a curt "I know." before walking upstairs to the deck of the ship, leaving Sapnap sitting there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a heavy breath of air as he stood by the side of the ship. His hands were resting on the railing as he stared out to sea. Today was peaceful, at least. He didn't want to deal with raging waters along with everything else. </p><p>The sun shone brightly, warming his skin as he stood there. The waves were a bright but deep blue, and Dream felt, for the first time today, a small bit of peacefulness.</p><p>He at least had a chance to himself right now. Most of his crew was below deck. Sure, Fundy was up here tending to whatever it was he was doing, but he knew Tommy was downstairs along with the rest of those idiots, telling some sort of story. No one seemed to care that Tommy was just a teenager. His stories were captivating and gory. It became a daily occurrence for him to be belting out some treasuring tale, one that had apparently happened to him, which all the crew knew to be incorrect, but the blonde-haired boy had such a knack for it that his friends didn't care that they were made up.</p><p>The thought made the green-eyed man smile slightly, before his mood dropped again. He really liked these people. If anything happened to them, anything...it would be his fault. It's his duty to protect them. </p><p>Dream remembered their reaction when he'd told them what they'd been requested to do.</p><p>He'd walked up the dock, nodding to the soldiers standing guard. He'd looked up, and seen his crew peering at him with curious, worried gazes. He'd murmured something to the guards, what it was, he didn't remember. </p><p>He'd walked up in silence, getting everything ready for their departure. Then he'd turned around, all of them gathering together expectantly, before he'd clapped his hands and said "We're off to catch a mermaid." before retiring to his quarters.</p><p>He heard Sapnap say "What the fuck." before his door had swung shut and they had set sail.</p><p>Of course, later at dinner, he'd given them a more in-depth story about what they had to do and why, but that didn't matter.</p><p>Dream spent another few minutes standing there, letting his thoughts run wild until he heard the familiar sound of a dolphin call. A lot of dolphins too, it sounded like.</p><p>Unable to spot them, he walked down along the deck further and spotted a group of them swimming around one spot, letting out happy calls.</p><p>Dream had always liked dolphins. They seemed so...happy. Sometimes he wished he was a dolphin. Free, away from duties, never tied down...a child of the sea. </p><p>He peered down and saw one of the dolphins move to the side, leaving the middle of their little group open for him to see. And as soon as he did see it, his heart spiked.</p><p>In the middle of the dolphins, was a fucking merman. </p><p>What kind of dumb luck did Dream have right now? </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>He didn't dwell on it too long, as he now had to fulfil his mission. Catch a merman. He couldn't do it himself though.</p><p>He turned around and called out a loud scream: "Merman!" alerting Fundy who dropped a bag of flour in surprise. Fundy widened his eyes and ran downstairs, hollering for them to come up and help them. Within seconds, his crew was upstairs and on their feet, prepared.</p><p>Dream was holding a rope, and Antfrost ran over quickly, helping to throw it over the side. Ranboo and Sam came to support the rope alongside them, while Tommy and Wilbur were sliding out the glass tank full of water that they'd prepared. </p><p>Dream leaned over the side, seeing nothing but splashing in the water, and the calls of dolphins.</p><p>He heard a shriek, and noticed as they started pulling the rope up slowly, using all their power, that it was a dolphin caught in the net.</p><p>Dream's heart dropped, no no no no, they were so close!</p><p>But then, a miracle. The merman had come back! He could faintly see what was happening under the water. The merman had wriggled his way into the net, helping push the dolphin out. It leapt right back to the other aquatic animals.</p><p>The merman started to attempt to get out of the ropes, but Dream clicked his fingers and everyone started hauling the rope over the side.</p><p>The merman in the net was now out of the water, and Dream saw him try to escape, but he fell and seemed to cut himself on the rusted metal lining the rope. Dream winced when he saw a bit of blood mixing into the water that was dripping off the rope, but he ignored it. They could deal with any injuries the merman had sustained after the creature was safely on board.</p><p>The net was brought onto the deck, and they moved it far from the edge, just to be careful.</p><p>Ranboo let out a breath and looked at Dream, but then let go of the net. The rest of the men stepped away, unable to let out words to say anything about what was going on.</p><p>The merman gasped, and Dream stepped over towards him. He was going to try and talk to him, maybe he spoke? But that didn't work out, because as soon as Dream got near, the merman passed out. His head hit the wood underneath him, and Dream could hear a few of his crew wince for the merman.</p><p>Dream stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. But then he spotted blood staining a small spot on the rope, and he jumped forward. "Help me untangle him, be careful, he's hurt." Dream ordered, and everyone snapped out of it quickly. Philza and Sapnap helped him carefully untangle the merman, and when the net was fully off and discarded to the side, they all sucked in sharp breaths.</p><p>Previously, under all the ropes, they hadn't been able to see much of the merman's features. But now....he was beautiful. </p><p>He had dark, chocolaty hair, only a bit shorter than Dream's own hair. He was smaller in frame than Dream, but looked strong. Of course, all that swimming would have to do something, huh?</p><p>But what topped it off, most of all, was his beautiful blue tail. It was a rich type of blue, quite dark, and as the scales glistened in the sun, Dream could see all sorts of different shades blending into the blue. Dream blinked. Wow. A merman. A merman, on his ship. His ship!</p><p>Wilbur brought a cloth to the cut, and after cleaning it, looked up and said: "It's not too bad, we can clean it when we get him settled." </p><p>Dream nodded, and asked Skeppy and Badboyhalo to help carry him to the tank. The three of them did so, dropping him carefully in the water. The merman fit in the tank okay, in regards of length. His tail did plop over the side a little bit, but Dream told himself that would be fine. It was deep enough to submerge the mermaid fully, though it was cutting it a little bit close.</p><p>The crew helped push the tank into the closest room, the one under the upper deck that homed the steering wheel and barrels. It was an unoccupied room, and was mostly just used for storing paper and things. There was a large table in it with some maps, but Dream didn't often follow maps. He let himself and his intuition, along with his knowledge of the sea to help him get places.</p><p>Dream stood there for a moment, as the others left, giving him privacy. He'd done it. He'd succeeded in protecting his family. </p><p>A hand rested on Dream's shoulder, and he jumped slightly, before recognising it as Sapnap.</p><p>They exchanged a look, and gripped onto each other. "We did it." Dream mumbled.</p><p>Sapnap nodded slowly, and breathed out a soft, "Yeah, Dream. We did it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woah! Hey!</p><p>I'm sorry, I know it's been a few days since the last update. I was lacking in motivation lol. But it's oKAy now because yaaay a chapter!</p><p>Remember: these are just characters, not the actual people. I'm using their online personas. If anyone mentioned in this fic ever expressed uncomfortable things about being in fics, I'll remove them! If the dream team decide they're no longer comfy with it, I'll delete the fic.</p><p>But for nooooow.....enjoy :)</p><p>Also, happy new years everyone! </p><p>-Bella</p><p>(co-posted on wattpad)</p><p>02/01/21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George wakes up, Dream realises he has no idea how to talk to a merman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's first thought as he wakes up is 'why the fuck am I swaying?'. He always found a cave or something secure to sleep in and never let himself be carried by the waves, so why the hell was there a steady, slow, but constant swaying. </p><p>George's second thought is 'oh shit, oh no' as memories of before crash into him like a tidal wave. </p><p>Him meeting dolphins, the ship, him saving Niki, him getting caught, the mysterious faceless man, and him passing out all rush through his brain, making him nauseous. </p><p>"Don't panic George." he whispers to himself, deciding now would be a good time to check his surroundings. His eyes crack open slowly, and he sees that he's in what looks to be a clear box. It's the same length as him, but the fins of his tail tip over the side a little bit. The water is deep enough for him to be fully submerged, but it's still not enough. He can't even turn around in this thing.</p><p>With a small sigh of relief, he realizes there's no top on it, so he doesn't just have to lay there, but that relief is just as rapidly replaced by the sheer terror of his situation. </p><p>He looks around, elbows propped up slightly to give him more of a chance to see, but not enough to take his head completely out of the water. </p><p>He's in what seems to be a small room, made of wood. There's a large table across from him, and some windows that have pale cream blinds on them. Warm sunlight filters through said blinds, making the room glow a soft pale orange. A large, darker wooden door was across the room, and thankfully, George noticed that it was closed.</p><p>The room reminded him of all the shipwrecks he'd explored. It was a favourite pastime of his, a way to escape his life and to see what the human world was like. </p><p>Although, it looked quite different when it wasn't sunk. The blinds weren't shredded, the windows weren't broken, the wood wasn't dark and dead looking, and there was a rather significant lack of barnacles and clams all over it. To George, it almost felt homey.</p><p>Almost homey, if it wasn't owned by bloody humans, those of which had kidnapped him.</p><p>George turns his head to the side slightly, and his fear is doubled instantly. Somehow, he'd failed to notice a man sitting on a chair a few meters away from him. </p><p>George backed up, but forgot he was in a glass box, and smacked his elbow behind him. He hissed in pain, sitting up and bringing his elbow to his other hand, holding it like it was precious.</p><p>The man must have heard him, for his head snapped up and stared at him.</p><p>George stared right back.</p><p>This human looked weird. His clothes were weird, he wore a dark green (?) coat over a white blouse, dark pants paired with big boots. But that wasn't the part he thought was weird. What he did think was odd, was the mask that covered most of the man's face.</p><p>It was porcelain white, with a smiley face painted (or carved? he couldn't tell from where he sat) on it. It reached just above his mouth, so he could still see his smile, but the rest of the man's features were covered by it. </p><p>Dark blonde fluffy hair poked out from behind it, somewhat curly, and obviously sunkissed.</p><p>He even had dark black earrings, one of the ears having an extra small hoop on them. </p><p>To George, the man looked so...different, but that was to be expected, considering they came from completely different worlds.</p><p>The man, whatever his name was, sat up. He scratched his chin awkwardly, his black leather fingerless cloves glinting in the sun, and smiled a lopsided smile.</p><p>"Hi, um, my name is Dream." the man said, somewhat quietly, but firmly.</p><p>George narrowed his eyes, curling his tail into himself.</p><p>Dream sighed, "Um...what's your name?" George did not respond.</p><p>They sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes, George's heartbeat never slowing down. </p><p>George felt like he might throw up at some point, but he'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.</p><p>All that is heard are the occasional creaks from the ship, and the muffled voices of other pirates outside the large door. That makes him all the more scared.</p><p>George was so stupid. Why did he save that bloody dolphin? Of course, he doesn't regret saving Niki, he's glad she's safe, but he also wishes he had been smart enough to figure out another way to help her or to not have even been in that situation at all.</p><p>But now, because of George being a dumb little idiot, he was going to die. He'd probably be cut up into fish bits, or something sickening like that. The thought made him shiver slightly, but it was unnoticeable due to the shaking of his hands that had been happening since he'd woken up.</p><p>"So I guess you can't speak English?" Dream says, interrupting George from his frantic thoughts.</p><p>George's head snaps up again, not even realizing that he'd been looking down at the water, and glares at the man again.</p><p>Dream coughs slightly, "That was a dumb question. If you can't speak English, you probably can't even understand what I'm saying. Why am I even talking, jesus christ this is awkward." Dream laughed warily, his fingers tapping on his clothed leg rhythmically.</p><p>George's mouth parted in surprise for a second, before snapping it shut. His glare just deepened, which caused Dream to sigh and sit back, resting his head against the wooden wall.</p><p>Was this human stupid? Merfolk were gifted in being able to speak any languages of the area they presided in.</p><p>George knew they hadn't had peaceful contact with humans in hundreds of years, but he had assumed those sorts of things were well known. Back when humans and merfolk were actually friends, their gift of speaking all languages was something extremely useful and was often used to help each other trade with foreigners.</p><p>Perhaps their cultures were even more separated than he'd generally thought. That, or this particular human, Dream, he reminded himself, just had no knowledge of merfolk history.</p><p>All of a sudden, the large door burts open, and another man rushes in. He has puffy dark brown hair, some pieces of it flipping over a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. His clothes are similar in fashion to Dream's and yet different in style.</p><p>Dream stands up, surprised, while George shrinks back down into the water, leaving only his eyes and up above the water. </p><p>"Sapnap? What's up?" Dream questions. Sapnap? What an odd name, George thinks to himself.</p><p>The man, Sapnap, looks startled at the fact that George was awake, and was staring at him. His mouth opens slightly, letting out a small squeak, as he holds his finger up, unsure of what he was going to say.</p><p>George rolls his eyes, making Sapnap let out a breath of air, similar to a dainty laugh. </p><p>"Sap?" Dream questions again, and Sapnap turns to him, coughing slightly.</p><p>"Right, sorry...sorry for bursting in, I didn't expect him to be awake yet. Um, anyway, Wilbur needed to see you. Something about treating his wound." Sapnap gestures to George, who glares back at him, shifting his arm to cover up the cut on his tail.</p><p>Dream sighs, and pats his hands on the sides of his legs slightly, before nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, let's go." Sapnap gives a thumbs up in agreement and gives George one last glance before slipping out of the room. Dream goes to follow him, but turns around, his hand resting on the door frame.</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment, and George can't help but wonder what the man looked like underneath the mask. </p><p>Dream coughs, taps the door frame, and then leaves.</p><p>The heavy door creaks slowly before shutting with a loud thump.</p><p>George visibly relaxes and pulls himself half out of the water. He sits up and inspects his wound.</p><p>Somehow, he hadn't noticed it before, but now that Sapnap had mentioned it, he could feel it start to sting. He recalled Sapnap and Dream's conversation for a moment, how they'd mentioned a man, Wilbur, treating his wound, and rolled his eyes.</p><p>He didn't need any puny human medicine to help him.</p><p>George willed himself to cry, but it wasn't so easy. After not crying for a while, it was hard to get tears to pop out. After a few minutes though, his eyes started to tear up, and he cupped his hand underneath them, letting them drop into his pale palm.</p><p>He moved his tail out of the water so he could see the wound easier, despite the uncomfortable position, and let the tears fall onto the wound. Slowly, the wound started to stitch itself up. It left a pale scar, but George could live with it.</p><p>He slipped back into the water and sighed deeply. It had been a while since he'd needed to do that. Making healing tears took the energy out of him. Contrary to popular belief, normal merfolk tears don't heal anything, so if you made a merman cry, those tears wouldn't do jack shit. It was a special type of tears that merfolk could conjure that had healing properties, but it took time and energy to create them.</p><p>He remembered his mother mentioning that before. It had become a safety thing for merfolk. No one could just wound them and take their tears, they had to willingly get them, so hundreds of years ago, when humans and merfolk were allies, there weren't really any murders of merfolk to try and get tears. Instead, they paid for them.</p><p>It had been a sound system at the time, but it fell to pieces after a while. Humans found new ways to force magic tears out of merfolk. George had heard horror stories of that before, where humans would torture merfolk into giving them magic tears.</p><p>He shivered slightly, heart dropping to his gut, as a feeling of sickness overwhelmed him. He hoped that wasn't what was going to happen to him. Dream seemed...not so bad, for a human. But he knew humans were evil, and the blonde-haired man was probably just acting.</p><p>Whatever happened though, George told himself not to give up any healing tears. Humans didn't deserve them. Humans killed his family, killed his mother. Humans were bad.</p><p>George sunk down into the water, curling up, and started to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys....I am so sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I feel so bad ;-;</p><p>I don't really have an excuse for that, there was just a lack of motivation recently. But heyyyyyy i'm backkkkkkk.</p><p>Hope someone missed me lmao.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I'll be signing my name off as 'Bee' from now on, rather than 'Bella', because I've made the decision that I feel more comfortable with my nickname rather than my actual name haha.</p><p>See you next chapter!!</p><p>-Bee</p><p>(15/1/21)</p><p>(co-posted on wattpad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is a salty little pissbaby, Wilbur is very enthusiatic about his studies, and Phil just wants his child to not be annoying for once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream let the door swing shut behind him with a dull thud. He sighed deeply, resting his back against it for a moment, his head hitting it as he huffed.</p><p>Sapnap turned around, quirking a brow, but said nothing. They stood there for a moment, and Sapnap sighed deeply, motioning Dream to follow him.</p><p>Dream bit his lip, but followed Sapnap anyway.</p><p>Dream's footsteps were soft compared to Sapnap, who liked to make his presence known. Dream wasn't like that. He was a careful footed thief, and he could move around without so much as a sound.</p><p>Despite this being a great trait as a pirate, his fellow crew didn't like it so much, as they always had small heart attacks when Dream just appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Dream was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door creaking open, and he realized with a start that they'd walked out of the hallway and down the stairs to the medical room without noticing. </p><p>Dream bit his lip again, making a mental note to not space out as much.</p><p>He followed Sapnap into the dimly lit room and saw Wilbur sitting on a bench, bottles of medicine and herbs littered around him, and a rather big, dusty book open in his hands.</p><p>His slender finger skimmed across the page as he read, not noticing the arrival of the blonde and brunette.</p><p>Sapnap coughed slightly, alerting Wilbur who jumped slightly, before turning with a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>"Sorry!" he said, pushing his fingers through his hair as strands fell over his face. </p><p>Dream ignored the man's apology, and instead stated, rather matter of factly "You wanted to see me?"</p><p>Something in Wilbur's eyes brightened, and he clapped his hands. "Right! Yes, yes I did need to see you." He shifted in his chair, scraping it to the side to make room for Dream, who walked over softly.</p><p>Sapnap left the room with a short wave, Dream nodding to him, before he turned back around to look over at what Wilbur had sprawled over the benchtop.</p><p>"I was reading up on mermen, but I couldn't find anything of significance regarding how to treat their wounds any differently, so I'm just going to assume our normal medicines should do the trick! I pulled some out, and I need you to give them to him." </p><p>Dream narrowed his eyes slightly, despite Wilbur being unable to see it, both because his back was turned, his focus being entirely on the things in front of him, and because of Dream's mask.</p><p>"Why do I have to give them to him? You're the medicine guy here, that's your job."</p><p>Wilbur turned around, resting his hands on the back of his chair as he looked up at Dream. </p><p>"You're the one who's supposed to be gaining his trust, Mr 'I'm the leader here'." Dream sputtered, "Well, I am the leader!" Wilbur gave him a soft pat on his shoulder, almost mockingly, before swiveling back around. "Yes, which is why this is your job."</p><p>Dream groaned in annoyance, before relenting. "Alright, alright. Where's this medicine then?" Wilbur held up a finger quickly, "Hold on, before you take it, I just want to show you some interesting facts I found in this book! Honestly, they're really quite cool! I never knew merfolk could be this...complex. I don't know why I'm surprised actually, they're really very-" "Wilbur!" Dream cut him off from his rant, "the medicine, please. I don't need to hear the facts right now, tell me at dinner."</p><p>Wilbur coughed, "Right." He leaned forward, picking up two vials with a green liquid in them. Dream bit his lip, those didn't look very safe. He took them from the brunette and inspected them. Oh well, Wilbur's the medic here, not him, he'd just have to trust that these would work.</p><p>He nodded his thanks to Wilbur, before crossing out of the room, leaving the man to his own devices.</p><p>He walked up the creaky stairs and let his gaze wander around. Almost everyone was up here, with the exception of Wilbur, Sam, and Ranboo.</p><p>Fundy, Sapnap, Tommy, and Phil were off to the side of the boat, chatting. Dream turned his gaze to the door to the study, where a certain merman was being kept, and bit his lip. After being ignored by the merman for so long, he wasn't necessarily too keen on going back in. The merman could wait for his medicine, he'd be fine. Dream would check in on him later.</p><p>Comfortable with his decision, he moved over to the group of four, his hair shifting slightly in the wind.</p><p>Tommy spotted him first, and a shit-eating grin spread over his face. "Big D! Nice of you to join us!" he laughed, causing Dream to roll his eyes.</p><p>The others turned to Dream as he stood in front of them, and Phil smiled warmly. "How's the mer going then?" he asked, his tone friendly. Dream always liked Phil, he was a great guy, and he certainly looked up to the blonde a lot.</p><p>Dream sighed dramatically and shrugged. "Well, he can't understand me, so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go about telling him I need his tears." Dream tapped his finger against his thigh. "Plus, he spent the whole time he was awake glaring at me, so I don't have many brownie points right now." </p><p>Tommy laughed, "What do you mean big man? Just cut him or shit, that'll make him cry." Phil smacked Tommy on the arm quickly, causing the teen to grumble and rub his hand over where he'd been hit. </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to just...hurt him. If I can go about getting his tears without resorting to violence, I'd much rather do that."</p><p>"Ever the peacemaker." Sapnap joked, earning him a flick from Phil.</p><p>"But what if he doesn't give them to you? It's either his neck or ours. You know Schlatt won't let us go without those tears." Tommy said, a surprising tone of seriousness on his tongue.</p><p>Dream hesitated. "Well...then we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." </p><p>They stand in silence for a moment, before Fundy speaks up. "Hold on, what did you mean by he can't understand you?"</p><p>"Well, he obviously doesn't speak English! He's half fish, I don't know what I was expecting, honestly." Fundy narrowed his eyes questioningly, "Dream, did you seriously never learn anything about Merfolk?"</p><p>Dream scoffed, "I dropped out." Tommy rolled his eyes, "Big D, I've never even been to school and I know more shit than you do."</p><p>Fundy ignored both Dream and Tommy's comments. "Dream, what I meant was...well, merfolk can understand and communicate in any languages that are spoken in the area. That's pretty common knowledge."</p><p>Dream sputtered, "Well, that's news to me! But then why did he ignore me? He didn't even want to talk to me!" He questioned, rubbing his chin.</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes, placing a gentle hand on Dream's shoulder.</p><p>"Did you ever think that....maybe he doesn't like you? I mean, we did kidnap him, and stick him in a glass box, and-" "Alright, I get it!" Dream cut him off, shrugging Sapnap's hand off his shoulder.</p><p>Dream furrowed his brows. </p><p>"Even so, he just sat there, completely pretending he didn't know what I was saying. That little git..." he muttered, before walking off towards the door to the study, leaving the group of four behind, staring after him.</p><p>Sure, he understands that the merman is probably scared, but didn't he realise it was in his best interest to just give up the tears? Surely the merman was smart enough to know that's why he'd been captured, if he had any ounce of common sense.</p><p>The door swung open with a creak as he pushed it open, and the merman's head shot up in surprise, water dripping down his face as he sat up.</p><p>"You've got some explaining to do." Dream said gruffly, as the door shut with a thump behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HeYYYYY! You guys probably hate me for my constant cliffhangers, sorry about that!</p><p>I'm aware, the chapter is short, but I wasn't planning on updating today, and then I decided I could spare some time to bust one out. </p><p>I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after. I'm planning on going to my big city library with my friend for a writing sesh...for the aesthetics you know. So whenever I go, that's when I'll post. </p><p>Thank you for your continued support!! Love you guys &lt;3</p><p>-Bee</p><p>16/1/21</p><p>(Co-posted on wattpad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George doesn't take anyone's shit. Dream cannot control his temper :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've got some explaining to do." Dream demanded, his voice lined with annoyance.</p><p>George looked up, startled, as he pressed against the side of his glass enclosure.</p><p>Dream marched into the room, an air of confidence circulating him, as he came to a stop in front of the merman.</p><p>George wasn't quite sure what the man meant, but his disgruntled body language was enough of a hint to tell George that he wasn't happy. That, and the fact that his mouth was pressed into a thin, annoyed line.</p><p>Dream sat on the floor in front of George, which caused him to subconsciously shift backwards.</p><p>"You lied to me." Dream stated, matter of factly, while George narrowed his eyes. What the hell is that supposed to mean? He'd only been here a day, what could he have possibly lied about? He hadn't even said anything to lie about- oh.</p><p>That made sense. He must have figured out that George was lying about not being able to speak English.</p><p>George peered up at the dirty blonde's face, wishing that stupid mask wasn't there so he could see what Dream actually looked like, so he could determine his levels of anger.</p><p>Hoping that he was incorrect in his assumption, he played dumb. George managed a small shrug, and tilted his head in (fake) confusion.</p><p>Dream noticed this and shifted closer to the glass box of water. Dream was too close for comfort.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me, merman. I can see right through your tricks now," he stated. "I know that you can understand me, so just stop with the act and talk."</p><p>George growled in warning as Dream leaned forward, and the man took the hint, shifting backwards until he wasn't within arms distance of the merman.</p><p>"Just speak." Dream persisted, "I need to ask you things, and I can't do that when you play this make-believe game of 'see how long it takes to piss off Dream'." </p><p>George huffed slightly, options running through his mind at a rapid pace. If he didn't say anything, then he was in danger. He'd probably be tortured or something along the lines. But then again, if he did speak, he'd be admitting defeat.</p><p>He thought about it for a minute, as Dream sat there waiting, and finally made a decision. He'd rather admit a small defeat than being hurt.</p><p>He bit his lip, let out a sigh, and then murmured, rather quietly, "What do you want?"</p><p>Dream shifted slightly, whether it was in shock of being able to convince George to talk, or something else, he didn't know.</p><p>George saw him tap his knee, and then open his mouth. "So...you do talk?" he questioned, and George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Of course I talk, you numpty." he snapped, "What do you think is coming out of my mouth right now, bubbles?"</p><p>That was rather bold of George to say, considering his hands were shaking and fear was strumming a melody through his heart, but it didn't matter, because Dream didn't seem to care, rather, he seemed to find it amusing.</p><p>The annoyance that had been circulating Dream since he'd walked in slowly dissipated and the blonde let a small smile slip onto his face.</p><p>"Right. Sorry, dumb." Dream coughed, and George had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes again.</p><p>"You needed me for something," George reminded him, "what is it?"</p><p>Dream snapped his fingers together, "Right! Um, well, I need your tears."</p><p>George saw this coming, of course, and already had an answer for him.</p><p>"No." he sneered.</p><p>Dream clenched his fists, "No? Why not?"</p><p>George glared at him and chose not to answer. This was definitely because he didn't want to give Dream the satisfaction of a conversation, totally not because he was so scared that he felt his words might not work if he tried to speak again.</p><p>Dream stood up, his arms swaying back and forth. </p><p>"Look, I know I asked it as a question, but it really was more of a statement." George flicked his tail in annoyance.</p><p>"I really, really need that tear, and I want to get it peacefully, but if you don't give it up, I'm going to have to resort to...other ways of getting it, and I really don't want to do that." Dream continued, biting his lip.</p><p>George gulped nervously, but a twinge of satisfaction stayed put. Dream couldn't get those tears even if he tried. He obviously didn't know that merfolk had to willingly make them, otherwise, he probably wouldn't be suggesting that.</p><p>George couldn't give Dream those tears. His healing tears...they were special. Tears were special to all merfolk. They weren't something they just threw around and gave away. They were sacred, only meant to be shared with those closest to their hearts, or those in desperate need. </p><p>And besides, they took a lot of energy out of merfolk to produce. They didn't just have an endless supply of them, they had to actually use their magic source to create those tears, so they were only meant for those who deserved them.</p><p>And as George looked up at Dream's towering figure, his anger on full display, he knew that Dream most definitely did not deserve those tears.</p><p>The man in green (or yellow, who knew at this point) stood there for a moment, before sighing and rubbing the part of his face that was uncovered.</p><p>"Listen, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have ever bothered you. " Dream admitted, "But...it's not up to me, okay?"</p><p>George stilled slightly. What does that mean? This man kidnapped him, he caught him in a net and caused him to get injured. He stuck him in a box and interrogated him. Now, George didn't quite know what it was like in the human world, but Dream certainly seemed like someone who bothered others. </p><p>"...What do you mean, 'it's not up to you?'" he asked after a moment, slightly breathless from his anxiety. </p><p>Dream paused, and sat back down, far away from George. He leaned against the wall and tapped his fingers on the side of his leg.</p><p>"I have to take you, and your tears, to the king. If I don't, he's going to do something bad." Dream confessed, his hands rubbing together nervously.</p><p>George sighed. "The answer is still no."</p><p>Dream grabbed onto his shoes for a small comfort. </p><p>"Please, my crew...they'll die. He'll kill them." George swept his gaze to his hands. Why should he care? </p><p>George paused, a sliver of guilt in his heart. </p><p>"I don't care if they die. They mean nothing to me." George muttered, causing Dream to stand up (again) and get mad.</p><p>"You don't care if innocent lives get killed?"</p><p>"How innocent can they be? They're pirates." </p><p>"Some of them are children." George winced at that. No child deserved to die, but what can you do? It was either his neck or theirs. George wasn't going to pretend to be a hero, he wasn't going to sacrifice himself for them, even if they were children. He just wanted to survive.</p><p>"You don't deserve my help." George muttered.</p><p>Dream sighed, clenched his fist, and stormed out of the room.</p><p>The brunette said there, suddenly alone, and sighed. He let himself sink back down into the water.</p><p>Guilt gripped at him from all sides, like it was trying to drown him. Which was stupid, because he's a merman, and literally cannot drown.</p><p>He bit his lip, and brought his hands to his chest. Why should he feel guilty? These people had probably just ruined his life. They'd taken him from the one place he was free, and had stuck him on a ship with little to no care about his feelings at all.</p><p>People like that were cruel. So why did it hurt so bad?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER!!!</p><p>I am currently in the library with my best friend and we are both writing our separate books, but we keep getting distracted by cute aesthetic people with books.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, the fluff will start to come within the next few chapters.</p><p>Also, I made an instagram account: bee_writes_stuff - so go follow it if you want to see behind the 'scenes' of me doing some writing lol. I'll also post updates on the book and stuff like that so you don't miss a chapter.</p><p>Happy reading !!!</p><p> </p><p>-Bee </p><p>(17/1/21)</p><p>Co-written on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst...whoops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind weaved through the blinds. A string with a wooden end flicked back and forth, making small tapping noises against the window frames every few minutes. At some point, while George had been asleep, someone had come into the medium-sized room and opened up one of the windows in the furthest corner away from George.</p><p>He assumed they'd opened that one, and not the one near him, because they thought he might somehow escape into the water through the window, but that was poor thinking on their side, considering George wouldn't even be able to fit through any of the windows if he tried.</p><p>He huffed slightly at that and yawned.</p><p>The tapping of the blinds is what had actually woken George up just a few minutes prior. He'd been having a night of restless sleep, but it was sleep nonetheless, so he was mildly peeved at being woken up. </p><p>George thought about Dream, and their previous conversation. Well, it wasn't exactly a conversation, mostly just Dream being an annoying twat, but still. It had been two or so days since then, and there had been no sight of the blonde yet. George was glad he'd eaten just before this whole ordeal, so he could probably last another two days or so before he really needed to eat something. The thought of asking for food from his kidnappers didn't sit well with him, for his pride was too strong, so he just hoped they'd have some common sense and realise they needed to feed him soon. Dream seemed somewhat intelligent, so he hoped the man would come to that conclusion rather soon. And if not him, he hoped someone else on this godforsaken ship would. </p><p>George wasn't sure just how many people actually lived on this ship, but he could tell it was far more than just the two he'd already encountered. Throughout him switching between just sitting there and sleeping, he'd heard chatter coming from the other side of the wall, and the sounds of people working. He'd even heard someone screech out cuss words at some point, his voice cracking while doing so, which at the time had made George chuckle just slightly. But then that had sent him into a fit of guilt, because he made the connection that whoever that was might have been one of the children that Dream had mentioned, due to the overall youthful yelling and pubescent voice cracking that had occurred. </p><p>He tried not to let it get to him. He had no reason to help them, no debt to pay to them, and no emotional connections with them to make him feel guilty, but despite all that, the familiar feeling was settled deep in his heart, making itself comfortable. George hoped the feeling would go away soon. He wasn't allowed to feel bad. </p><p>Lesson one after being left alone to fend for himself, George had decided so many years ago, was to trust no one, to help no one, and to only take care of himself. He'd kind of failed point two for saving Niki the dolphin, but he knew not to do that again. Up until then, those three rules had served him well. </p><p>It shouldn't matter that he might be being cruel, he wouldn't sacrifice himself. </p><p>They would never get his tears. He wouldn't let them. </p><p>George sighed, letting his webbed hands flop over the sides of the glass as he pulled himself into a sitting position, trying to push those thoughts from his mind. The gentle wind blew against his skin, making him shiver slightly. He was always used to being cold, but the sensation was completely different when he was above water.</p><p>His skin had never felt like that before. Dry. He'd been above water, of course, but never for long enough to let himself dry. It felt weird. </p><p>George tapped the glass under his fingers meaninglessly, as he let his mind wander off to distant seas and gentle breezes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours had passed, and his back was starting to get sore. He rubbed his face with his hand, and, woah. His hand was completely dry, and as he pushed it up his face, he felt his hair. His hair, that wasn't wet.</p><p>Both of his hands instantly shot up to the top of his head and felt it. It was fluffy and soft. It was quite clearly the softest thing he'd ever felt.</p><p>He cooed to himself slightly and twirled the waves on the top of his head with his finger. His hand brushed through some knots, parting them as he hummed slightly.</p><p>He was enjoying himself, which was unexpected due to his current situation, but he let himself pretend he was somewhere else so he could savour the moment of peacefulness.</p><p>George really needed to remember that peacefulness never lasted, because just as he thought of how calm he was, the door opened.</p><p>He froze in place, hands still up in his hair. Standing in front of him was Dream.</p><p>After two days of being alone, he decided to show up, and right when George's mind wasn't on him. Nice.</p><p>Dream stands there, and turns around, shutting the door with a soft click, which was a stark contrast to the previous times when it had always ended up slamming shut, sometimes even making the room rattle.</p><p>The man turned around again, and bit his lip.</p><p>Dream must have then noticed George's hands in his hair, because a confused smile made it's way to his lips. </p><p>"What are you doing?" he said with a laugh, and George self-consciously pulled his arms down to his chest.</p><p>"It's fluffy." he mumbled quietly.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Dream questioned, unable to hear the merman.</p><p>"I said, it's fluffy." George narrowed his eyes as he raised his voice slightly.</p><p>"Oh." Was all Dream said to that, which caused George to scoff under his breath.</p><p>"Um, I brought you some medicine, for your cut." Dream started, "I was supposed to a few days ago, but, well, you know what happened, so-"</p><p>"I'm fine." George muttered.</p><p>"What do you mean-"</p><p>"I meant what I said, I'm fine. I don't need your shitty human medicine." George gestured to where his injury had been, and Dream noticed that there was just a thin line there now, a scar of what used to be.</p><p>"Oh. You used your-"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Dream shifted his weight from side to side for a moment before he sat on a bench attached to the wall, and they both just sat there in awkward silence for a minute.</p><p>George looked up at Dream, his fingers tapping his tail under the water, while Dream bit his lip and looked anywhere but George. He only assumed that, though, because with the mask you could never quite tell, but the way Dream's head was angled to the side led him to believe that.</p><p>Dream's leg bounced anxiously, the back of his shoe making an annoying tapping noise as it hit the floor. George narrowed his eyes at the continuous noise, and glared at Dream's shoe.</p><p>They continued like that for who knows how long, before George had enough. </p><p>"Stop." he grumbled, which caused Dream to stop the tapping and look up at him in surprise.</p><p>"Huh?" he asked, and George gestured to his foot.</p><p>"Stop tapping. It's annoying." </p><p>"Sorry, my bad." Dream said, scratching the back of his head, before he continued. "Have you given what I said any more thought?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" George asked, shifting slightly so he was less out of the water</p><p>"Well, I thought, maybe if I gave you a couple of days, you'd reconsider." </p><p>George shook his head. "No," he paused, before adding "sorry."</p><p>Dream visibly deflated, but his anger from last time seemed to have vanished. George wondered what caused this, but he didn't complain. He was not a fan of screaming. </p><p>"I know you've got your heart set on that answer, but it's in your best interest to just listen to me." Dream said shortly.</p><p>George decided to ignore him. That usually made people go away.</p><p>Dream bit his lip, "Again with the silent treatment?" he whispered, and when he was met with no answer, he let out a short breath. </p><p>"Stop ignoring me, please. I've been nice about all this, and I don't want to get angry again." Dream stated, "I don't like it when I'm angry. I just really, really, need those tears. You have an endless supply of them, what's the harm in giving some to me?" Dream asked, oblivious to the true nature of healing tears, and George bit his lip, anger creeping onto his face, but Dream paid no notice and continued.</p><p>"I bet, if you gave them up, I could probably convince Schlatt to let you go too. He wants your tears, he doesn't need you after that. Please, forgive me, I just need-" George cut him off.</p><p>"As I said before, you don't deserve them!" he snapped, startling Dream. "You beg me for them, but you don't even think, do you?" Dream opened his mouth to retaliate, but George held up his hand.</p><p>"You- you took me! From where I was happily living. You took me away from that. How am I supposed to forgive you?" George questioned, tears prickling at his eyes, but he didn't dare let them fall. "You've got this whole 'i'm not the bad guy in this situation' shtick going on, but did you even think for a second about how I felt? I'm fucking terrified right now! I feel like I'm going to throw up just talking to you, because you could kill me at any moment!" He yelled, and he could faintly hear all movement and chatting from outside come to an abrupt halt, but he didn't care.</p><p>"You leapt straight into bargaining on what you could get from me. You didn't even ask my name!" George breathed quickly, tears running down his face, despite the fact that he'd promised himself he wouldn't cry.</p><p>Dream sat there in shock, his mouth open slightly. He rubbed his finger over it when he noticed, and snapped it shut. </p><p>He leaned his elbows on his knees, and let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>"What's your name?" George looked up in shock, his face wet with salty tears.</p><p>The nerve of this man! After everything George had just screamed at him about, he ignores it and asks his name? That's the part Dream wanted to focus on? George didn't care that he'd been upset about Dream not asking before, it was totally inappropriate in the situation.</p><p>George said nothing. He stared up at Dream with narrowed eyes, and pain on his face. He shook like a leaf. Dream didn't acknowledge anything else he said.</p><p>"What's your name?" Dream asked again, louder this time.</p><p>George let out an angry breath, clutching his sides. "You don't get to know. You don't deserve to know."</p><p>Dream's lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p>The room was silent, the only sounds coming from the soft whistling breeze, and George's hiccups from crying.</p><p>Dream opened his mouth to talk again, and George's head snapped up. </p><p>"Go." George growled out.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Go. Leave me alone."</p><p>"Please-"</p><p>"Just go!" George snapped, and Dream sighed.</p><p>He stood up shakily, and opened the door.</p><p>Dream looked back at George, who looked at him with venom in his eyes, before he left the room with a gentle "okay".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Another chapter done, woohoo!</p><p>The fluff between them will be coming soon, I promise. I gave you a little bit of wholesomeness before ripping it away from you, so I apologise for that lmao.</p><p>I desperately want to write the cute stuff now, but I don't want to rush it, so you're gonna have to wait! I know, I'm evil &lt;3</p><p>Thanks so much for your support, happy reading!!</p><p>(Also, thank you so so so much for 1000 hits! That's so crazy!!)</p><p>-Bee</p><p>(19/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wholesome?? Yessir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite George telling him to go, Dream came back almost two hours later.</p><p>George was preparing himself for another fight, considering that's what seemed to be a constant in their conversations, but he was surprised when Dream just came in and said nothing.</p><p>He wasn't sure which he preferred, the yelling, or the quiet. Both were extremely uncomfortable for the merman. When yelling, he had the fear of being killed for it, and when quiet, he had the fear of not knowing what was happening.</p><p>They sat there for about an hour, George lost in daydreams but keeping an eye on the other man, and Dream sitting there whistling or fumbling with things in the room.</p><p>But then Dream just up and left, leaving a confused George staring after him.</p><p>George proceeded to sit there, blowing his newfound fluffy hair up every time it flopped over his eyes, when Dream came back, not even ten minutes after his departure.</p><p>In Dream's hands was a book. George hummed in acknowledgement to himself while the blonde sat back down in his previous spot, flicking open the pages and diving into the words.</p><p>George watched him read (it's not creepy, okay?) and continued to blow his hair up.</p><p>Dream didn't move much. He'd sit there, and when his back ached, he'd shift slightly, but other than that, he was basically like a statue. Unspoken, unmoving. Just...existing.</p><p>His blonde hair flopped over his mask, and he pushed it back up, settling into the corner once again. George leaned against the side of the glass and rested his head on his arms. </p><p>Dream continued to read, not taking any notice of the merman, who huffed slightly to himself. </p><p>George narrowed his eyes for a moment when an interesting but also bothering thought came to his mind.</p><p>How on earth could Dream see through that mask? As far as he was aware, the smile and eyes were painted on, and he couldn't see any other way the man would be able to move around and see, let alone read.</p><p>Dream must have noticed George's gaze on him, because he looked away from his book to the merman, who was staring intently at him.</p><p>"What?" the man questioned, and George did not respond.</p><p>Dream stared at him for a moment, before sighing, shaking his head, and going back to his book, flicking the page over again gently.</p><p>George coughed to get Dream's attention, who looked up once more.</p><p>"What?" he repeated, and let out an annoyed huff when George didn't respond to him.</p><p>George had to bite back the smirk that was trying to push its way onto his face. Sure, he did want to know how Dream could see through that thing, but it was far more fun playing with the man. After everything that Dream had done, George had every single right to make their time together as annoying as possible. If he annoyed Dream to the point where he got fed up, maybe he'd stop hanging around in George's room. Wow, George was so smart. Good job George.</p><p>Dream continued to read, while the brunette had an idea.</p><p>He turned so he was at the other side of the glass tank, leaning his head on his arms like before on the side of the glass, before he lifted his tail from behind him, and let it collide with the water with a splash. The water sloshed around him, but only a little bit went over the edge.</p><p>Dream jumped in surprise, dropping his book. He looked up at George questioningly.</p><p>"What the hell was that for?" George made the executive decision to once again not respond.</p><p>Dream leaned over to pick up his book from where it had fallen, and he closed it shut with a sigh.</p><p>"It's your fault that I lost my page." he muttered, dropping the book onto the bench he was sitting on.</p><p>George resisted from rolling his eyes, considering Dream was looking at him, but in his mind, he was definitely rolling his eyes. Very much so.</p><p>The brunette turned and went back to his original position, sitting with his back up against the class, his tail tucked up closer to him.</p><p>"Are you just going to keep on ignoring me?" Dream asked while George pretended he didn't hear him, choosing to instead look at his sharp nails. </p><p>Dream stood up suddenly and clenched his hands.</p><p>"This is starting to get really annoying." he seethed, causing George to flinch at the quick movement.</p><p>Dream noticed this, and sighed, rubbing his chin with his hand, before plopping back down onto the seat behind him.</p><p>"Sorry." he said.</p><p>Dream carefully picked up his book, before he leaned back into a sitting position against the corner. He looked at George once more, before sighing, and trying to find his previous page.</p><p>George sunk under the water, fully submerging himself.</p><p>He was bored.</p><p>He was bored, tired, and in pain. His tail and muscles ached from not being able to swim. Sure, he could stretch, and that would alleviate the pain from his back momentarily, but it didn't last long, and it was definitely not the same.</p><p>George just wanted to be out of here. And if he couldn't at least have that, then he just wanted something to do.</p><p>About another hour went past. Half an hour or so ago, George had resurfaced, but Dream hadn't said anything to him.</p><p>Dream snapped the book shut, while George watched him, and left.</p><p>He came back two minutes later with a small ball.</p><p>He sat on the floor a few metres away from George's glass box, and held up the ball.</p><p>Dream dropped it, and it bounced up and down before being caught by the man again.</p><p>George watched in hesitant fascination at the human object. Dream smiled at that, and gently let the ball bounce towards George, who backed up a bit as it stopped against the glass in front of him.</p><p>Dream waited, a patient smile on his face, as George's hands gripped onto the sides of the glass. He peered over the edge curiously, and stared at the ball.</p><p>With one hand, he reached down and poked it.</p><p>It was kind of squishy. Rubbery. He picked it up, and looked back up at Dream.</p><p>The blonde nodded slightly, and George let it drop, just like Dream had. It bounced down and hit the floor, before coming right back up and landing in the water with a small splash.</p><p>George let out a squeak of surprise while Dream laughed, and he whipped his head up with a glare, which silenced the man.</p><p>The merman looked back down at the ball as it bobbled along in the water, and he picked it up.</p><p>He shook it slightly, to get rid of some of the water, before he moved forward again and bounced it towards Dream, who caught it in surprise.</p><p>Dream held it for a moment before he bounced it back to George, who, now knowing how to play, caught it quickly and bounced it back.</p><p>They continued the back and forth game for a while, George never once growing bored of it.</p><p>He hit it a little bit too hard that time, and it bounced stronger than it should have, hitting Dream right on the chin.</p><p>Dream rubbed his chin in surprise, while George froze in fear.</p><p>Stupid George, stupid George, stupid George. Now he's done it! He hit Dream, who was probably going to hit him back now. What was he thinking, playing that stupid game with the other man? He was risking getting himself hurt. Dream was probably going to get mad, scream at him or something. Maybe he'd take away the ball, or move him to a smaller room, or get rid of George's water! </p><p>George started to breathe rapid breaths in panic, his mind fogging up with bad thoughts.</p><p>"Woah, hey, it's okay!" Dream interrupted George's panic with a gentle voice.</p><p>George's head snapped up at the man, who was holding the ball, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"It's okay, it was an accident! It didn't even hurt." Dream said, and George furrowed his brows in confusion. </p><p>"It would take more than a flimsy bouncy ball to take down the all-mighty pirate captain Dream! Don't worry about it." he continued, grinning, and George let out a hesitant but confused smile.</p><p>Dream bounced the ball back to George, who's breathing had slowed down and heart had stopped thrumming against his chest.</p><p>George grabbed onto the ball, and bounced it back to Dream, a lot more careful than before.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, it had started to get dark, and Dream had disappeared off to what he assumed was dinner.</p><p>George's stomach grumbled at the thought, and he sighed sadly. He didn't want to ask for food, then Dream would know George was weak and would have something to exploit out of him.</p><p>Although...Dream had been pretty nice earlier. He'd controlled his temper and had even brought a game for George. Speaking of, George held the bouncy ball in his hand. He let it drop into the water and watched it as it bopped around for a bit.</p><p>Doing this took his mind off of food, which was a good escape.</p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later, Dream was back. This was weird, because Dream should have gone to bed after eating, but instead he came here. And with him was a blanket and pillow.</p><p>He silently moved over to the corner of the room, next to the bench, and laid the pillow and blanket on the floor. Dream then looked over at George, who was watching him with a confused look on his face, and smiled.</p><p>He sat down on the blanket and folded it over himself, before giving George a thumbs up and blowing out the candle that was illuminating the room.</p><p>The room was enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from the moon that peaked through the parted window. George let his eyes adjust into night vision, which was always helpful for him when hunting and moving around the ocean when it was dark.</p><p>He saw Dream lay down and snuggle into the pillow. Does he seriously sleep with that mask on? Weird.</p><p>George bit his lip, trying to stifle his stomach from grumbling again.</p><p>He really, really wanted to ask Dream for food. </p><p>He watched as Dream laid there. He was peaceful. He looked harmless. So with that thought in his mind, George hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"Do you have any food?" he whispered into the room, and saw Dream sit up in bed.</p><p>"Pardon?" the man asked, and George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Do you have any food?" he repeated, "I'm hungry."</p><p>Dream gasped, standing up quickly and flicking the small flame on. The room became light again. </p><p>George looked up in surprise at the sudden movement.</p><p>"Holy shit! I forgot to feed you!" Dream yelled, smacking himself on the side of his head, before running out of the room, the door slamming behind him.</p><p>George snorted to himself quietly, before leaning back against his tank.</p><p>"How curious." he murmured to himself and the empty room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, my friends!! </p><p>Back again with another chapter!!! I put way more fluff in here this time hehe.</p><p>I hoped you enjoyed!!! Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/morning/whatever else exists &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee</p><p>(20/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short but sweet :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had gone by since the food incident, and George was starting to become a little more comfortable in Dream's presence. Sure, he was still overall not happy with his predicament, but he decided it could be worse.</p><p>Seeing the man panic so much over not feeding him made him laugh, especially when he came running back in to ask questions about George's diet.</p><p>"Do you eat fish?" Dream had screeched, "Is that cannibalism?" </p><p>George, of course, had told him that he does indeed eat fish, so that's what he ended up being given. (He wouldn't tell anyone that he spent a solid few hours trying to figure out if that would be counted as cannibalism, but he'd decided on the fact that, no, it was not, because he was a different species and other fish ate fish all the time)...(he realised about two minutes after that he didn't even have anyone to tell).</p><p>Despite the fact that George had told Dream that he didn't need to eat as constantly as humans did, he was fed each and every day. This was weird, and it took his stomach a little bit to comply and not throw up the change in food quantity, but he was slowly getting used to it.</p><p>Dream had slept in George's room every night since then, which was weird, because he knew that the blonde had a room of his own, probably with something much more comfortable than laying on the wood, but still, he stayed.</p><p>Of course, Dream had kept his distance. He slept possibly as far away as possible from George, and only got near him to play with the bouncy ball, or have a one-sided conversation.</p><p>Dream's actions were just so...curious. </p><p>Speaking of Dream, the man was sat a few feet away from him, fumbling with the ball in his hands.</p><p>Every few minutes he'd open his mouth to speak, then clamp it shut and decide against it. George wondered what he had to say. George wondered if it was bad. It probably was.</p><p>Dream let out a sigh, apparently gaining the confidence he needed.</p><p>"The others think it's time to be a bit more...forceful with getting your tears." he admitted, George's heart panging slightly with hurt.</p><p>"The others?" he echoed.</p><p>Dream nodded, "A few of them. They're all...amazing people, but they don't want to keep waiting," he said, clearing his throat, "I told them to give me more time to convince you, but they're getting restless. And scared."</p><p>George looked over at him. Dream sat there, cross-legged, fidgeting with his hands, his body language looking extremely guilty, like he was going to curl into a ball and roll away. It was hard to imagine that this man was a pirate captain. Sure, over the past week and a bit, Dream had had his scary moments of anger and coolness that let George really believe that this was a dangerous pirate...but all those other times- he just didn't seem like that. He seemed almost harmless. He'd sit there, rolling a ball back and forth with George, or he'd mumble things to himself when he read, or he'd hum before going to bed.</p><p>All these things made him seem...okay. Not scary. When Dream walked into the room, George only felt a bit of cautiousness, not full unbridled fear like before.</p><p>But he had to remind himself. Dream was bad. He was a pirate, he had kidnapped George, he wasn't an innocent guy like he tried to portray. George repeated his rules in his mind. </p><p>Trust no one. Help no one. Take care of yourself, and only yourself.</p><p>His gaze burned into Dream's mask.</p><p>Trust no one.</p><p>The blonde was making that hard for him. George bit his lip.</p><p>"You can't, even if you tried." he murmured, and Dream looked up.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"I haven't been completely honest with you." George admitted, running a hand through his semi-dry hair.</p><p>"Well...no one expected you to." Dream laughed, trying to break the tension, but quietened down when George looked at him with a sharp glare.</p><p>"You can't torture the tears out of me," Dream winced at George's wording, "The tears I cry aren't magic. You can't just get them by kicking me or something stupid like that." Dream leaned back slightly, highly confused.</p><p>"But- merfolk tears have been used before! They exist-" George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I know they exist," he snapped, interrupting the blonde, "what I'm trying to say is I have to willingly create them. I have to use magic energy and have the purpose of creating them when I cry for them to actually work. If I don't, they're just normal, useless tears." Dream let out a silent 'oh'.</p><p>"So...your crew are wrong. You can't just take them by force." George muttered, his eyes feeling heavy with an uncertain and unfamiliar emotion.</p><p>He wanted Dream to get angry. He wanted the man to storm off, scream, or something. So he knew how he felt.</p><p>But the man stayed silent. He just sat there. And somehow that was much more terrifying than any noise or complaints the man could voice.</p><p>George noticed now that sitting in silence seemed to be something that happened a lot between the two of them. It had started off uncomfortable, and recently hadn't been so bad, but here they were, back in square one.</p><p>The atmosphere was thick around them, and George could feel himself subconsciously holding his breath as Dream sat there, looking at his shoes.</p><p>"Okay." Dream finally murmured.</p><p>George looked up at him, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>George blinked in surprise, before settling back down in the water.</p><p>Alright. Well. That was unexpected.</p><p>They both sat there for a while, before Dream picked up the bouncy ball and bounced it towards George.</p><p>George looked up at him with furrowed brows. After what they'd just discussed, he went back to playing with the ball?</p><p>He studied Dream, and let out a sigh. This must just be one of his ways of taking his mind off things. George could practically see the tension radiating off of the man, and so he complied, picking up the ball and bouncing it back towards Dream.</p><p>"So..." George murmured, for once being the one to start a conversation. "Tell me about your crew?" he asked, and Dream paused. It was usually one-sided conversations with Dream doing all the talking, so as he looked at Dream, he could see the surprise in his features.</p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Dream asked, somewhat hesitantly, and George had to push away the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"They're your family aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah. They are."</p><p>"Well go on then."</p><p>Dream looked at him again, and as usual, George wished he could see what was going on under that mask. He stared for a moment, before nodding slowly.</p><p>"Okay. Well, there's Sapnap. He's like...my best friend. I've known him the longest out of everyone here. He's great, honestly, you'd love him." George smiled slightly at the excited tone creeping into Dream's voice.</p><p>"And then there's Sam, he's a real cool guy. And Skeppy, who has a weird fascination with diamonds. Don't let him talk to you about them. And then of course along with Skeppy there's always Bad-" <br/>"Bad?" <br/>"Badboyhalo, but Bad is his nickname." </p><p>"Your friends all seem to have weird names." George interjected, causing Dream to chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, well, lots of those aren't their actual names, but that's what they go by nowadays." George hummed in acknowledgement, signalling Dream to continue.</p><p>"Bad is always with Skeppy, they're best friends. Maybe more. I don't know. Then there's Antfrost, he's a bit quieter, but he does a lot of the work around here." Dream scratched the back of his head, "And there's Niki, who is simultaneously the sweetest and most terrifying person you'll ever meet, and her brother Ranboo, who's just like- the nicest person ever." Dream gushed happily, practically forgetting about their previous conversation.</p><p>"And Philza! He's the oldest of our bunch, and everyone thinks he's the wise one, but I know he's just as reckless as the rest of us. He actually has two sons on our boat too, Tommy, who's a teenager, and who's a pain in my butt-" George remembered the screeching cuss words of a youthful boy from the other day, and made that connection to it being Tommy, "-and Wilbur! He's really good at singing, he could probably show you sometime. Then there's Fundy, and everyone jokes about him being Wilbur's son, which doesn't make sense, considering he's only a few years younger than him, but that's just how it is I guess..." Dream stopped with a smile.</p><p>George didn't like to admit it, but his heart had warmed at the sight of Dream talking about his family. They were such a good topic for the blonde...</p><p>George's face dropped in guilt. They seemed great. And it would be his fault that they died.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Dream asked, shuffling closer to the glass box.</p><p>George pushed a fake smile onto his face.</p><p>"Just peachy. They seem...really cool." Dream grinned, "Yeah. Yeah, they're really cool."</p><p>George let his fake smile slip into a real one.</p><p>They sat there for a moment before Dream asked:</p><p>"Do you have any family?" George's smile dropped.</p><p>"Ah, no." Dream frowned.</p><p>"None? At all?"</p><p>"No, Dream, none at all." George whispered, and Dream hesitated before he leaned forward and gave him a pat on the head.</p><p>George looked up in surprise at the sudden contact, thinking for sure that he'd flinch or hiss away from it...but instead, he smiled. It was only a small smile, but it was there.</p><p>"What was that supposed to be?" he asked, and Dream shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>"Just a pat of support. It makes my friends feel better. Thought it might work for you too."</p><p>George raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying any of the snarky comments he thought of.</p><p>Instead, he let out an airy laugh.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess?" Dream laughed.</p><p>"You're welcome, I guess."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Short chapter again, I know :(</p><p>Sorry:((</p><p>But hey, I apologise with giving you some fluff, so we can call it even ;)</p><p>Thanks so much for your continued support!</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(21/1/21) </p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storm go brr!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had never experienced a storm before.</p><p>At least, not over the water.</p><p>Of course, his pod had told him of storms. Huge booming thunder, lightning striking through the sky, wind with the force of all his ancestors, waves churning and deadly!</p><p>But that was only on top. On the surface. </p><p>Every time a storm happened when he was with his pod, they'd swim into even deeper waters, where they weren't affected by the gods raining hellfire (or hell water, he guessed) (If that was even a thing).</p><p>A few times since being alone, he'd caught himself close enough to the surface to feel the uncomfortable waves and the loud noises, but he'd always managed to steer clear from it since then.</p><p>Even underwater, where it was muffled, the sounds scared him shitless.</p><p>So, of course, he would start to panic when a raging storm took over the skies.</p><p>George slept peacefully before a large clap echoed through the sky. He shot up, blearily rubbing his eyes as the sky started to bang its drums.</p><p>It shook the ship so hard that it swayed back and forth, and as George whipped around behind him, he could see harsh rain splattering against the closed window with tremendous force.</p><p>Fear shot up his spine as lightning flashed through the sky. The sound of shoes being put on quickly made him turn, his grip deadly strong on the glass, so much he'd be worried that it would shatter if he wasn't already preoccupied. </p><p>Dream was hopping on one foot, shoving his shoes on as he threw on a coat. His mask still covered his face, but George could tell the man was worried.</p><p>He shot past George, who opened his mouth to call out something, but was interrupted by Dream yelling "I'll be back! Have to help the crew and secure our stuff!"</p><p>Despite there being a hallway before the door, he could still see the raging winds and rain before the door slammed shut.</p><p>George's heart was beating fast, so much that he felt like he might throw it up any minute now.</p><p>He whimpered as thunder boomed through the sky, another flash of light accompanying it. He curled into himself as tight as he could and pushed his hands over his ears.</p><p>They did not do much to rid of the sound, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>George's breath came out in short and sharp gasps as the storm continued on. He hadn't even noticed he was crying until the salty taste of his tears threatened his mouth.</p><p>He clenched his teeth as thunder boomed again, the ship croaking an ominous sound as it tipped back and forth, his eyes screwed shut as the water around him sloshed back and forth.</p><p>He tried to put his mind on something else, in an attempt to block out everything going on around him, but it was fruitless.</p><p>He sat there shivering, eyes clenched shut, as he tried to drown everything out.</p><p>"Oh my sweetness..." a soft voice called out, somehow overpowering the storm.</p><p>George blinked his eyes open slightly.</p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>His mother sat in front of him, tail curled beneath her, long brown locks of hair glinting as lightning flashed.</p><p>She had a gentle smile on her face, her familiar eyes twinkling with love.</p><p>She moved her hand over to George's face, stroking it softly. It felt cold to the touch. Like ice.</p><p>Despite the cold, George leaned into the touch, not once breaking the gaze him and his mother were sharing.</p><p>She smiled and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"You mustn't be afraid, my darling." she murmured, as George's tear-stained face crumbled with sadness.</p><p>"I'm scared mum, I'm scared-"</p><p>"I know. It'll be okay." </p><p>"I don't know what to do, mum-" she shushed him with a familiar smile.</p><p>"You're brave, George. So very brave. I love you."</p><p>"I- I love you too mum-" she stroked a tear off of his face, a sad smile taking place of the one before.</p><p>"You'll be okay." she murmured again, and George's heart squeezed.</p><p>"Please- please don't. Don't go." she sighed softly, leaning forward and pressing her delicate hand to his chest, resting over his heart.</p><p>"I'm always here."</p><p>George didn't respond. He just stared up at her in complete and utter sadness, still shaking, but not noticing the storm any longer.</p><p>She placed her hands on both sides of his shoulders, and said: "Hey." George furrowed his brows in confusion. What?</p><p>"Hey!" she said again, shaking his shoulders.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Hey!" and suddenly, his mother was not there. Instead, in her place, was Dream, yelling out to get George's attention.</p><p>He kneeled in front of George, hands on the merman's shoulders as he shook him.</p><p>George seemed to snap back into the present, as he looked up at Dream's face, still violently shaking.</p><p>"I'm okay!" George snapped, as Dream continued to shake him.</p><p>Dream stopped, moving his hands to rest on the glass edge.</p><p>"Are- are you sure?" Dream asked, worry lacing his tone, "I just came back and you were shaking, and you looked so scared! You were muttering something, I- don't know-" George took a deep breath, making Dream pause from his rant.</p><p>George stared at where Dream's eyes should be under the mask.</p><p>"...Are you sure you're okay?" Dream questioned hesitantly, and George paused for a second, before letting tears stream out of his eyes.</p><p>He sobbed, his body shaking. He said nothing. He just sat there and cried. Like a baby.</p><p>Was George crazy? He felt like it.</p><p>Dream leaned forward, putting his hands back on George's shoulders.</p><p>He gave him a pat and rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay." Dream murmured, "You're fine."</p><p>George pushed away all instinctual thoughts to get the fuck away, and gripped onto Dream's sleeves, vision blurred from the tears. </p><p>Dream let the brunette hold him. They sat like that for a while, until George's tears had calmed down and the storm had moved into a gentle pitter-patter of rain.</p><p>George sighed sleepily, hiccuping slightly from his crying. Dream carefully peeled himself out of George's grip, who looked at him with a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm just grabbing something." Dream said quietly, before standing and walking to the corner he slept in.</p><p>George's arms hurt from the uncomfortable angle he'd been in before, but he didn't care. He felt a small pang of guilt for holding Dream over the glass, it must not have been incredibly comfortable, even though he was sitting down. He swatted that thought away quickly. He could worry about that the next day.</p><p>He watched Dream as the blonde picked up some things from the corner he'd been sleeping in. The man grabbed his pillow and blanket, before dragging it back over to George.</p><p>He flashed a quick and reassuring smile as George looked at him in worry.</p><p>Dream let the pillow flop onto the floor next to George's glass box, sitting down with a gentle sigh.</p><p>He tucked himself under the blanket and looked up at George, who was leaning over the side of the glass, looking at him with a peculiar look on his face. How odd. George studied him for a moment, taking note of the fact that his mask was still on, and that Dream apparently just slept on his back all the time. It must be uncomfortable. George wondered why he was like that. </p><p>"What are you doing?" he murmured to the man below, and Dream smiled up at him.</p><p>"Sleepover." What? Was this some human thing he didn't know about? He narrowed his eyes at the man, his face still flushed from crying. Whatever. Now wasn't the time to question Dream about weird human shit. He was too tired for that.</p><p>George leaned back and went underwater. He was level with Dream now. The blonde looked at him through the water and smiled.</p><p>George blinked, his hair gliding gently in the water before he let out a little smile.</p><p>They laid there like that for a moment, looking at each other. George decided right then and there that Dream was an incredibly bizarre human. </p><p>He confused George so much. From all the stories he'd heard as a kid...humans were supposed to be bad. And yeah, don't get him wrong, Dream and his crew had kidnapped him, they'd already been over that, but Dream was...different. He had reasons for it. Nothing selfish like for money. He didn't want George's tears for himself, he was forced to do it. </p><p>Dream was- well, he was nice. He was the opposite of those horror stories he'd been told growing up. George wondered, if only all humans could be like Dream, then maybe, just maybe, their species could co-exist.</p><p>George snorted to himself. That was highly unlikely. But hopeful thinking wasn't always a bad thing.</p><p>George bit his lip, reminding himself of his rules like he did every single day.</p><p>Trust no one, help no one, take care of yourself, and only yourself.</p><p>George never had the urge to break his rules before. His rules kept him safe. But he found himself breaking all of them recently. And surprisingly, he didn't feel that bad about it.</p><p>He gazed at Dream for a moment longer, before casting his eyes to the top of water that rippled close to his face. He ignored it and stared at the roof. </p><p>He brought his hands to his chest and held them there.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could accept the idea of tweaking his rules. He glanced over to Dream, who was curled up in his blanket, his mouth parted as he slept, and smiled.</p><p>Yeah. Maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! This chapter is short. I am sorry. But I hope I satisfied people who like both angst and comfort!!</p><p>If you haven't already noticed, I've been aiming to update every day, and I'm doing my best! But tomorrow I'm getting my haircut and then I have commitments after that and I don't know if I will have time to write a chapter. I will do my best- and if my plans end earlier than expected I might be able to bust one out in the evening, but I'm not entirely sure.</p><p>Thanks for all the support!!</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee</p><p>(22/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wholesome moments ahead friends. And no angst this time, that's so unlike me!! (Enjoy it while it lasts).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All was peaceful when George woke up. Any remnants of the storm from the previous night were gone, and instead of smashing rain, pale sunlight shone through the window.</p><p>George was still underwater, tucked onto his side facing the wall. He blinked drearily before turning over to his other side, his eyes still not fully open.</p><p>Dream was there. George had forgotten Dream was there. He jumped with fright at being right next to him, not expecting anyone to be there when he woke up. His body was half out of the water now, and water splashed everywhere, but most specifically, onto Dream.</p><p>The blonde sat up in shock at the sudden wake-up. Water dripped down his mask. He turned over to look at George, who smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Dream scoffed and wiped the water off his mask with his pyjama sleeve. George wondered silently to himself about why humans wore so many different clothes. Why did they have special sleeping ones and awake ones?</p><p>George narrowed his eyes thinking about it, which caused Dream to pause in confusion. George waved him off, replacing his scowl with a smile. It seemed George's thinking face looked really angry. What a shame.</p><p>Dream yawned again, stretching and letting his back pop in relief. George crinkled his mouth slightly at the cracking sound but made no comment.</p><p>The blonde pushed himself up with a sigh. He looked over at George. He couldn't find the right words to say. George raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Dream let himself blow a small sigh out of his lips as he swayed his arms back and forth awkwardly. George laughed at the tall man, who's lip curled, in what George assumed was a scowl behind the mask.</p><p>Dream coughed. </p><p>"I'm gonna- um- go get dressed." Dream murmured, unsure of himself. George thanked the gods that he wasn't the only one who felt awkward about last night. George hadn't really shown himself as comfortable around the man before then, so it was definitely...different from his usual attitude. George went red a little bit, in embarrassment, at the thought. He was so sad and out of it that he'd spent ages sobbing while clutching onto Dream's arms. Oh god. He hoped Dream didn't feel too weird about it. </p><p>"Right! Yeah! Go do that!" George said over-enthusiastically as he realised he hadn't replied, and Dream nodded slightly, before shuffling out of the room.</p><p>Nice one George.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Dream left the room with a heavy breath as the door swung shut behind him. He stood outside it for a moment, before walking down the hallway and onto the deck. Overall, the sight wasn't too bad. There sure was a lot of seaweed around, and Tommy had the job of flinging that back into the ocean. Dream smiled slightly at the grimace on the younger one's face as he picked up the slimy seaweed, and that smile only grew larger as he saw Wilbur sitting on a barrel, cackling at him from behind.</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes in fondness and walked down the stairs that were on the other side of the hallway.</p><p>The wood creaked slightly underneath him as he jogged down. Fundy and Phil were sitting at the big table down there, eating breakfast, but the rest of his crew was nowhere to be seen. He assumed they were all still in their rooms. Dream checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall. </p><p>9:30 am. Dream pursed his lips. They should be up by now. When did he start letting them get lazy? He really should do something about that...</p><p>But not right now.</p><p>Dream waved in greeting towards the two men at the table, who waved back, before he disappeared down a long hallway to the captains quarters. His door creaked as it opened, and he sighed slightly as he let himself flop onto his bed. He laid there for a moment, staring up at the roof as he saw dust through the beams of light.</p><p>His bed was much more comfortable than sleeping on the floor in the merman's room. Every night he longed for it instead of the wood that made his back ache incredible amounts, but it was a sacrifice he had to make. He wanted the merman to be comfortable around him. To maybe even trust him. He rolled his eyes to himself slightly at the chances of that. He'd kidnapped the poor guy, there's no way he'd ever trust him.</p><p>And yet...last night had happened. He hadn't expected to see the merman sobbing and shaking, mumbling under his breath as he'd walked in after dealing with the storm and helping his crew. He remembered water running down his clothes as it soaked him, making squelching noises as he walked. He remembered finding that annoying, but then seeing the merman, and suddenly not caring anymore. </p><p>He'd desperately tried to get the merman's attention, but he seemed to be in some sort of a daze. So he'd resorted to the only thing he knew to do, shake him and yell. He'd been somewhat hesitant to do that, considering he didn't want to invade the merman's personal space, but he'd decided it was worth it. And so what if he got hit or snapped at by the tempered man? He'd much rather he be annoyed at Dream rather than having a breakdown. But that hadn't happened. Instead, much to his surprise, he'd broken him out of the trance, and seconds later had been pulled toward the merman. He wouldn't exactly call it a hug. No, it definitely wasn't a hug. It was more of just the merman holding the sleeves near his shoulders while his hands rested on his shoulders. So, just physical contact. Out of anything he expected, the merman initiating touch was not on the list.</p><p>Dream wasn't sure how to proceed anymore. He'd helped calm him down, and he seemed fine last night, but this morning he was all fidgety and weird. Did he regret that? Was he just so desperate for touch and affection that he'd turned to the only person available- Dream?</p><p>Dream pulled his mask off and laid it next to him, rubbing his face with a sigh. Curse him and being awkward. It was unlike him. He'd always been so laid back and cool around everyone, ready to butt into conversations with quips and jokes. But the merman was uncharted territory. Dream was unsure of how to proceed when it came to him, and so his usual charm was instead withered away to awkward mumbles and not a lot of talking.</p><p>Dream hummed to himself slightly, sitting up and deciding he needed to get on with his day. He switched his sleeping clothes out for daily ones and yawned again. He was tired after last night. Everyone was. He'd give them a chill day today- his treat. He pulled on his coat and boots, before grabbing the mask. He sauntered over to his mirror that stood above his table, and looked at his reflection. </p><p>Piercing green eyes stared back at him. They were usually bright, but today they were dull, with dark bags under them, letting everyone know he hadn't slept well. Curse lack of sleep. It was making him look dead. His gaze flicked over to the scar making it's way through his face from the bottom of the end of his eye all the way to his lips. It even went over his lip slightly. He winced as he saw it, before looking down at his mask and sighing slightly before putting it on. </p><p>He fluffed up his hair and left the room. </p><p>Dream walked over to the table, grabbing two apples, before walking back up the stairs, waving to Niki who was now up and laughing with Wilbur, smiling slightly as she sent him a grin, and walked down the hallway to the merman's room.</p><p>He went in and sat in front of the merman, who nodded to him in greeting. Dream held out the apple towards the brunette, who in turn narrowed his eyes, causing the blonde to chuckle. This guy always looked annoyed. That was probably Dream's fault.</p><p>"It's an apple." Dream said simply.</p><p>"An apple." the merman repeated the man. Dream nodded, holding it closer to the merman. The merman looked at him in suspicion, before gently taking it from Dream, their fingers brushing slightly before he pulled it to his face.</p><p>He studied it, turning it around in his grasp to inspect all aspects of it, before hesitantly moving it to his mouth. He took a small bite, his face impartial as he chewed before a smile lit up his face and he took another, much bigger bite.</p><p>Dream grinned.</p><p>"Do you like it?" he asked the obvious. The merman nodded his head quickly.</p><p>"Cool. Good. I'm glad." Dream blurted, before taking a bite of his own apple.</p><p>They sat in silence as they ate, and when they finished, the merman looked up over at Dream with a soft smile.</p><p>Dream smiled back at him.</p><p>"Dream?" The merman asked, inciting a weird feeling in Dream's chest. The merman never said his name. Maybe once or twice, but he always seemed to avoid it like it was a sickness. The sound of his name on the merman's tongue was weird, but not bad. </p><p>"Yeah?" Dream replied, after a moment.</p><p>"Thank you." Dream furrowed his brows under the mask.</p><p>"For what?" he murmured, questioningly.</p><p>"Last night."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well," Dream started, "it's no big deal. You're welcome- I guess."</p><p>"Dream?" the merman asked again.</p><p>"Yeah?" Dream responded, wondering what the merman's next statement or question would be.</p><p>"It's George." the merman said. Huh? What? </p><p>"What?" Dream asked, confused. The merman rolled his eyes. </p><p>"My name. It's George." George huffed. Dream's eyes widened comically, almost glad that George couldn't see them. His mouth parted in surprise.</p><p>"Oh! Well- that's a very nice name." Dream complimented, feeling himself go red with embarrassment at the stupid response.</p><p>George furrowed his brow slightly, processing this, before letting out a confused "Thank you?"</p><p>"Thank you for telling me. George." George smiled at the use of his name, nodding instead of saying 'you're welcome'.</p><p>They sat still for a moment, before Dream let himself blurt out "I was expecting something weirder."</p><p>George paused, looking at him oddly.</p><p>"Weirder?"</p><p>"Well, yeah!" Dream rushed to explain himself, "We come from different cultures, different worlds, I guess I expected some weird merman-ish name, like....Proteus, or something sea-related." George sat there for a moment.</p><p>"Proteus? Seriously?"</p><p>Dream blushed slightly, "It's a cool name!"</p><p>George raised an eyebrow, as Dream sighed in defeat.</p><p>They sat in silence for a little bit.</p><p>"Really though George, thank you for telling me."</p><p>George smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome, Dream."</p><p>"It means a lot to me that you felt okay with telling me-" George interrupted him with a groan of annoyance, "Seriously! You're welcome. My god."</p><p>Dream scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, before shuffling forward and leaning against the glass, looking forward at George.</p><p>The brunette sighed slightly as they sat there in a semi-comfortable quietness before he broke the silence with: "I still can't get over the fact you thought my name was Proteus." "Come on man!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!!! I did manage to update daily like I aimed for!!! Even though it's later today because of me being busy, I still found time to write this for you guys. Although time zones exist, so you may not even read this when I post it, but it'll be there for you when you wake up!</p><p>Thanks so much for the support, as usual!!</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(23/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream reflects on past memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wakes up with a yawn, adjusting his mask that had shifted further up his face while he slept. It was weird sleeping with his mask, he wasn't used to it, but he was sleeping in another person's room. George's room. So he had to.</p><p>He smiled slightly at that. George's room. He didn't have to refer to him as 'the merman' now. He supposed it wouldn't usually be such a big deal that he'd learned his name, but this was George he was thinking about. Someone who'd made it abundantly clear that he did not like Dream and would not give him any personal information. But here he was, telling Dream his name and not being as hostile as before.</p><p>Dream turned over to look at the merman, who was still fast asleep under the water, curled up and facing him. He looked so peaceful, almost angelic, like that. His brown hair flowed shortly in the water as he lay there.</p><p>Dream bit his lip. Only in sleep, did George look safe. </p><p>When he was awake, he was a mix of fidgety and snappy nature. Despite his retorts and sarcasm, George still held himself in a nervous sort of way. Sure, Dream wasn't seeing it as much as before, but it was still there. And yes, George did ask questions now, and sometimes hold conversations with the blonde, but he was still wary. Dream wondered what George was like without a threat looming over him.</p><p>Would he still have the same snappy personality? Or was he nicer? Did he joke around and laugh? Was he happy? Someone everyone enjoyed to be around? Dream would probably never know. </p><p>Then again, no one probably knew. George himself had said he didn't have a family. He'd cut it very short there, obviously not wanting to talk about it. So yeah, maybe no one in the world knew what George was really like. Because George had no one to be himself around. Except maybe those dolphins he was hanging out with before he'd been so rudely captured. Dream winced at the thought. This was his fault.</p><p>He gulped sadly, scratching his chin. He hated Schlatt. It was true. Before this whole ordeal, he hadn't had the hugest of issues with the man. They'd almost had some sort of truce. A no bothering each other kind of thing. But of course, Schlatt had to go and mess that up. It was Schlatt's fault that he'd kidnapped George. It was Schlatt's fault that he'd hurt George. It was all Schlatt's fault. But he could have done something about it, couldn't he? Tried to find some other way to avoid the situation? He sighed. No, he couldn't. If he refused to take the job, he'd be hunted down. Running away was out of the question. It would be impossible. Schlatt had just about the largest kingdom known to man. And sure, Dream and his crew never stuck around Lmanberg, they always targeted rich boats from other kingdoms, but Schlatt could easily form an alliance with them to take him down. Those other kingdoms would be happy to do it.</p><p>It's not like Dream wanted to live this life. Of course, he loved the sea. More than life itself. He loved the feeling of freedom and the wind in his hair. It was his escape. But he wished he could just do it without the pirate part. He coughed slightly. Everyone had to earn a living in some way. His was just a little bit mean.</p><p>Dream didn't think he and his crew were the traditional kinds of pirates. They didn't really kill anyone, and they only stole from rich ships. Dream knows what it's like to struggle. He wouldn't steal from those who need it. His crew was like that too. They were more of a little kingdom of their own. They were family. Nice, amazing people, who had to resort to not so great things to survive. He couldn't blame any of them.</p><p>Still, he felt bad. Especially for Ranboo and Tommy. They were just kids. They shouldn't be living this kind of life. Even though Tommy seemed to thrive in it. Dream remembered bringing this up with Phil, Tommy's dad. But he'd just been answered with a friendly, albeit sad, pat on the shoulder, and a small "it's just how it is, mate", before being left standing there.</p><p>Wilbur, Phil and Tommy were definitely part of the family, sure, but they were also their own little family inside of that. They were related though, so it was to be expected. </p><p>Dream remembered sitting with the three of them one night after the others had retired to their rooms or to shifts. They'd been sitting downstairs, in the main room where they ate, around the couches and cushions. They'd been talking about random things before a very...sensitive subject was brought up.</p><p>The subject of which was about their other brother. Apparently, a brother that none of the crew really knew about. Of course, there'd been mentions of it, but the three of them never really liked to speak about it, so everyone else just learned not to pry.</p><p>But Phil had brought it up that night. He'd spoken sadly about another son, a son who'd just disappeared one night, two years before meeting Dream. No note, nothing. Just all of his stuff having disappeared, never to be heard of again. Dream didn't catch his name. But apparently, they'd waited, and waited and waited for him to come back, but he never did. The man had been a huge provider in helping them sustain a balanced life, and without him, they crumbled, meeting Dream and resorting to becoming pirates. Tommy was only 14 when he met Dream, in comparison to the now 16-year-old. Tommy mustn't have seen his brother since he was 12. Dream felt bad for the kid. He felt bad for all three of them. </p><p>He didn't remember much of what he said that night, he just knew it was reassurances and loving words. He never brought it up again. The other three didn't either.</p><p>Dream sometimes thought about this conversation, just like he was right now. He wondered about this extra brother, son. He wondered what he was like. If he was like Phil, or Wilbur, or Tommy...or none of them at all. He wondered if he'd fit in with their crew if he was there. What the family dynamic would be like with an extra. Poor Philza. It must hurt to lose a son. Dream knew how much it hurt to lose family, no matter how different they were. Dream had never been close with his family, they fought to no end, but still, when they met their demise, he'd been sad. Because despite everything, they were still his blood. But it was okay now. He'd found a new family. He'd found a family with Phil, he'd found a family with Bad, he'd found a family with Sapnap, he'd found a family with everyone on this ship. Everyone on this ship.</p><p>Dream turned to his side again, looking over at George, who still rested soundly. After being told of his name the day before, they'd talked for a bit, while Dream tried to explain human foods to George, who didn't seem appealed by any of it. Dream had gasped in shock and promised to get all the things he spoke of so George could try them and admit that human food was better than the boring fish George ate. The brunette had rolled his eyes at that, but had smiled. They'd sat and talked for hours, not leaving until dinner, and after that had talked until the late hours of the night about simple things. Dream didn't ask about his freak out the night before again. He didn't want to overstep. And if he'd made things to block George's ears the next time a storm happened, no one needed to know.</p><p>In all truth, Dream was starting to care about George. Despite not knowing what he was really like, George intrigued him. He was a mystery. Of course he was! He was a merman for gods sake! But George was nice when he wasn't snapping. He was curious. He wanted to learn things. And Dream wanted to teach him them. He wanted to show him all the amazing things that George had missed out on. Dream bit his lip. He just wasn't sure if he had time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, friendsssss! Short chapter, I know, I know, I am sorry :(((</p><p>So, I have plans tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll have time to update. I'm hanging out with friends and then sleeping over at one of their houses, but if I find a little downtime i'll get my laptop out and write a quick chapter. I don't want to make any promises though because I'm not sure if I will find time to, but I hope I can! The day after that I'm not sure what time I'll be leaving their house but I should still update then, it just might be late.</p><p>Thanks so much for all the support and patience!! You guys all mean a lot to me! Your comments continuously help me find the motivation to write this, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you!</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(24/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George meets someone new...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When George woke up, it was with a rather content feeling in his heart. He'd told Dream his name. He thought he'd regret that. He looked over at Dream who was reading a book, apparently already awake. He didn't regret it.</p><p>George felt weird about how quickly he was growing accustomed to Dream's presence around him. It wasn't too long ago that he couldn't even stand the idea of the man being in the same room as him, let alone talking to him. But now, well- now George liked it when he was there. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was bad. Because it would end bad. Soon they'd be at Schlatt's kingdom, and all of his and Dream's progress would be gone. But George just couldn't help it. There was something interesting about him. Whether it was the mystery behind the mask or the fact that he was just so nice, George wasn't sure. It was probably both of them, now that he thought about it. </p><p>Dream was brave. He lived a hard life. He protected his family. He was different to George. George just wasn't like him. He felt like a coward. He was making friends with the enemy. He was selfish. He had no family to protect. </p><p>He glanced over at Dream again. George wanted to be like him. He wanted to be brave. Dream was brave. Why couldn't he be? George bit his lip. He didn't know why he felt like this. He had barely any social interactions to take notes off. No past experiences to contrast against this, to help him understand what to do. He remembered bits and pieces of his pod. He remembered some of it vividly. But it wasn't enough. None of it was enough. It was of no help to him. </p><p>It was kind of funny. He was like this because of humans. Humans had ruined his life years before. They'd taken his family and taken all chances of him knowing what to do when they did so. But he needed those experiences that he'd missed out on to connect with other humans.</p><p>Funny. In a dark way. </p><p>God, George was more of a mess than he thought he was. Finding humour in his family's deaths? Sure, he was incredibly sad about it, and he wished it had never happened, more than anything he wished that. And yet he found humour in it?</p><p>Dream wouldn't find humour in his family's deaths. That's another thing that separated them. Dream was good. George was not. Maybe if George spent more time with him...well maybe Dream could teach him to be good. George had the basics down. He just needed an extra push. Dream was nice. He'd help him with that, surely.</p><p>George sighed again. Yesterday had been good. He didn't want to ruin it. He couldn't ruin it. He'd never meant to tell Dream his name. It wasn't on the list of things to do. But it just slipped out. George wondered what else would accidentally slip out. He wondered what else he could say that he knew he shouldn't.</p><p>George shook those thoughts away and sat up from under the water, droplets falling from his hair, which caused Dream to turn over from reading his book and smile at George. He flipped his book shut and placed it on his blanket.</p><p>George smiled at him slightly. He wasn't sure how to proceed. Telling Dream his name had been a big step, one that he wasn't expecting.</p><p>"You sleep a lot." Dream commented, causing George to look up at him with a weird look.</p><p>Dream laughed to himself, fidgeting with his hair as he sat with George.</p><p>"So what are we doing today?" George questioned the other man. Maybe they'd toss a ball between them, or talk about things, or maybe Dream could find something else to occupy his time with-</p><p>"Well, I was thinking you could meet one of my friends today." Dream cut George's inner rant off.</p><p>Wait, what? That was not a good idea. That was a bad idea. Sure, Dream was cool, but Dream was special. All humans aren't like Dream. Although yes, he talked about his friends all the time and how nice they were, but he's probably biased! Yes, that's it. Dream is just biased, and his friends are probably evil humans, just like the ones that ruin everything. Why would Dream suggest that? Was he going to do something? George shouldn't- he just shouldn't.</p><p>"I can already see you overthinking this." Dream chuckled, a patient smile on his face.</p><p>George looked up at him, worry on his face as he bit his lip. </p><p>"You'll be fine. It's just Sapnap. You can meet just him today, no one else, I promise." He murmured sincerely.</p><p>George looked to the side in thought. Well, if it was just one of them. Maybe. </p><p>"Please, George." Dream pleaded "he's my best friend." George narrowed his eyes, running a hand through his dark hair.</p><p>"Okay. Fine. Just him." Dream smiled excitedly, giving George a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks, Georgie!" George was startled by the nickname, and why he liked it.</p><p> "He'll be super pumped, just wait, I'll go get him!" And with that, Dream was up, slipping his shoes on and running out of the door.</p><p>"You forgot your coat-" George tried, but the door slammed shut.</p><p>-------          -------</p><p>Dream left the room in a rush. He had to get Sapnap before George changed his mind! He was pretty happy that George had agreed to it, albeit surprised. He thought George would be more standoffish at the idea. </p><p>Well, he had seemed like that when Dream first mentioned the idea, but he had ended up agreeing. So that was something, right? Improvement, maybe?</p><p>Dream just wanted George to have something to do. Sure they had their fun chatting and playing with the bouncy ball, but he felt like he was boring the brunette. He had to leave constantly for his captain duties, and that left George alone a lot. So if he could introduce him to Sapnap, at least Sapnap for now before anyone else, maybe George wouldn't be so lonely.</p><p>It had to be boring to just sit in a glass tank all day, alone with your thoughts.</p><p>Dream bounced down the stairs and to the door next to his own room. He knocked on it a few times. Sapnap opened it after the third knock. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was Dream.</p><p>"Dream? What's up dude?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>Dream grinned, grabbing Sapnap's arm and tugging him away, the other man only barely shutting his door before he was whisked away.</p><p>As they walked, Sapnap gently tugged his arm back. </p><p>"What are you doing? Why are you pulling me?" Sapnap questioned, an incredibly confused look upon his face.</p><p>Dream turned around as they reached the stairs.</p><p>"You're meeting George today."</p><p>"Who's George?" Sapnap asked. Dream didn't respond.</p><p>"OH!" Sapnap said, smacking himself on the head lightly after a few seconds of thought, "the merman's name is George? When did he tell you?"</p><p>"Yesterday!" Sapnap blinked in surprise, before shaking his head.</p><p>"Hold on- did you say I'm meeting him?"</p><p>"Yep!" Dream said simply, grabbing Sapnap's sleeve again and pulling him up the stairs.</p><p>"And he agreed?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>Sapnap groaned, "Dream- hold on a second." They stood together in front of the corridor.</p><p>"Stop saying 'yep'. Just-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, this is weird! He's totally fine with meeting me?" Dream nodded, before lifting up a finger slightly.</p><p>"Well, he was a bit weird about it at first, but I got him to agree." Dream watched as Sapnap ran a hand down his face, eyes wide and blinking before he smiled slightly.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Dream beamed, walking down the corridor towards the door, Sapnap following after him as he opened it.</p><p>------- -------</p><p>George sat quietly after Dream left. It was just one friend. Dream's best friend, at that. They'd be fine. Perfectly fine. Dream wouldn't let anything happen.</p><p>George let himself relax slightly after noticing his heart was beating erratically and his shoulders were tense.</p><p>"Chill, George. Chill." he murmured to himself.</p><p>The door swung open. Dream walked in with a large smile on his face. A man walked in behind him. George recognised him from before, when he'd just gotten here. Dream was taller than him, but the man, Sapnap, was not short by any means. Why was everyone freakishly tall? Well, he'd only met two, but still, it was odd.</p><p>Sapnap shut the door quietly and followed Dream. He looked nervous. At least George wasn't the only one.</p><p>Dream came and sat on the floor, patting the spot next to him for Sapnap to sit in. He did so, hesitantly. They sat there for a moment, George not taking his eyes off the newcomer, before Dream clapped his hands together.</p><p>"Sapnap, this is George. George, Sapnap." George resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He already knew the man's name. He was in no need of an introduction.</p><p>"Um, hi." Sapnap said, a small, uncertain smile on his face. George studied him for a moment, before saying "hello."</p><p>Oh jeez. This would be weird.</p><p>------- -------</p><p>Turns out, it was not so weird. Two hours had gone by, and George had actually started to like the man. Sure, he wasn't Dream. It would take him far longer to trust him, or like him as much as he did Dream, but the man wasn't all that bad. Sapnap was actually...kind of cool.</p><p>George had been a little bit quieter than usual, which was super quiet, considering he didn't talk a lot, even with Dream. He wasn't sure how to interact with Sapnap, but he was perfectly happy listening to the two of them banter between each other.</p><p>George already knew from Dream that the two of them were best friends and that they'd known each other a long long time, but if he hadn't been told that, he would still be able to see that it was true. The two of them were clearly close. George smiled at the sight. At seeing Dream so happy.</p><p>They joked about and told George stories of when they were teenagers, getting into trouble. George had listened with great interest. It was cool to hear about these things, especially when he knew Dream wouldn't have told him himself. (Sapnap had shared few embarrassing stories of youthful Dream that had caused the dirty blonde to blush in embarrassment).</p><p>So, even though George liked Dream's presence more than Sapnap, he wasn't a bad addition. He was alright. Maybe once he knew him more, he'd like him more. Sapnap was close with Dream. George felt the need to impress him. He felt like he had to make Sapnap like him, and that he had to in the future be a bit nicer to the man.</p><p>George didn't understand why he felt like that. And he didn't like not understanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday :((</p><p>I was busy, like I mentioned, and even though I was still going to try and find time at y friend's place to write, some stuff happened and I felt too stressed to write. I hope you can understand &lt;3</p><p>Also! I didn't realise then, but a days ago we reached one month of me posting this story! Crazzyyyyy.....thanks for sticking around :))</p><p>See you next chapter!<br/>Happy reading &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(26/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap is bothering George. George and Dream talk about his mask.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sat idly as he played with a ball. Dream had his back pressed up against the glass, reading a book, while Sapnap sat against the wall (still not entirely welcomed here by George) as he wrote in a notebook.</p><p>This ball was different to the bouncy ball. It was squishy and provided him with some stress relief every time he squished it. He wasn't entirely sure why, but it seemed to calm him down, so he'd accepted it from Dream nonetheless.</p><p>Sapnap was okay. George had already decided that days ago. But he was always here now. George had no time to spend with Dream by himself anymore. It was always the two of them joking around with their stupid inside jokes or their talk of human things that George didn't understand. He wanted to understand. Oh god, he really really wanted to understand.</p><p>George wouldn't complain about this though. He couldn't be mean to Sapnap. The man meant a lot to Dream, so George didn't want to get on his bad side and accidentally do something to make Dream hate him.</p><p>George let his gaze wander over to Sapnap, as his brow set into a furrow. The only times those two would take a break from the chatter was when they were going somewhere or having some quiet time, and in neither of those times was George able to talk to just Dream.</p><p>This sucked.</p><p>This is what he gets for getting attached. </p><p>He let himself slip under the water with a splash, some of the droplets of water flinging out of the tank and falling onto Dream's book.</p><p>The man let out a groan of annoyance and looked back at George, only to see him underwater.</p><p>Through the water, George smiled at him, and the brunette could see the man sigh, rub off the water (or what he could rub off) and go back to reading.</p><p>George frowned. He resurfaced and laid his head on the glass, glancing over at Sapnap again. The man seemed to feel his gaze because he looked up, and when he saw it was George, he smiled and waved at him in silence. George waved a hand lazily, before looking away. Sapnap was a bit of a tryhard. He really wanted George to like him. He was okay at it, but he wasn't doing a spectacular job. If he were doing a spectacular job, he would have left him alone.</p><p>That would make George appreciate him much much more.</p><p>George glanced up at Dream again. From his angle, he could mostly just see the back and side of the blonde's head.</p><p>His dirty blond curls were flattened in one space underneath the leather band holding his mask on. George wondered, for the millionth time, what the man looked like. He wished to know what his eyes look like. Sure, he couldn't see colour, but that wouldn't change anything. He felt kind of like he was being left out. </p><p>Dream's smile was big. George wondered if his smile could be seen in his eyes. </p><p>Why did Dream even wear that mask anyway? What was the use? Sapnap didn't wear one, so it couldn't be a pirate thing. George assumed the other crew members probably didn't either, so then what was it? </p><p>George wanted answers.</p><p>"Hey Dream?" George called lazily, despite not being lazy at all.</p><p>"Yes?" Dream responded, not looking up from his book as he spoke.</p><p>"Why do you wear that mask?" George asked, causing Dream to tense up.</p><p>The blonde coughed slightly, his finger holding his spot in his book as he shifted around slightly to look at George.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I said, why do you wear that mask?"</p><p>"Oh. Uh, just cause."</p><p>George narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Try again. With a better response this time."</p><p>Dream bit his lip, scratching the back of his head with the hand not on the sentence in his book.</p><p>"Well, I don't know. I'm a pirate; it's for identity's sake I guess?" Dream said, although it was more of a suggestion or question rather than a statement.</p><p>Dream wasn't being truthful.</p><p>"Sapnap doesn't wear a mask. He's a pirate too." George insisted.</p><p>Sapnap let out a startled cough at being brought into the conversation. He'd been warily flicking his eyes between the two before then.</p><p>"Well- Sapnap's just weird." Dream forced a laugh.</p><p>"You're lying to me." George snapped.</p><p>Sapnap closed his book and clapped his hands, taking the other two's attention for a moment.</p><p>He adjusted his bandana and awkwardly backed away to the door.</p><p>"I'm just gonna- uh, sit this one out." he said quickly, before slipping out of the door.</p><p>They stared after him for a minute, before Dream turned back to the merman.</p><p>Of course, the only time George has time alone with Dream it's in an argument. Typical.</p><p>"I'm not lying George." Dream tried.</p><p>"Yes, you are." grumbled the brunette, causing Dream to let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>"George-"</p><p>"Don't 'George' me. I've been nice to you, considering the circumstances, so why can't you just tell me? What, are you worried I'll tell Schlatt about it when he decides to cut me up into bits? I wouldn't even have the chance." </p><p>Dream winced at the comment.</p><p>So did George.</p><p>He didn't mean to say that.</p><p>"George...he's not going to cut you into bits." Dream murmured, quiet all of a sudden.</p><p>George huffed, trying to push the thought from his mind.</p><p>"You're changing the subject, Dream." </p><p>"Well, maybe this subject is more important." Dream argued quietly.</p><p>"No- no it's really not." George crossed his arms indignantly.</p><p>It had been an accident for him to say that. Really, he didn't want to admit that to Dream. He wasn't sure how to worm his way out of this one.</p><p>Dream rested his hand on George's arm gently, as it was leaned on the side of the tank. George's heart sped up at the sudden contact, but he forced the feeling down.</p><p>"George."</p><p>"Dream." he mocked back in the same tone.</p><p>Dream sighed slightly to himself. </p><p>"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you why I wear a mask if you admit that you're worried."</p><p>George sat there for a moment, looking down at the water rippling around him.</p><p>He looked up at Dream's mask, and then at Dream's hand that rested on his arm.</p><p>He let out a deep breath.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Fine. I'm worried, happy now?" Dream bit his lip.</p><p>"You'll be okay, George. I'll find a way to convince you, and a way to keep Schlatt away."</p><p>George wanted to roll his eyes, it was so cheesy, but the genuine tone in Dream's gentle and honey-like voice made him refrain from doing so. Wait what? Honey-like voice? That wasn't what he meant. </p><p>"George?" Dream asked after George was silent for a while. The merman blushed in embarrassment and looked back up at Dream quickly.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay. Yeah." George said, in answer to Dream's statement.</p><p>Dream smiled slightly.</p><p>They sat there in silence for a minute, listening to the wind outside before George pulled his arm from Dream's grip.</p><p>Dream's shoulders slumped slightly, but he quickly corrected himself.</p><p>"So, Dream."</p><p>"So, George."</p><p>"Tell me about that mask, then?" George questioned, leaning his arms on the glass and resting his head on them, looking up at Dream.</p><p>Dream leaned back to be able to be at the same eye length as George (despite his the only eyes seen being the painted ones).</p><p>Dream shifted slightly before he let out a heavy breath.</p><p>"I wasn't necessarily lying earlier when I said it was because I'm a pirate," Dream started. George opened his mouth to retort, but Dream continued before he could "it's a benefit of the job. No other ships know what I look like, so if I decide to make a pit stop in some coastal town, it's harder to recognise me." </p><p>George looked at him, waiting for him to say more.</p><p>Dream scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"Truth is, I had an accident when I was younger." Dream bit his lip.</p><p>George cocked his head to the side (kind of like a confused puppy would).</p><p>"I wasn't always this skilled pirate captain. I trained to be like this. I was training under my captain, at the time. He was more ruthless than I was. I ended up leaving and creating my own crew, but that's a story for another time," Dream blew out some air, "anyway, we were in a battle. It was a bad one. Usually, we would do a sneak attack, and then take them down before they had the chance to react. But these guys were different. They were skilled. They fought just as well as us, some much better, too. And I screwed up." Dream murmured.</p><p>"I was just a kid. Nearly 16. I'd just left Sapnap, despite coming back for him two years later, and I wasn't so prepared for the fight."</p><p>"So you got attacked? One of them hurt you, or something?" George questioned, eyes burning with curiosity.</p><p>"No, George," Dream whispered, "we didn't win. I got out mostly unscathed. We only just managed to escape. We'd lost a lot of our stuff. And my captain...well, he got mad. And he blamed it on me. How could he not? I was the newbie. They hadn't failed much before my arrvival, so I was automatically the one at fault."</p><p>George gulped, horror slowly creeping up his spine.</p><p>"So he made an example of me. What would happen to the crew if they screwed up again. I remember being so confused. I'd looked up to him. And then he grabbed his sword, and he slashed it down my face." Dream gulped, rubbing his arm.</p><p>George bit back a gasp.</p><p>"It wasn't meant to kill me. Just to hurt me. They treated it straight away. But the scar stayed. It goes over most of my face, to the bottom of my lips." George let his gaze drop to Dream's lips.</p><p>There it was. Somehow, he hadn't noticed it. It was fainter at the bottom, sure, but it was there. A small scar running from under his mask over the side of his lip.</p><p>George gazed back up at Dream, sitting up now.</p><p>"It's worse under the mask," Dream muttered "so yeah. I didn't like it. It reminded me of my failure. So now...I wear a mask. To forget."</p><p>Silence hung heavy in the air.</p><p>"Dream. I'm so sorry." George murmured quietly. </p><p>"It's okay George. It was a long time ago."</p><p>"...Can I see it?" George asked hesitantly, already expecting the answer no.</p><p>Dream was silent. He fiddled with his thumbs for a minute, before looking up at George.</p><p>"Not yet, George. Soon, but not yet."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO FRIENDS!! I am so so so sorry for not updating in like two (?) days. My holidays ended today and I started school again so the past days were me getting ready for that and my usual schedule of updating was messed up because I actually had to be at school (gross).</p><p>I haven't even had the time to read at all, let alone update. Thank you for your patience though, my lovely readers!! Coming back after a couple days to see all the lovely comments definitely lifted my mood !! :)</p><p>My updating schedule might be a bit whack for a while, as I need to get used to classes and do homework first before I do my own personal writing, but I promise you friends that I will find time to upload chapters!! I will finish this book, so help me god.</p><p>Anyway, happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(28/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TOMMYINNIT!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wasn't sure what kids were like. He'd never really had enough experiences with them to know. There had been no babies when his family died. There had been merfolk younger than him, that was true, but not by enough to actually be considered children. </p><p>From what he could tell when he'd swum past baby dolphins in the past, was that they were excitable. Small, loud, and excitable. George was fine with noise, he'd been quite loud around those he felt comfortable with when he was young, but the level of noise that little dolphins made was incredibly annoying. He'd always steered clear from them.</p><p>Human children were probably the same. That was one thing that seemed to be a common factor among all species. Children were small, sometimes cute, and generally made lots of noise.</p><p>Teenagers? Now, he was more familiar with them. He was 24, so if he thought about it, in the grand scheme of things, it really hadn't been that long since he'd been a teenager himself.</p><p>Out of his pod of 14 merfolk, there was only one other around his age. Karl. He'd been a few years younger than him, but their age was close enough that they bonded. He'd never really bonded with his pod like he had with Karl, other than his mother of course. He wasn't related to the other though, pods were funny like that. They'd meet other pods as time went on and then meet those they loved and break off into new pods, it was something that was common. His mother and him had joined his pod when he was 4, though he was never told what happened to his father. Things didn't always work out, he guessed. Karl and him were basically attached to the hip. They did everything together. But then Karl died. Along with the rest of his pod, in an attack. Because of humans. George had been the only survivor. In the mix of blood and screams, he'd hit his head, and woken up on the seafloor, directly below where the attack had occurred.</p><p>No one was there. Blood had wafted through the water. Sharks had been attracted to it, so George couldn't stay long. It was traumatising. Especially for a 15-year-old.</p><p>George felt jealous when Dream talked about the crew. He tried not to. He really really did try. But it was hard not to be. Dream had mentioned his bad family experience before he'd met the crew, but he had it good now. He had his family, even if they were a found one.</p><p>But anyway. Back to his thoughts on teens. He was thinking about them because one specific teenager had decided to pop in for a visit.</p><p>He'd only just begun warming up to Sapnap, so he really wasn't expecting to see anyone else quite yet.</p><p>He was sitting, alone, for the first time in a while, because there was some meeting downstairs that the two men were attending. </p><p>The door burst open, smacking on the wall, and a little gremlin teenager had made his presence very much known.</p><p>He had extremely blonde fluffy hair, a bandaid over his nose, and the general 'pirate' sort of look going for him. He wore a lot of red. He grinned, as George jumped in surprise, clutching his chest.</p><p>"Ayeee big man!" the boy exclaimed, coming in to sit by George who pressed up as far against the glass as he could away from the blonde.</p><p>"I'm Tommy! You're that merman bitch aren't you?" George blinked at him in surprise. George felt wary around him, but something about the teenager's presence was nice. He just seemed innocent. Not tainted like adults were. He looked happy.</p><p>George peered at him in curiosity. Tommy stuck out his hand towards George, who glanced down at it in confusion.</p><p>Tommy let out a bark-like laugh, and said: "You shake it."</p><p>George looked up at Tommy, back down to his hand, before relaxing his back slightly and raising his hand.</p><p>He mimicked what Tommy was doing, but the blonde shook his head with a smile. "Other hand, big man."</p><p>George narrowed his eyes for a moment before he switched hands and grabbed onto Tommy's. This was weird. He'd never made contact with anyone after just meeting them. Tommy then moved his arm up and down, shaking George's hand. George did the same. </p><p>"Now, when you shake someone's hand, you're supposed to introduce yourself."</p><p>"Uh, my name is George." George blinked at him as Tommy dropped his hand.</p><p>Tommy looked up slightly in thought, before looking back towards the merman.</p><p>"Weird name for a merman, innit?" George let out a surprised laugh.</p><p>"Dream said the same thing." he mused, growing more comfortable in the boy's presence. Not as much as Dream, not by a long shot, but the boy was nice. Confronting, but nice.</p><p>"Guess he's not so dumb then." Tommy stated, before scratching his chin.</p><p>George smiled slightly at the comment. Dream often made jokes, but he always seemed a bit wary when doing them, as if George would be offended or something.</p><p>The two of them continued to talk for a bit, before both of them heard a shout from below deck.</p><p>"Hey? Where's Tommy?" Tommy froze slightly, a sheepish grin flicking over his face.</p><p>George looked at him in amusement.</p><p>"Not supposed to be here, Gogy. I'm supposed to be at the meeting." George blinked slightly at the incredibly weird nickname but didn't comment on it.</p><p>They heard another shout, this one sounding like Dream: "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE."</p><p>The sound of two people stomping upstairs made George laugh, while Tommy chuckled nervously.</p><p>Dream burst into the room, Sapnap right behind him. Sapnap didn't look so angry, mostly a little bit annoyed at the meeting being interrupted. Dream's mouth was curled down, so George assumed he wasn't happy. His posture was stiff and annoyed.</p><p>"Tommy!" Dream yelled, "what the hell?!"</p><p>Tommy stood up, holding his hands up in surrender, laughing worriedly.</p><p>"Big D! Main man! How's it?" </p><p>Dream stomped over to Tommy and guided him to the door.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to see him yet! I told everyone to specifically wait until he was comfortable!" Dream scolded, while Sapnap gave Tommy a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes. </p><p>"It's not like George is mad! He loves me! How could he not?" Dream let out a sarcastic 'oh I'm sure', but George spoke up.</p><p>"Dream, it's okay."</p><p>Dream whipped his head around, mouth parting in shock.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I said, it's okay. He's not that annoying." George laughed.</p><p>Sapnap blinked in surprise a few times, before scowling and crossing his arms.</p><p>"How come it takes Tommy this quick to get on George's good side but it's taking me days?" He joked, and Dream flicked him.</p><p>George shrugged.</p><p>Dream let out a breath, letting go of Tommy, who dusted himself off.</p><p>"Okay. Well- alright then."</p><p>Tommy stuck his tongue out at Dream's back, causing George to let out a laugh, which made Dream turn around quickly and look at Tommy. The boy stopped making the face instantly, shrugging as if he didn't know what George was laughing at.</p><p>Dream looked at him for a moment longer, before Tommy let out an excited shout.</p><p>"Gogy, I can show you my book! It has many pretty ladies in it."</p><p>Dream whacked him playfully.</p><p>"No, Tommy." He said, before shoving him out of the room.</p><p>Tommy let out a grumble but walked off anyway, Sapnap following soon after.</p><p>"See ya, Tommy." George called, hearing an ecstatic "BYE GOGY!" and then a quieter and nagging "He likes me better" directed at Sapnap.</p><p>George heard the sound of Sapnap whacking him before the door closed.</p><p>Dream looked over at George, walking over and sitting in front of him where he usually sat.</p><p>He leaned his back against the glass, and George shifted forward.</p><p>"Sorry about Tommy." he murmured.</p><p>"Like I said Dream, it's fine." George responded, and Dream hummed slightly.</p><p>They sat still for a moment before George broke the silence.</p><p>"Your hair looks long enough to braid in some bits," George pointed out "can I try?" </p><p>Dream stilled in surprise, before nodding slowly.</p><p>"Okay. Just don't move the strap holding my mask." he agreed, making George smile.</p><p>"Don't worry blondie, I'll respect your identity. For now."</p><p>Dream let out a quiet laugh as George started pulling on Dream's hair, braiding it.</p><p>They continued like this for a little bit. George was only able to braid little bits on the side of Dream's head, but it was still fun.</p><p>George started to hum a melody. The one his mother used to sing.</p><p>Dream relaxed against the glass as George worked on his hair.</p><p>"Hey George?" the blonde got George's attention.</p><p>"Yes?" George responded, not stopping from braiding.</p><p>"Can you sing?" Dream asked, causing George to pause slightly, before nodding his head slowly, then realising Dream couldn't see him from behind.</p><p>"You want me to sing?" </p><p>"Mmmhmm." Dream hummed a yes.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. What do you want me to sing?" George went back to braiding his hair.</p><p>"I don't know," Dream said, "anything."</p><p>"Anything." George echoed.</p><p>"Just sing for me George." Dream joked, and George smiled warmly.</p><p>"Okay Dream. I'll sing for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Another chapter, even though it's short!! Thanks so much for all the support and love!! </p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(29/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>angst! whoops</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is not a foolish man. He joked around, he played his games, that is a fact, but when it all comes down to it, he's smart. He has a quick mind, and is always fast to coming up with plans and ideas.</p><p>So if that is true, then why, why can he not figure out a solution to his problem?</p><p>His goal was easy when he started this. The path was straight and clear. Find a merman, get his tears, deliver him to Schlatt, and then he'd have saved the lives of his crew. But now- well, now it was different. He cared about George. The merman was fun to be around. He didn't want to just hand him over to Schlatt. He couldn't possibly do that. He just had to find a way to convince George to give him his tears. Maybe he could make up a fib to Schlatt, that they secured his tears but the merman escaped- or something like that.</p><p>George wouldn't hear of it though. He saw giving his tears away as the greatest disgrace. No matter how many times Dream tried to explain it, he just wouldn't listen. Could George not see that his life was on the line? Could he not see that giving up his tears was the easiest and most likely safest situation? The answer was no. He could not. Dream didn't know how to show him.</p><p>Every time he brought it up, he'd get the cold shoulder. A 'not now, Dream', 'I don't want to talk about it, Dream' or something along the lines before the idea was completely blanked and wiped from their conversation.</p><p>It was tiring. Dream was worried. Really, really worried. They were still incredibly far away from Schlatt's, it would be a long time before they arrived, and with Dream stalling, they wouldn't be at Lmanberg any time soon. But still, it was bound to happen. The longer he took, the more likely it was that Schlatt would come for him. Dream knew it would happen, and he wasn't sure how to stop it.</p><p>He didn't know if he could stop it. He'd done many great things in his life and had many magnificent stories to tell of his victories, but the one time he really needed himself to save the day, he was unable to. He was, to simply put it, useless.</p><p>Dream wished him and George had met under different circumstances. Things would be so much different then. Things would be better. There'd be no looming threat over their heads, no worry, no Schlatt. </p><p>But they weren't in a different circumstance. They weren't in some mystical better life. They were here. On a boat, in the direction of Lmanberg.</p><p>Dream wished he was anywhere else.</p><p>It was night, right now. Everyone else was asleep. Dream was sitting on the stairs that led to the steering wheel. He let out a soft breath, being able to see it in the cold night air. It swirled around before disappearing, and he rubbed the back of his head. He pulled his mask off and held it in his rough hands. He stared down at it, his thumb brushing over a small crack on the bottom. His grip tightened on it as he looked back up to the sky. The stars were beautiful. They looked like they were painted by the gods. He almost wished they were. If there were any gods, he hoped one of them had created this. </p><p>He let his fingers run over the braids that George had done in his hair the night before. That was a good night, especially in contrast to right now.</p><p>Dream let out a small sigh as his gaze dropped to the water. He leaned against the wall on the stairs as the waves churned with the wind. They were dark and powerful. They were scary. Dream had lived many years on the water. Constantly at sea. He loved it, he truly did, yet the sight of the sea at night always scared him. It made him realise how vast it was, and how insignificant he was in comparison.</p><p>He thought about George. George belonged in that water. Not in a glass tank. He was wild. Not tame, not like humans. Dream imagined George swimming in that water, where he was supposed to be.</p><p>He wondered if George ever got scared of it. </p><p>Dream often found himself doing this. Thinking about George. The brunette was all the blonde could think about these days. </p><p>George's dark brown eyes invaded his mind, their depth paralysing and their curiosity burning. Dream rested his face in his hands, scrunching up his hair as he sighed. Dream didn't know what to do. He was so confused. It felt weird for him. It had been years since he'd felt this unsure about things. He was always one to be confident in his thoughts and abilities, not spending time worrying over what the future would hold. But now? Well, now it was different. His situation was the opposite of what he'd expected. </p><p>A hand patted Dream on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sound of footsteps, which was incredibly unlike him.</p><p>Sapnap was sitting next to him. The man gave Dream a worried look. Dream blinked at him, smiling weakly, before looking out to sea.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sapnap questioned, which Dream did not answer. He just let out a heavy, uneven breath.</p><p>"Sorry. Dumb question. I know you're not okay." Sapnap murmured, looking out at sea with Dream.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the waves crashing against the boat and the steady swaying sound as it creaked. </p><p>"I don't know what to do, Sap." Dream broke the silence, looking over at his friend.</p><p>He saw Sapnap's gaze flick to his scar quickly, before looking properly looking at Dream.</p><p>"I'm scared. I don't want George to get hurt. But I don't want our family to get hurt either. I'm so confused..." Dream continued, and Sapnap let out a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't know, Dream," he muttered, "I wish- I wish there was something I could do to help, but I'm just as clueless as you are." Dream shrugged in response, not wanting to answer.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, before looking back down at his mask. The porcelain seemed to glow in the moonlight. He may have thought it beautiful if he were in any other situation.</p><p>"I wish it was easier. I almost wish I hadn't become friends with him. Then it wouldn't be so hard," Dream admitted, "but I care for him. Why do I care about him, Sapnap? Why is this so difficult?"</p><p>Sapnap hesitantly gave Dream another pat on the shoulder, he was always one that was fine with physical affection, but right now it was different.</p><p>"I know why this is difficult for you, Dream...I know why you care for him so much," Sapnap murmured, causing Dream to look up at him, "but I know you will not believe me if I tell you."</p><p>Dream studied him for a moment. </p><p>"I can't give him to Schlatt." Dream said after a moment.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Dream felt tears prick his eyes. He felt like a child again. He felt like how he did when he was young and just learning of the world.</p><p>"Oh, Dream." Sapnap murmured, before pulling Dream into a hug.</p><p>Dream let silent tears fall as he clutched onto his best friend.</p><p>They sat there hugging for what felt like forever.</p><p>"I'm scared." Dream sniffled.</p><p>Sapnap just hugged him tighter.</p><p>Dream felt comfort from his best friend. It wasn't often that he cried like this, but he was glad he had Sapnap. He knew crying by himself was worse.</p><p>He turned his blurry, tear-filled eyes to the water. </p><p>Sapnap and Dream sat there as they watched the ocean.</p><p>Dream needed to figure out what to do. He knew he did. He had to come up with some solution, to save himself, his family, and George.</p><p>George.</p><p>His heart sped slightly at the thought of the merman.</p><p>He had to protect George. There were so many things to do. So much planning ahead.</p><p>But for now, he let himself relax, and sit out in the cool night air with his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! Another chapter, done :D</p><p>IM SORRY FOR THE ANGST (no I'm not &gt;:D)<br/>You guys are so awesome &lt;3</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(30/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst- also little blood warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream must have sat on those stairs with Sapnap for hours. His back ached and his fingers felt stiff from the cold. </p><p>Dream let out a heavy breath as it swirled through the dark night air.</p><p>"Sapnap?"</p><p>"Yes?" the other murmured, not moving to look at him.</p><p>"What did you mean earlier, when you said I wouldn't believe what you had to tell me?"</p><p>Sapnap looked over at the man for a minute, before sweeping his gaze back to the water.</p><p>He did not answer Dream.</p><p>The blonde let out a huff but did not continue the conversation.</p><p>Sapnap looked down at Dream's mask. </p><p>He pointed to the crack on the bottom.</p><p>"I can get Sam to fix that, if you want?" He offered. Dream held it up in front of them.</p><p>"Actually," the blonde admitted, "I kind of like it."</p><p>Sapnap let out a little laugh.</p><p>"Elaborate, please."</p><p>"Well, it makes me look cool. Shows that I've been in battle," Sapnap raised an eyebrow, "as Tommy would so kindly say, it makes me look like a 'big man'."</p><p>Sapnap snorted, punching Dream on the shoulder playfully, while the other let a tired grin slip onto his face.</p><p>Sapnap was great. He always knew just how to distract Dream from the things that worried him. He was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.</p><p>Dream let out a tired yawn.</p><p>"I should probably head to bed so I can catch even a wink of sleep before I need to get up." he stated, looking over at Sapnap who was sat by his side.</p><p>The man with the bandana nodded and stood up, stretching with a yawn, before giving Dream a pat on the head.</p><p>"Goodnight, Dream." he murmured, before turning to the side and walking down the stairs to his room.</p><p>"Night, Sap."</p><p>Dream had half the mind to follow him and go to his own room for the night, but he knew George would be startled in the morning if Dream wasn't there, so he stood up, cracking his back and joints, and walked towards the hallway.</p><p>He put his mask back on gently as he walked down to the room.</p><p>Cries filled the air. What?</p><p>The sound of crying and muttering was heard from George's room, and he quickly opened the door to see the merman, his eyes scrunched up as he shook.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>A flash of light pierced through George's vision. It lit up the water like something out of a horror story. A large shadow loomed above, as yelling voices were all he could hear.</p><p>He swam through the water blindly, as his mother grasped his hand tightly.</p><p>She was ripped away from him through the thrashing waves. He scrambled forward trying to find her, only to latch onto Karl.</p><p>"George!" the other teen screeched, as another boom echoed throughout the water.</p><p>Karl held his hand tightly as they swam, trying to find somewhere to go, somewhere safe, away from the noise.</p><p>Karl let out a cry as something hit both of the boys, causing them to part away as they pushed through the water from the shock.</p><p>Blood stained the water.</p><p>"Karl?!" George yelled, rubbing his aching shoulder.</p><p>"George!" George whipped his head up to see Karl closer to the surface, blood pouring out of him- from where, George wasn't sure.</p><p>The brunette's eyes were blurry with tears, he couldn't think- couldn't even see straight.</p><p>The faint outline of a boat from above shadowed over them.</p><p>George tried to swim upwards, letting out a hiss of pain as his tail throbbed in agony.</p><p>He glanced down at it, seeing blood swirling around him too. Just as he went to look up, to go help Karl, something filled his vision.</p><p>He didn't know what it was- it was big, and metal, and it hit him on the head with a thunk.</p><p>He sank, down and down and down and down as the yells from Karl blurred into the yells from his pod, before sound faded.</p><p>Black dots clouded his vision, and then there was no more.</p><p> </p><p>George woke up the next morning to blood wafting through the water. His shoulder and tail pained him so much, so he took some time to conjure up the energy to make healing tears. He watched as his skin sowed together, leaving a faint scar, and let himself breathe.</p><p>He was on a rock, underwater, but not too far down.</p><p>He looked around him for any sight of a mer.</p><p>There was nothing.</p><p>No movement, no voices, no ripples in the water.</p><p>Just eery silence.</p><p>"Karl?" he whimpered, "Mother?"</p><p>He got no answer.</p><p>George brought a hand to his mouth, letting out a choked sob, curling into himself.</p><p>He sat there for a few minutes before movement in the water caught his attention.</p><p>His head snapped up, hopefully, but his hopes were just as quickly crushed as he saw it was just a shark.</p><p>Then two sharks.</p><p>Then four.</p><p>He knew they didn't usually attack merfolk, but with all this blood in the water...well, he didn't want to take any chances.</p><p>He turned from the scene, slipping behind a rock as he swam, swam from the last place he'd seen his family.</p><p>He would never see them again.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Dream ran over to George, who was whimpering and shaking like a leaf.</p><p>He rested a hand on the merman's shoulder, who didn't respond to it.</p><p>Dream peered at his face. George was still asleep. He was having a nightmare.</p><p>"George," he said, "George, wake up."</p><p>The merman let out another cry.</p><p>"Karl? Karl?" The brunette muttered, his eyes snapping open but looking fogged like he wasn't actually there. Tears streamed from his eyes thickly.</p><p>Karl? Who was Karl? Dream wondered.</p><p>George let out another sob. </p><p>Okay, Dream could worry about that later.</p><p>"No, no George, it's not Karl." The merman shook.</p><p>"Karl?" he asked again, "Karl where are you?" he sobbed.</p><p>"I don't know George, he's not here. It's Dream, remember? Dream." Dream murmured, moving George's hair that was plastered to his skin from his face.</p><p>"Dream?" the merman croaked, his eyes looking slightly clearer now.</p><p>Dream stroked his hair again.</p><p>"Yeah Georgie, it's me."</p><p>George leaned over the side of the glass quickly, pulling Dream into a crushing hug.</p><p>This was the most contact they'd ever had. Dream wished it was under different circumstances.</p><p>Despite Dream's clothes now being wet, he gripped onto George just as tight.</p><p>"It's okay, George," he soothed, as the brunette shook in his arms, "It's okay."</p><p>At some point, they must have fallen asleep, because Dream woke up, his back in even more agony than before, and George half in his arms as they leaned over the glass.</p><p>He carefully pried the brunette from his arms as he helped him prop up again the wall of the glass.</p><p>George blinked slowly, waking up, his face still blotchy from the night (or morning, Dream guessed, as he'd been outside for hours).</p><p>Dream looked down at George, who stared up at his mask, before the merman looked to the side, biting his lip.</p><p>"Sorry." George murmured, letting out a heavy breath.</p><p>Dream's eyebrows pinched in confusion.</p><p>"What are you sorry for?" he questioned, and the brunette gave him a look.</p><p>"I woke you up because of my stupid nightmare."</p><p>Dream smiled at him slightly.</p><p>"You didn't wake me up, George."</p><p>George moved his gaze from the water up to Dream.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You didn't wake me up. I was already up." he repeated, elaborating a little bit more.</p><p>"Oh." George nodded slightly at that.</p><p>Dream let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"Are you alright, George?"</p><p>George bit his lip.</p><p>"I'm okay now. Nightmares like that just happen sometimes." he admitted, and Dream scooted closer to the glass.</p><p>"What was the nightmare about?" Dream asked, quickly rushing to add on: "If you don't mind me asking, of course."</p><p>George rubbed his arms self-consciously before shrugging.</p><p>"Just a bad memory. My brain likes to make me relive it a lot." he confessed, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Dream felt a pang of sadness shoot through his heart. He didn't know what happened in the memory, but it must have been really bad. George did not deserve that.</p><p>"It was of my friend," George said after a moment, "Karl." </p><p>Oh. That made sense. The brunette was calling out that name when Dream had found him. Dream bit his lip, he wondered just what had happened to Karl.</p><p>George let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"It wasn't just him. It was my mother, my pod, too," he continued, "on the last day I saw them. The day they died." he muttered, and Dream reached out to put his hand over George's.</p><p>George flushed slightly, but Dream ignored it.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Dream murmured, causing George to gaze up at him, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p>George shrugged, trying to play it off, but the sad look on his face was evidence of him failing in that.</p><p>"I try not to think about it too much, but sometimes it just catches up with me."</p><p>Dream nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>"I think you're very brave, George." he murmured, after a minute of silence.</p><p>George's mouth parted open in shock, before snapping it shut.</p><p>"Brave?" he echoed.</p><p>Dream nodded.</p><p>"The bravest I know."</p><p>George let out a hesitant smile, before laughing.</p><p>"Brave, like, big man Tommy brave?" George joked, as the tension in the room eased.</p><p>Dream let out a snort, nodding his head enthusiastically.</p><p>"Exactly like that."</p><p>George's laughter was contagious, and soon the both of them were giggling together like teenagers.</p><p>Something thudded underneath them. It was the sound of someone smacking the roof.</p><p>"It's way too early for that noise," Bad's voice rung out from his room below deck, "be quiet!"</p><p>Both of them were silent for a moment, trying to hold their laughter, before they burst out laughing together, clutching their sides.</p><p>It was a stark difference to a mere minute ago.</p><p>They heard Bad let out an annoyed groan, and laughed some more.</p><p>When they grew tired, and their cheeks ached, Dream looked over at George.</p><p>George gazed back up at him, a gentle smile on his lips.</p><p>Dream's heart fluttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! Boom, a chapter :D</p><p>As usual, sorry for the angst, but actually not sorry.</p><p>hAH.</p><p>Anyway, thanks so much for the support uwu</p><p>I love all of you so so so so so so so so much!! Your comments bring me joy and I immensely love reading them. If you've been here from the start, thank you, and if you're new here, thank you. EVERYONE, THANK YOU &lt;3</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(31/1/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a good one :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had gone by since the nightmare incident. Nothing bad had occurred since then. George counted this as a win.</p><p>Honestly, that conversation with Dream had really lifted his mood. It wasn't the laughing that had done it, though that was enjoyable, but rather what Dream said to him that made him go red.</p><p>Dream said he was brave.</p><p>George! Yes, George!</p><p>He looked right at the merman when he said it, and there was no one else there, so he couldn't have possibly been saying it about anyone else!</p><p>George had not been expecting that.</p><p>He'd always viewed himself as...well, not brave. A bit of a scardey cat. </p><p>So Dream saying that- the very same Dream that was a fucking pirate captain- so badass, saying that he was brave?</p><p>Well, it made some confidence surge through George's heart.</p><p>He was sitting and fixing the small braids on the side of Dream's head. Every once in a while Dream would mumble out complaints when George would accidentally pull on his hair too hard, but George would roll his eyes and continue his work.</p><p>He knew Dream didn't care, anyway.</p><p>George was humming a small melody as he did his work.</p><p>George glanced down towards Dream's ear and saw his earrings. They glinted slightly in the light. George wondered if it had hurt to get them pierced.</p><p>"George?" Dream wondered aloud. George hummed.</p><p>"Do you want to meet some more people today?" George paused, moving his hands down to rest on the glass as Dream turned around hurriedly.</p><p>"You've already met Sapnap and Tommy, and they were fine! If you can handle Tommy, then you can handle anyone, really." Dream joked, and George contemplated it for a moment.</p><p>Meeting Sapnap had gone well. Meeting Tommy had gone well, despite it being a rather odd experience. Maybe, well, maybe he should.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek, before letting out a little breath.</p><p>"Alright, sure."</p><p>Dream cheered, doing a happy gesture with his hands, before standing up and walking out of the room quickly to retrieve his friends.</p><p>George stared at him as he left with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Dream walked out quickly, ready to find some of his family to meet George.</p><p>Ever since Tommy had had an encounter with him, everyone was begging to meet the merman. If Tommy, out of everyone, got the privilege, then why couldn't they? Had been the main source of argument.</p><p>Now, Dream didn't want everyone to meet George today. That would be far too much to handle for the poor merman, who was only just getting used to knowing more than one person, and Dream didn't want to push him until he was ready.</p><p>He walked out and saw Wilbur, Phil and Ranboo huddled in a small group, chatting, and beamed. They were the perfect people to meet George!</p><p>He rushed over, almost tripping over himself in the excitement, and Phil looked at him with a weird look.</p><p>"You alright mate?" the elder blonde asked, and Dream nodded quickly.</p><p>"Yes! Er, well actually, I'm here to see if you three wanted to meet George today?" </p><p>They stared at him. Ranboo blinked a few times in surprise. Dream coughed awkwardly.</p><p>"Wait...seriously?" Wilbur asked, eyes widening when Dream didn't yell 'haha 'twas but a joke!'.</p><p>Dream nodded, grinning.</p><p>Phil smiled, clapping Ranboo and Wilbur on the back.</p><p>"We'd love to!" he agreed, and Ranboo nodded his head with a soft smile.</p><p>Wilbur looked like he was about to faint.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>George twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Dream to come back.</p><p>Last time, when it had been Sapnap he was waiting for, he was incredibly nervous. But this time? Well, fear wasn't striking through his heart, so that was a good sign.</p><p>He wondered how many people he was going to meet. He wasn't keen on the idea of meeting everyone at once, but he wasn't worried. Dream was smart. He knew that it would be too much for him.</p><p>The door opened slowly, and Dream crept back into the room, ushering three other people in with him.</p><p>The first one was a tall, lanky man with brown fluffy hair. He wore a grey beanie and a yellow jumper, which was unlike the classic 'pirate' look. He had a white-collar shirt underneath it and dark pants that George couldn't make out the material of. His shoes were similar to Dreams'.</p><p>The man wore an excited look on his face, and he seemed as if he were to burst any minute.</p><p>The man next to him was shorter, but still not short. He had blonde hair, and a bucket had with green (?) and white stripes.</p><p>His clothes matched the colour scheme of his hat. </p><p>He seemed older, and George wondered to himself if this might be Tommy's father. He knew it started with a 'P', but he just couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>The third person there was taller than the brunette. His hair was half dyed black, and half dyed a blondish white. He seemed young, maybe a little bit older than Tommy.</p><p>He looked the least...scary. He even looked a bit nervous, just like George. He found comfort in that.</p><p>George realised he'd been staring too long, and let out an awkward cough. He raised his hand and waved slightly.</p><p>"Uh, hello. I'm George."</p><p>They all smiled at him.</p><p>Dream came and sat down next to the glass, while the other three settled a little further away on the floor.</p><p>"The name's Phil," the blonde one joked, before gesturing to the brunette "this is Wilbur," he then gestured to the half-black haired guy "and this is Ranboo."</p><p>The two waved almost in sync, causing George to let out a little snort.</p><p>Dream chuckled at that, not even realising as he copied George.</p><p>They sat there awkwardly, not saying anything, so George waved his hands a little bit in the water.</p><p>"So...is there anything you wanted to talk about..?" he asked, and Wilbur shot up with a smile.</p><p>He pulled out a book, and George did a double-take, because where the fuck did that come from?</p><p>George leaned forward and inspected the cover. There was an engraved drawing of a merfolk on the front, painted gold.</p><p>George was careful not to touch it, as he hadn't let his hands dry yet from being underwater.</p><p>"That's a book...on merfolk?" he asked, looking up at Wilbur, who smiled brightly, nodding.</p><p>"Yes! It's very interesting, it's got so many facts, and-" he paused, furrowing his brow, "Is that weird? That I have a book on your species?" he questioned.</p><p>George opened his mouth to retort, but no words came to mind. He snapped his mouth shut, looked over at Dream, who also had no words, before shrugging.</p><p>"Well I dunno, maybe? I don't really care."</p><p>Ranboo snorted, "Where'd you even get that?"</p><p>Wilbur looked over at him, face becoming serious, as he brought his finger to his lips, shushing him.</p><p>"I have my methods." he replied mysteriously, doing a weird wiggling of his fingers.</p><p>Phil laughed loudly, before catching himself and letting the laugh get muffled underneath his hand.</p><p>Wilbur chuckled at that, while Ranboo shook his head, before opening the book.</p><p>Phil, Ranboo, Dream and George all peered forward.</p><p>"So I was reading, and I found out a lot of really cool things, that are like- wow, you know?" Wilbur did a little jazz with his hands.</p><p>The three others nodded.</p><p>"Like, merfolk are colourblind? Crazy!"</p><p>Dream choked on his spit in surprise.</p><p>"You're colourblind?!" he demanded, and George nodded frantically.</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"Since when?!"</p><p>George blinked at the dumb question.</p><p>"Since forever, Dream."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Wilbur waved his hands, "We're getting off-topic!"</p><p>Dream pointed at George, "We're talking about this later."</p><p>George shrugged.</p><p>"Anyway," Wilbur continued, "I was flicking through it, then I saw this bizarre page." he flicked over to it, placing his pointer finger on the title.</p><p>"Shapeshifting." Dream echoed what the title said, and George furrowed his brow in confusion.</p><p>"Yes. Shapeshifting." Wilbur breathed, "There's this whole page on the process of turning a tail into legs." George blinked in surprise, as they all looked at him.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>"Did you know you could do that?" Dream questioned, and George shook his head quickly, not wanting Dream to think he was lying to him.</p><p>"No, I- well, my mother might have mentioned it before, but I never really thought- it's just-" he didn't know what to say.</p><p>He faintly remembered stories his mum had told him and Karl, of how merfolk could change, and it was used many years ago to live alongside humans, but he thought it had died out, or it was just a myth! He never expected there to be writings on it, or for it to be truthful, for that matter.</p><p>They all continued to stare at him before Dream glanced back down at the book.</p><p>"How do you do it?" Ranboo asked.</p><p>Wilbur flipped a page over.</p><p>"You have to charge a moon heart under the light of a full moon- a merfolk has to do it, humans can't- and then you just...sit out of the water holding the rock and when you dry it just...happens? And then you can switch whenever, I think, after that."</p><p>George blinked in surprise.</p><p>"It's a full moon in three days." Ranboo mentioned.</p><p>They all sat there, unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Wilbur, how long have you known about this?" Dream asked, and Wilbur ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"A few weeks." he responded, and Dream sighed.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?"</p><p>A sour look crossed Wilbur's face.</p><p>"Well, Dream, I was going to tell you a while ago, but when I tried to bring it up you snapped at me to be quiet."</p><p>Dream coughed awkwardly, muttering a small "sorry". George laughed.</p><p>"What's a moon heart?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>George perked up a little bit more.</p><p>"They're these crystals that are sacred to merfolk heritage. They connect us to the moon and the ocean, basically the heart of our culture. All pods carried them around." George explained, smiling at being able to share his history.</p><p>George noticed Ranboo wince slightly, maybe in guilt at the situation, but George didn't comment on it.</p><p>"Where do you get them?" Dream wondered, biting his lip.</p><p>George opened his mouth to answer, before closing it. He let out a breath.</p><p>"Well, I don't know actually," he responded, "I never actually saw us getting them. The elders just always had a supply." </p><p>Dream let out a sigh of disappointment before Wilbur looked up quickly.</p><p>"I have a rock and crystals collection." he announced, causing everyone to look over at him.</p><p>Wilbur smiled slightly, "There's no guarantee that it'll be in there, but I've gotten them from all sorts of weird places. You never know."</p><p>Phil nodded his head, patting Wilbur on the back with a smile.</p><p>"Good idea, Wil."</p><p>Wilbur flashed him a quick grin, before looking over at George.</p><p>"Can you describe what they look like?"</p><p>George let out a breath, "Oh gee, well, it's been a while, but if I'm remembering correctly, they're kind of clear? They're pretty sparkly, and they're usually pointy," he ducked his head, "that's all I can remember, sorry." he muttered, but Wilbur shook his head.</p><p>"I'll go take a look!' he announced, rushing out of the room quickly.</p><p>They watched him go, and then Dream turned to George.</p><p>He put his hand over George's, who flushed slightly, before murmuring: "Are you ok with this? Like, would you actually want to try?"</p><p>George bit the inside of his lip.</p><p>"I mean...yeah, we could try it. I'm not exactly opposed to the idea." Dream smiled at the response.</p><p>"We could finally get you out of this annoying room!" Dream cheered, and Phil laughed. George forgot those two were still there.</p><p>"Think about it George, I could show you so much cool shit! And you could try more foods- and meet more of us, anything you want." Dream beamed, and George's heart warmed.</p><p>Dream was very excited about this, that much was certain. George would hate to disappoint him if Wilbur didn't have a moon heart.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be cool, Georgie?" he asked, and George found himself nodding.</p><p>"Yeah," he breathed, matching Dream's smile, "that would be pretty cool."</p><p>Ranboo and Phil exchanged a knowing glance between the two of them.</p><p>Suddenly, the door burst open, and Wilbur came back in.</p><p>"I was looking, and I could only find one thing that matched the description! I would have liked there to be more, because the chances would be higher then, but still, I got this! Wow, I really do hope it is a-" "Wilbur." Phil interrupted, Wilbur flushed at the rant, "sorry!" he laughed, and Phil smiled at him patiently.</p><p>He came back down to the group and unwrapped the cloth around the crystal, holding it out to George to inspect.</p><p>George leaned forward as he stared at it, eyes widening.</p><p>"Well...is that it?" Dream asked.</p><p>George looked up at the four men, before smiling broadly at Dream.</p><p>"Yes," he murmured, "that's it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! This is the longest chapter I've done in a while haha! </p><p>I actually have homework from most of my classes that I need to do by the morning but I wrote this instead because I am the queen of procrastination :D</p><p>AnYwAyS, I really really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for all the love and support :))</p><p>Also happy February!</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(1/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is very pog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. </p><p>The word repeated itself throughout George's mind as he sat in the water. Tomorrow he would see if this moon heart stuff could work. He had to charge it under the full moon, which was tomorrow, which was terrifying, but so incredibly exciting that he wanted it to happen right now. George had no idea where this sudden surge of confidence was coming from, telling him that he could do this and that it was a good idea, but he embraced the feeling rather than his fear.</p><p>If he could just squash the rest of that fear out, that'd be great.</p><p>After finding out that the crystal Wilbur just so happened to have was a moon heart, there'd been an exciting feeling in the air. After they all processed it and planned it, looking over the instructions one more time, they let themselves relax a bit. All they had to do was wait. </p><p>Wilbur had gone straight to asking him questions about being a merman after that, and George had spent about two hours answering random things, Wilbur even inspecting George's webbed hands, before Dream had kicked him out.</p><p>Well, kicked out was harsh wording. He had strongly recommended they go and do something else, Phil and Ranboo included.</p><p>Phil had been nice. George understood what Dream meant when he said he was like a father figure. There was something comforting in his gentle voice.</p><p>And Ranboo? Well, he was great. He was the most respectful of George's boundaries and he always asked questions before doing anything. They'd talked for a few minutes, in between Wilbur writing things down, to talk about Ranboo's hair. Apparently, he was born with blonde hair, but he split dyed it for the aesthetic. George thought he was cool.</p><p>Wilbur was a lot. Really, he could see why he and Tommy were extremely close. They were chaotic as shit. Two very different types of chaotic, that's true, but chaotic nonetheless. Still, George liked Wilbur. No one had ever shown this much enthusiasm into learning things about him (he'd never had the chance before, but that was beside the point), and it was refreshing to talk about his heritage.</p><p>When the three men had left, Dream and George had murmured for a long time about all the things they could do if their mission succeeded.</p><p>Dream would teach him how to walk, and then he'd give George a tour of the boat. He'd teach him fun games, and introduce him to people, and show him proper sunrises and sunsets! </p><p>Still, despite his excitement, George was worried. The idea of transforming was weird. He had no one who'd experienced it to help him through it, so he didn't know what to expect. And, well, what if it didn't work? What then?</p><p>George let out a steady breath. Dream wasn't here right now, though. They were doing some pirate shit that he couldn't be there for, which was fine. But George wasn't alone, oh no. He was with Tommy. Tommy was there. Tommy.</p><p>The boy, despite George finding him amusing, sure did talk a lot.</p><p>And when George says a lot, he bloody well means it.</p><p>He wonders if Tommy has actually come up for air at the rate of his words. George studied him curiously but didn't register much of what was being said.</p><p>Tommy's eyes snapped up to look at George as he paused in his rant, furrowing his brow.</p><p>He must have noticed the dazed look in George's eyes, signalling that he wasn't listening, because he waved his arms to get George's full attention.</p><p>"Listen to me bitch!" Tommy exclaimed, and George let his eyes focus as he looked at the teenager.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" he coughed and adjusted his posture slightly.</p><p>Tommy let out an annoyed breath.</p><p>"I was talking about me being a badass and you weren't listening!" Tommy grumbled, a mock annoyance on his face.</p><p>George winced.</p><p>"Sorry," he replied tiredly, "I'll listen from now."</p><p>Tommy stared at him for a moment, before letting out a breath.</p><p>"Are you ok...or?" Tommy asked, hesitantly.</p><p>George was still for a moment before he shrugged.</p><p>Tommy scooched closer, "What's up, big man?"</p><p>George let out an amused breath before scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Oh, well, I don't know." George tried to brush it off, but Tommy shook his head.</p><p>"Obviously you're not okay, otherwise you'd have been listening to my epic story." he joked before his face softened slightly.</p><p>"You're worried about tomorrow?" Tommy guessed, and George glanced up at him, biting his lip, before nodding slowly.</p><p>Tommy let out a hum, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>"Are you worried about transforming?" Tommy asked, and George let out a breath.</p><p>"Well, yeah, there's that. I'm nervous if it'll hurt, or something, it'll surely be a learning experience, but..." he drifted off, not knowing what words to say.</p><p>He glanced at the water, how could he find the words? There was some sort of feeling in him that he couldn't describe. He was unsure.</p><p>"You're worried about letting Dream down." Tommy interrupted George's thoughts, and the brunette's head snapped up quickly.</p><p>"You're worried it won't work, and since he was so excited, you'll feel like you failed him." Tommy stated.</p><p>How the fuck?</p><p>"Um," George started, "well, yeah. That's exactly it. How did you even know-" Tommy waved his hand impatiently.</p><p>"I'm good at reading people." </p><p>George blinked, before nodding slightly, "Right." he coughed.</p><p>"It's that voodoo shit." Tommy smiled cockily, and George narrowed his eyes slightly.</p><p>"Pretty sure that is definitely not-"</p><p>"Shut up Gogy."</p><p>They were silent for a moment before Tommy spoke up again.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about failing him. Dream's great. He won't be upset with you. He's not excited for himself, he's excited for you," Tommy assured him, "I think, more than anything, he'd just want you to be happy." </p><p>George's mouth parted open in shock, before snapping shut.</p><p>He only realised now just how intelligent Tommy really was. Sure, the kid never seemed dumb before, but the way he acted and carried himself was always just so youthful and fiery. George just...didn't expect that. This kid was so emotionally intelligent, it was insane. Phil and Wilbur were lucky.</p><p>George repeated the word's Tommy said over and over in his head, and he smiled slightly. </p><p>Tommy was sitting there in silence, a little awkwardly, and George snorted at that.</p><p>Tommy furrowed his brows, "Don't laugh at me bitch." he grumbled, and George shook his head.</p><p>"Thank you Tommy." George said earnestly.</p><p>A look of surprise flashed over Tommy's face before he buried it quickly.</p><p>"Yeah well, you're welcome." he coughed, and they exchanged a smile.</p><p>"Wanna hear my story that you totally zoned out of?" Tommy asked, a hopeful look on his face, and George nodded his head with a soft smile.</p><p>Tommy beamed at him, and George spent the next hours completely peaceful, listening to Tommy tell incredible stories (which half he believed not to be true, but they were intriguing nonetheless), and with his worries buried so deep inside of him, he didn't need to think about them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! This was short, mostly just a filler chapter to be honest, but I wanted a chance to give Tommy's character more depth and stuff :D</p><p>I gotta say...I'm excited about next chapter, I hope you are too!</p><p>Thanks so much for the support, I love all of you sm ahhhhh!!</p><p>Happy reading!! &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(2/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HERE WE GO FAM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing George thinks of when he wakes up is 'holy shit it's today'.</p><p>His head snaps up as he pushes himself into a sitting position, heart thumping with anticipation. He glanced out the window and suppressed a groan. It was mid-morning. He'd have to wait until a bit before midnight before he had the chance to transform.</p><p>He glanced up to the roof, looking at the small hatch in the roof that he'd never noticed before. Wilbur had mentioned it late yesterday before heading off to bed, he'd said that opening it would be the best way to get direct moonlight into the room. Even Dream had forgotten it was there, but Ranboo had gone up and opened it to make sure it worked. </p><p>George had no idea how this was going to go. It was such a crazy thing to do that he almost had a hard time believing he was going to attempt this. George bit his lip. He really really hoped it worked.</p><p>He wondered what having legs would be like. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't picture himself with them. He hoped he didn't look weird. </p><p>George turned over quickly at the sound of Dream yawning. He put his hands on the side of the glass and peered down at the man who'd been sleeping on the floor. Surely sleeping with a mask on was uncomfortable, but he wasn't one to judge.</p><p>That was a lie. He judged a lot. Just not much when it came to Dream.</p><p>Dream seemed to notice him and he sat up on his blanket, stretching his arms and letting another yawn fall from his mouth before he gave George a soft smile.</p><p>"You excited?" Dream asked, voice still deep from sleep.</p><p>George let out a hesitant nod, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't on the glass.</p><p>Dream grinned, placing his hand over George's, who flushed slightly.</p><p>"Me too." he murmured, and they shared a look before Dream coughed and looked away.</p><p>George let out a heavy breath, eyes flicking to Dream's hand on his, before he gazes in the direction Dream was looking.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>"Hmm?" the man answered, looking back to George.</p><p>"What's it like to walk?" George murmured, curiosity swirling through his dark chocolate eyes.</p><p>Dream pondered it for a moment, opening his mouth several times, unsure of how to answer.</p><p>"Well, it's not very hard, you just have to get used to it," Dream started, finally finding the words, "um, it's gotta be like...nowhere near as fast as you are when you swim, but it's pretty good for jumping or stuff."</p><p>George raised an eyebrow, and George could see Dream go red under his mask.</p><p>"I don't know how to explain it..." Dream groaned in mock annoyance and George let out a loud laugh.</p><p>Dream pouted at him, "Don't make fun of me!"</p><p>"Too bad." George mused, but let his laughter quieten.</p><p>They sat like that for a bit in comfortable silence, listening to the waves splash against the ship outside, and George let his mind wander.</p><p>What would happen if this went wrong? Would he be horribly disfigured? Would he be hurt? George frowned, what if it killed him? If it didn't work?</p><p>Dream must have noticed the frustrated look on George's face because he cut him off from his thoughts.</p><p>"Braid some of my hair?" he murmured, and George raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He knew what Dream was doing. Trying to distract him. Well- it worked.</p><p>George rolled his eyes fondly before guiding Dream to turn around.</p><p>The blonde did so, shuffling around till his back was leaning against the glass.</p><p>George felt a pang in his heart at the loss of contact of their hands but shook it off quickly.</p><p>He starts pulling bits of Dream's hair that's long enough into three pieces and works on braiding the side of his hair.</p><p>They sat there for a while, murmuring about random things as George braided, unbraided, braided, so on so forth. He could have just left it when he'd braided it once, but it was good at relieving his stress. And Dream certainly didn't seem to mind, rather, George thinks he may actually enjoy it.</p><p>A little while later, Wilbur barges into the room, Tommy, Phil and Sapnap trailing in behind him. George wonders for a moment where Ranboo is, but he doesn't question it. The boy probably had other things to do or didn't want to stress him out.</p><p>George smiles at them and murmurs a soft hello, his hands pausing in braiding Dream's hair. Dream lets a little grumble at that but welcomes the others despite it.</p><p>In Wilbur's arms are clothes and a rather large brown blanket.</p><p>The four of them come and sit around where Dream and George were, and George peers over to look at the articles of clothing.</p><p>There are some pants, quite similar to Dream's. Things that he vaguely remembers being called underwear, and a somewhat seethrough long white blouse shirt.</p><p>Dream lets out a breath of confusion.</p><p>"What're those for?" he questions, and Tommy snorts.</p><p>"What?" Dream repeats, staring at Tommy who continued to laugh at him.</p><p>Wilbur rolls his eyes, gently punching Tommy on the shoulder for him to shut up. Tommy grumbles at him but makes no further comment.</p><p>"Um, Dream," Wilbur says, "they're for George."</p><p>"Huh?" Dream asked, and Sapnap let out a groan, mumbling something about Dream being a dumbass under his breath.</p><p>"George needs clothes when he's going to transform." Wilbur states, gesturing to the clothes in front of them.</p><p>Dream goes red at not realising and lets out a cough as George feels a tingle of embarrassment creep up his face. As a merman, he'd never had to worry about clothes, but he knew it was a human thing, so he'd be doing it too. He wondered idly why he'd have to wear a shirt when he didn't have to now, but he decided not to question it.</p><p>"The blanket is to wrap around him before he transforms, so he has some decency before he gets dressed." Wilbur adds, giving the large blanket a gentle pat.</p><p>George hums in acknowledgement.</p><p>Dream stands up to get the clothes and blanket and he walks over to the small table in the corner, dropping them on it.</p><p>George caught Tommy's eye for a moment, and the younger boy meets him with a questioning gaze. George furrows his brow in confusion, but smiles when he sees Tommy switching his hand between a thumbs up and thumbs down. He does a thumbs-up back at Tommy, and the boy smiles slightly, before letting an uninterested look flick across his face when he looks over at Phil. He had to keep up his bravado, of course.</p><p>George's heart warmed at Tommy checking in on him. Tommy was easily becoming one of his favourites. After Dream, of course.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, after hitting a ball between all of them and chatting a bit, they have dinner. It's starting to get late, and they want to be at the top of their energy for what was to come.</p><p>As usual, George has fish. This time, however, it's cooked. He's never had cooked fish before. He prods it slightly, before shrugging to himself and eating it.</p><p>Dream looks up at him, a smile on his lips. </p><p>"Like it?" he asked, and the others waited for George's decision.</p><p>The brunette chewed for a moment, before nodding with a smile.</p><p>Dream cheered quietly, and Phil chuckled at him.</p><p>George glances up to the open hatch and can see the sky darken. He'd have to wait until it was almost midnight though, so he still had a bit to go.</p><p>Wilbur noticed this and flashed him a smile.</p><p>"How about to pass the time you tell us a bit more about being a merman?" the other brunette suggested, and George shrugged, "Sure."</p><p>Wilbur clapped his hands, "How fast can you swim?"</p><p>George furrowed his brows in thought. </p><p>"Hmm, well, I don't know. I can go pretty fast, but I've never actually tested it before." Wilbur nodded to himself.</p><p>"Do you speak fish?" Sapnap blurted out, and George looked at him with a weird look.</p><p>"....No." he answered, and Sapnap pouted in disappointment.</p><p>Dream laughed at him, causing Sapnap to flip him off.</p><p>They continued to bombard him with questions. Dream did not, as he'd already talked about all of this with George before.</p><p>Phil held up his hands, "Guys, why don't we ask him stuff that's actually about himself, rather than his species?" Wilbur flushed, murmuring a 'sorry'.</p><p>"How old are you?" Sapnap asks, and George ponders it for a moment.</p><p>"Uhm, well, time is a bit different underwater, and it's harder to tell what part of the day it is, but I think....24? Maybe?" Sapnap nods to himself.</p><p>With George's really good merman hearing, he heard Sapnap mutter 'Dream's into older guys, noted.', and George flushed, pretending he didn't hear it. George knew Dream was 21, that was common knowledge.</p><p>"What's your favourite colour?" Tommy asked, and George blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Uh, blue. It's the only one I can see properly." Tommy's eyes widened, obviously having forgotten that fact.</p><p>Dream squeaked in surprise, turning to George quickly.</p><p>"That's right! I said I'd ask you about that but I completely forgot! You're colourblind?!" George nodded slowly, "all merfolk are." he said, and Dream pouted.</p><p>"That's so trash." George feigned offence, and Dream scrambled to fix his mistake.</p><p>"No, I mean, that sucks, because you can't see colour! It's nothing wrong with you!" George rolled his eyes, and Sapnap snickered.</p><p>"You're just salty that he can't see your green hoodie." Sapnap joked, causing Dream to whip around and stick his tongue out at him mockingly.</p><p>George rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - </p><p>It's ten minutes to midnight. They'd helped him out of the tank and had pushed it to the corner of the room, letting George dry off, just as the book had told him to.</p><p>Wilbur handed the moon heart crystal over to George, and the merman inspected it. A small hole had been put in it with a thick string to make it a necklace.</p><p>"Just more convenient..." Wilbur murmured when George thanked him.</p><p>George held it in his hands as they waited, sitting down on the floor underneath the hatch.</p><p>He was wrapped up in the blanket, which felt like the softest thing he'd ever touched, if he was being honest.</p><p>Moonlight started to shine through the hatch, and George's breath hitched in nervousness.</p><p>"Okay, now just hold the moon heart directly under it, and will yourself to charge it. It should take energy from the same magic source you have for tears." Wilbur said hurriedly, and George held it out in the moonlight.</p><p>For a few moments, nothing happened. Sapnap let out a sad hum, but then, it started to glow.</p><p>It glowed for a few minutes, until after midnight, and it started to dim.</p><p>George looked up at Wilbur, who then said, "Okay, now, put it on, and make sure you're touching it. Then just, try, I guess?"</p><p>George nodded slowly, glancing at Dream, who gave him a warm and reassuring smile. George smiled back, before slipping the necklace over his head. It was cold against his skin, but he found himself not caring.</p><p>Work. Please work. I want you to transform me. Please. He willed it to work, and slowly it started to glow again.</p><p>The glow grew brighter and brighter, causing the other's to shield their eyes from it, but George just kept on staring down at it. It was...beautiful.</p><p>George felt awe course through him at it, and then, well, pain.</p><p>A hot searing pain spiked through George's body, causing him to gasp at the feeling. The pain dulled after a moment, leaving a rather uncomfortable feeling rushing through him. It made him feel nauseous, like he was going to throw up.</p><p>He rested his hand on the floor, needing help sitting up, as he felt himself start to change under the blanket.</p><p>The moon heart continued to glow brightly for a few minutes before it dulled, and George let out heavy breaths, shaking like a leaf.</p><p>The other's uncovered their eyes and looked at him. George couldn't see his legs, as they were still under the blanket, but they were definitely there. He wiggled his toes, letting out a surprised squeak at the feeling.</p><p>"So..." Dream started, "Did it work?"</p><p>George looked up at them, nodding quickly.</p><p>Wilbur shoved the clothes into George's arms, and they all turned around to give him a minute.</p><p>"Um, I might be a bit. I have no idea how to do this." George murmured, his face growing red in embarrassment, glad that they had their backs turned to him and could not see.</p><p>"That's okay, Georgie. Take all the time you need." Dream said, voice breathless as if he was the one who'd just transformed.</p><p>George smiled warmly at that and got to work. The underwear was easy. The pants were weird. They got stuck on his feet at one point, but he managed to get them on, even as he was sitting. The shirt was easier, he just slipped his arms in.</p><p>He glanced down at the buttons and furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't know how to do them. That was okay, he could get Dream's help later.</p><p>The material was soft against his skin, and George knew it would take a little getting used to, as he wasn't familiar with the sensation of being clothed, but he was ready for the challenge.</p><p>He coughed slightly, blanket discarded.</p><p>"You can turn around now." George murmured, still staring at his two legs.</p><p>This was so fucking weird.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>They all turned around and Dream came over to him and sat next to him, hands resting on George's legs.</p><p>No one said anything for a moment.</p><p>"Oh my god. It worked." Dream murmured, and George glanced up at him, smiling tiredly.</p><p>"It worked." he echoed, and the others let out gentle cheers. George went to pat his legs and realised with a start that his hands were no longer webbed.</p><p>He stared at them, closing and opening his fingers, curiosity evident in his eyes.</p><p>This was crazy. Was he dreaming? Someone needed to pinch him.</p><p>"Your gills are gone." Dream noted, and George's hand flew to his neck where his gills were supposed to be.</p><p>Dream was right. They were gone. He knew how to use his lungs, of course, he had been doing so whenever his head was out of the water, but it was weird not to feel them there.</p><p>Dream grabs George's hands and inspects them too, just as surprised as George was. The brunette let out a gentle laugh.</p><p>Phil quickly murmured to the others to get up and give them their privacy.</p><p>"Aww..." Tommy groaned, and Wilbur flicked him on the head.</p><p>"It's bedtime for you anyway, Tommy." he said, and Tommy told him to shut up as they walked out of the room.</p><p>Dream and George barely noticed them go. </p><p>George's eyelids felt heavy, exhaustion seeping through his body at using so much magic energy.</p><p>Dream patted the pillow and blanket he'd been sleeping with, grabbing the extra blanket and wrapping it over George.</p><p>"You're tired. Go to sleep."</p><p>"But-" </p><p>"Sleep, Georgie. We can work on walking tomorrow." George wanted to argue with him, but the yawn he let out betrayed him.</p><p>He laid his head down on the pillow, looking up at Dream who sat with him.</p><p>The pillow was so comfortable. So, so, so comfortable.</p><p>"Stay with me, Dream?" George murmured, worried that the man would go somewhere else to sleep.</p><p>"Always, George." Dream whispered, running a hand through George's hair to lull him into sleep.</p><p>The last thing George saw as he was pulled into a soft slumber was the smile on Dream's face. That was a smile he always wanted to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! Ohmygod here's the chapter!! This is the longest one i've written in a LONG time and let me tell you, it was not fun to edit. I enjoyed writing it though, and I really hope you all like it too!</p><p>Thank you so so so so so so so much for your support, you guys are just so sweet. Your comments always make me laugh or bring me to happy tears, so thank you so so much for that!</p><p>Sorry it's like an hour after I generally try and update, my maths tutor came when I was editing it and I had to take a break!!</p><p>See you in the next chapter!!</p><p>Happy reading &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(3/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE MERMAN WALKS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When George woke up, it was with a very different feeling than he was used to. He felt lighter, and not as weighed down to the floor. He guessed having no tail would do that to you. </p><p>Last night, he hadn’t reacted so much, he’d probably been in a state of shock at the fact that holy shit, it had worked.</p><p>He now sat on the floor, where Dream had slept all those nights, in a pile of blankets and a pillow. He clenched the foreign fabric in his hands and let out a gentle sigh at the feeling. It was incredibly soft and very, very dry.</p><p>He nudged the blankets off with his legs, deciding it would be a good idea to start working on using them. It was really fucking weird, as he wasn’t used to moving two things at once, but his body naturally seemed to take over.</p><p>He leaned forward slightly to stare at his legs, which were almost crossed. </p><p>They were…well, he wasn’t sure how to explain them. They looked like any average human legs, but he couldn’t inspect them fully due to the pants over his skin. His legs matched the skin tone of his upper body as a merman, and he let out a breath as he analysed them.</p><p>Toes were weird, he decided. They didn’t look natural. He cast his gaze onto the floor, coughing slightly. </p><p>Grot.</p><p>He lifted his shirt up slightly to look at his waist. It was weird, not seeing the scales blending into the skin that was usually there.</p><p>George almost felt a little bit sick at not having much familiarity left on his body. He was still colourblind though. Typical. Out of every merman feature he had to keep in this form, it was being colourblind? George let out a snort of amusement at his luck.</p><p> </p><p>Something shifted next to him, and with a start, he looked to the side. Oh, Dream was there. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to feel the body heat radiating from him. He was curled into a ball to keep warm, with no pillow and a very thin blanket. George felt guilt stab at his heart.</p><p>He’d asked Dream to stay, and he did, but he sacrificed his comfort for him. Dream was something else, that was for sure.</p><p>Dream’s mask was askew slightly, not enough to see any of his features, but enough to see part of his cheek. </p><p>So George did what anyone would do, and reached forward to poke it.</p><p>Dream snapped up with a sharp breath, looking around quickly before he saw George and visibly relaxed.</p><p>George let out a soft chuckle at Dream’s reaction, and Dream adjusted his mask with a laugh.</p><p>“Sorry,” Dream murmured, “you startled me.”</p><p>George shook his head with a smile. Dream let out a breath, looking down at George’s legs.</p><p>“So…legs.” Dream whispered, and George let out an abrupt laugh, covering his mouth with his hand quickly. </p><p>“Legs, indeed.” George responded, and Dream chuckled.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Dream asked, and George paused. He thought for a moment. He felt completely different...like he wasn’t in his body, but also was. He was still him, he still looked…mostly the same, but he was also so different. </p><p>George wasn’t sure how to explain this to Dream, so he just gave him a gentle smile and settled with: “It’s weird.”</p><p>Dream laughed, “Yeah I’ll bet!” </p><p>George smiled fondly at Dream, noticing a bit of stray hair stuck under Dream’s mask. Without thinking, he leaned forward, moving it from under Dream’s mask and tucking it behind the blonde’s ear.</p><p>He glanced up at Dream, or, his mask, and stared at him for a moment, trying to imagine the man’s face. Dream opened his mouth to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat.<br/>George, just now noticing the extremely close distance between them, and realising what he’d just done, retracted his hand quickly, holding it into his chest. His face burned red, but he wasn’t alone in that, as he took note of the red tones on Dream’s bottom part of his face.</p><p> </p><p>They said nothing for a moment.</p><p>Dream opened his mouth to speak, but George coughed slightly, scratching the back of his head and looking away.</p><p>“Uhm, should we work on walking?” George suggested, snapping Dream out of his daze, who coughed and nodded slightly.</p><p>Dream stood up, stretching a bit, before reaching out to help George.</p><p>“Let’s get you onto kneeling first, cause that will help you stand up.” Dream helped him onto half sitting on his knees.</p><p>George blinked slightly, before looking up at Dream, waiting for what was next.<br/>Dream held out his hands for George to grab onto.</p><p> </p><p>George hesitated for a minute, face still burning from what just happened. </p><p>He grabbed onto Dream’s hands, letting out a steady breath. Dream slowly helped pull him to his feet. </p><p>George stumbled instantly, falling onto Dream, who held onto his shoulder’s, steadying him.</p><p>George's heart was beating at a rapid pace. All of this was so new, so crazy. This was completely uncharted territory for him, and he wasn't sure how to process it.</p><p>He looked down at his legs, which were standing! Dream's grip on his shoulders tightened slightly when George wobbled, and the brunette let out a shaky laugh.</p><p>He glanced up at Dream, who was smiling down at him and grinned back, eyes shining.</p><p>They stood like that for a minute or two, letting George adjust to standing up before Dream slowly extended his arms and took a step back. His hands were still on George's shoulders, but only lightly now.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to let go. Just work on staying up." Dream said, George responding with a small 'ok'.</p><p>Slowly, Dream removed his hands, and George wobbled on the spot. George held his arms out, steadying himself. Eventually, he managed to stand there, though with his hands still slightly out for balance.</p><p>Dream grinned, "Go George! Go George!" he cheered, jumping on the spot with arms held up in the air.</p><p>George went red with embarrassment, considering what he was only learning now was something that babies knew how to do better than him, but in his defence, he'd never had legs before.</p><p>"Okay, Georgie," Dream grabbed his attention, "try taking a step."</p><p>George's eyes widened.</p><p>"Already?!" </p><p>"Better now than later!" Dream said, clapping his hands, and George let out a shaky breath, before nodding his head.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>He brought to his mind the memories of people walking. He'd certainly thought about it a lot, and he'd watched how Dream and his other friends had done it.</p><p>All he had to do was copy them. Shouldn't be too hard, right?</p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p>George was wrong, it was very hard. </p><p>He had stepped forward, immediately falling to the floor. Dream had rushed over in panic, helping him back up, and they'd tried again.</p><p>He kept falling over. Many times. His whole body was aching by the time he was done.</p><p>He'd ended up being able to walk, although incredibly wobbly.</p><p>So here he was, with Dream, practising, after about three hours, to walk around the room.</p><p>He stuck close to the walls in case he fell over, so he could grab onto something if it came down to it. He turned to look at Dream, who was standing next to him, and paused in moving. He let out a heavy breath, and Dream flashed him a smile.</p><p>"This is harder than I was expecting." George murmured, and Dream gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, before jumping in the spot.</p><p>George looked at him in utter bewilderment, and Dream laughed at the look on his face. George scowled back at him, but couldn't fight the smile off his face.</p><p>"The hell was that?" George questioned, letting himself lean his back against the wall. He deserved some rest.</p><p>"I just had a great idea!" Dream exclaimed, and George raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Dream smiled, "I'll be right back!" and then he was off, running out of the room.</p><p>George wondered to himself if he'd ever be able to run.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>A few minutes go by, and Dream's rushing back through the door, a wooden stick in his hand.</p><p>He bounded over to George, holding it out.</p><p>George leaned forward to inspect it. It was definitely wood, but it was polished. The top of it was curved over, and the bottom of it had a little rubber bit.</p><p>He made a sound of confusion and Dream laughed.</p><p>"It's called a cane."</p><p>A cane? Huh.</p><p>"It's to help you walk," Dream continued, and George looked at him in confusion. How the fuck was this supposed to help him walk?</p><p>Dream flipped it over and set it on the floor, gripping the handle.</p><p>"You lean some of your body weight on it, see? It makes it easier to walk." he passed it over to the brunette, who hesitantly grabbed it, copying what Dream had done and leaning it on the floor.</p><p>"Okay, now, walk across the room and back, but use that." Dream instructed.</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>He took a step, leaning some weight on the cane and moving it forward.</p><p>George smiled to himself, walking across the room much easier than before, but still not fluidly as normal humans did.</p><p>He turned around and grinned at Dream.</p><p>"It works!"</p><p>Dream laughed loudly, "that's the idea!"</p><p>George walked back over to Dream with the cane, and smiled, looking up at him. </p><p>He realised, even standing up, that Dream was taller than him. </p><p>He'd thought about that a lot when he was in his merman form, Dream had always been taller when he was like that, obviously, but now? Well, George didn't mind it, but it was still surprising.</p><p>Dream's towering form over him somehow made him feel safe.</p><p>Protected, if you will.</p><p>George continued to look up at him, and he bit his lip. But then, his hand slipped from his cane, as he'd not been holding onto it too tight.</p><p>He moved forward to try and catch it, but seriously overestimated his abilities, because as soon as he tried, he fell over.</p><p>On top of Dream.</p><p>The two of them tumbled to the floor, and Dream smacked his head with a groan.</p><p>George looked down, hands leaning against the floor as he sat on top of Dream.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, before Dream coughed.</p><p>"Uh, George."</p><p>George's eyes widened as he scrambled to get off Dream.</p><p>"Shit, sorry!"</p><p>He rolled onto the floor, grabbing the cane to help him stand up.</p><p>By the time he'd done that, Dream was already up and dusting off his clothes.</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment, brown eyes meeting mask, both equally red due to blush.</p><p>An awkward silence hung throughout the air, and George felt like he was going to drown in it.</p><p>"Do you want to meet the rest of the crew?" Dream asked hesitantly, after a moment of silence, obviously trying to 'change the subject'.</p><p>George's eyes snapped up, grip tightening on the cane.</p><p>He thought about it for a moment. He should feel more worried than he is. He should want to say no. But that's just it. He doesn't want to say no. </p><p>He smiled slightly, nodding his head.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, let's do that."</p><p>Both boys grinned at each other, trying to push away the fast beat of their hearts at the thought of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!!!</p><p>HERE IT IS! GEORGE FINALLY WALKS! EVEN THOUGH HE'S REALLY NOT THAT GREAT AT IT!!</p><p>Welcome back oldies of the book, and welcome to those new here!!</p><p>Also, I wrote half of this in science class. Lmao. </p><p>Time to go cry over homework :D</p><p>Happy reading &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(4/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gogy meets people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just before he was set to meet everyone when Dream offered George his jacket.</p><p>George declined.</p><p>"Why not?" Dream asked, mild hurt seeping into his voice, and George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I don't need a jacket, I don't get cold the same way you do." George responded, eyebrows raised, and Dream murmured a soft 'ohhhh'.</p><p>They were both standing in front of the door, Dream trying to comfort George, while George was trying to will himself to walk out.</p><p>He gripped the cane in his hand tighter and readied himself.</p><p>"Okay," he murmured, finally, "let's go."</p><p>Dream nodded and opened up the door. George peered out, seeing a long corridor that stretched out into an opening.</p><p>He followed Dream as they walked, albeit shakily and much slower than normal humans would.</p><p>As they moved out of the corridor, George allowed himself to look around.</p><p>The ship was big, with wooden flooring much like the inside of the room he'd been residing in.</p><p>The wind pushed through his air, and George relished in it. The breeze had always been weaker in the room, and he'd never had the chance to actually enjoy it, but now, as he stood outside, he let himself relax. </p><p>His gaze locked onto the vast expanse of water and he felt a pang of longing seep into his heart before looking elsewhere, trying not to think about it.</p><p>George breathed in deeply, letting the crisp cold air swirl through his lungs. Then he started to shiver. That wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't be this cold.</p><p>He glanced over at Dream, who stared back at him.</p><p>George wrapped his arms around himself, feeling weird with unfamiliarity. </p><p>"Are you cold?" Dream asked, a slightly smug sound in his voice.</p><p>George rolled his eyes, "I think that's another merman feature I lost," he murmured, "I seem to have lost my really good heating."</p><p>Dream chuckled, before shrugging off his jacket. George went to protest, but Dream shushed him, putting his finger to George's lips.</p><p>George glanced down at the finger, then back up to Dream. The man went red, and lowered his finger, coughing.</p><p>He handed the long jacket and George carefully slipped it on, flashing Dream a soft smile.</p><p>It reached down to his calves, but he didn't button it up. He still had no idea how to do that.</p><p>Dream had helped him button his white shirt earlier, but he hadn't paid attention, he'd been more concerned with...other things.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Sapnap was the only one standing up here. He was sitting on a barrel around some ropes and trying to rub something off his shoe.</p><p>He glanced up at the sound of the two men, eyes lighting up.</p><p>He jumped off the barrel, crossing the length of the boat towards the two of them with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"George! You're walking!" he cheered, and George smiled bashfully.</p><p>"With help," he tapped the cane, "but yeah...I'm kind of shit at it though."</p><p>Sapnap laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "you'll get it."</p><p>George smiled at him, before looking to Dream for comfort. The blonde bit his lip, before moving over to the stairs next to the corridor.</p><p>"Here, everyone's downstairs." George nodded slightly, following them. Sapnap bounded down, disappearing from sight, but George stood at the top of the staircase, gazing nervously down at it.</p><p>Dream rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, being careful not to throw off his balance just as he was learning.</p><p>"Just hold onto me and the cane." Dream murmured, and George nodded again, hooking his arm through Dream's.</p><p>They carefully and slowly made their way downstairs,  George almost falling a few times, but he let out a relieved sigh when his feet reached the bottom.</p><p>He glanced over at Dream, who gave him a proud smile, but did not let go of him.</p><p>Whether Dream noticed that their arms were still hooked together or not, George did not mention it.</p><p>They turned to the side, Dream guiding him slightly, his cane making small noises as he walked, and saw a large table with, as George counted for a second, 11 people sitting on it, Sapnap included. George and Dream were so slow in walking down that Sapnap had had plenty of time to find a seat and get comfy.</p><p>George would have let himself get embarrassed at that, but he was busy trying not to squirm at the sight of everyone's eyes on him.</p><p>A few of the people there he did not recognise. There was Tommy, Sapnap, Philza, Wilbur and Ranboo that he knew, but everyone else...no clue.</p><p>One of the men sitting at the table had brownish hair, but in the light, he could see it was closer to orange than brown. The other man had semi-dark green hair, which was interesting, to say the least. There was another dude there with pale brown hair sitting next to the orange-haired guy.</p><p>There was another with dark brown hair, and a dirty blonde with glasses. The two of them sat close together, and the blonde-ish guy flashed him a smile, so George quickly redirected his eyes to the last person. She had pale pink hair and a smile that instantly soothed George, so he hesitantly smiled back at her.</p><p>"Um, hello." he nodded at them, waving a little, although it was hard as his arm was still hooked with Dream's, so it was more of him twitching his hand slightly.</p><p>The dark brown haired guy noticed this and nudged the guy with glasses, and they shared a soft chuckle, causing George to frown in confusion, before he masked it quickly, not wanting to show any insecurities or weaknesses. </p><p>The pink-haired girl waved back at him, "Hi, I'm Niki." she smiled and he returned it.</p><p>Dream nudged George, who coughed slightly, "Um, I'm George." </p><p>"Hi I'm Bad, or Badboyhalo, and this," the glasses guy gestured to the one next to him with jazz hands, "Is Skeppy!" Skeppy nodded slightly.</p><p>Ohhhhh. They're Bad and Skeppy. The ones Dream talked about. Interesting.</p><p>"Hey," a light brown-haired guy took the attention to himself, "I'm Antfrost, this is Fundy," he poked the orange-haired guy, Fundy, "and Sam." he poked the green-haired guy just the same as before.</p><p>The both of them said 'hello' at the same time, and whipped around to look at each other, before laughing slightly.</p><p>George stood there awkwardly, his legs starting to ache a little bit due to standing longer than he was used to in one spot. He had a tight-lipped smile on his face, and was unsure of how to proceed. </p><p>He never thought he'd meet everyone. At the start, he just assumed it would be Dream and no one else. But now, he'd met lots of humans. George wondered what past him would think of this. It was unheard of. He'd probably have been smacked.</p><p>"Hey, bitch." Tommy said, out of the blue, trying to divert the attention.</p><p>A real smile crossed over George's face, and he let out a little breath of relief.</p><p>"Tommy." he grinned, pulling Dream forward to go and sit next to the little family sitting at the end of the table.</p><p>They sat down, and Dream finally let go of him, going red slightly at noticing, and George rested his cane against the side of the table, clasping his hands in his lap quietly.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat there for a bit, chatting. George mostly kept quiet, just being content with listening to the family-like banter between all the crew.</p><p>The new additions to his list of humans that he knew seemed to be nice. Niki was cool. Her voice was a lot more gentle, and George was reminded slightly of his mother.</p><p>He was also reminded of his dolphin friend, who also shared the name 'Niki'. </p><p>How curious.</p><p>He decided to bring this up, finally finding the courage to speak.</p><p>"I knew a dolphin called Niki." he stated, rather out of the blue to the others, and Niki looked at him curiously.</p><p>"You knew a dolphin with the same name as me?" she questioned, as everyone stared at him.</p><p>He squirmed a bit under the looks but nodded.</p><p>"Yes. She had a white patch on her nose. She was nice." he said on the spot, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>Niki took a second to find the words to speak, before she smiled brightly, "that's so epic!"</p><p>George smiled slightly at the praise, and others murmured their agreement at the coincidence. </p><p>"Wait," Sapnap said after a moment, "I thought you couldn't speak fish."</p><p>George blinked slightly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Tommy agreed, "What's up with that?"</p><p>"They're dolphins. They have the same connection to the moon that merfolk have. Dolphins and merfolk have always been able to talk to each other," George explained, "they're like our soul friends. Haven't you read any of the books Wilbur has? I assumed it would be in one of them."</p><p>Wilbur shook his head, "there's nothing in them about that, but I'm definitely going to scribble that one down."</p><p>Whoops. He might have just outed a centuries-old secret of merfolk culture and history. </p><p> </p><p>After George's explanation of the dolphin thing, he started to feel more at one with the others. The awkwardness wasn't there as much anymore, and he felt himself relaxing more and more.</p><p>Dream tapped his hand under the table, and George looked up at him in confusion.</p><p>The blonde smiled slightly at him, hooking their pinkies together before looking away and starting up a conversation with Fundy.</p><p>George blushed faintly, glancing down at their entwined pinkies, and smiled.</p><p>He could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Here's another chapter...I know, it's kind of dry today. Had a bad day I guess but I still wanted to upload, so that might be why it lacks my usual vibe. Sorry about that :(</p><p>I am so tired. Tired of a lot of things I guess, but I'm doing my best to provide you with chapters because I'll be damned if I let my anxiety and shit get in the way of something I really want to do :D</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Thanks so much for your love and for reading, it means the world to me &lt;3</p><p>Happy reading!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(5/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George does a think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George remembered the first few days after his pod's death very clearly.</p><p>He'd expected himself not to have, to block it out due to the trauma of it all, but no, it sat there, ingrained in his memory, clear as day, not a single detail forgotten.</p><p>He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He'd feel sick if he didn't remember those things, it would be worrying, and yet, sometimes he wished he could just forget it all.</p><p>He wished to forget the way he swam in a daze for so long. How he cried, and slept, and woke up and cried again. How he tried to fight the shaking in his body when he realised he was alone. To try and wipe away the blood flashing behind his eyes every time he closed them.</p><p>He loved his pod. More than anything, he'd loved them. They were his family, there for him through thick and thin. Even though he was a teenager at the time, going through phases and trying to figure himself out, he still found himself knowing one thing. That was where he belonged.</p><p>But those memories hurt.</p><p>Why should he have to be in pain? Why should the burden of his families death still hang heavy over his shoulders?</p><p>He loved to remember the little things. The way his mother would run her hands through his hair to lull him to sleep. The way Karl and he would spend hours exploring abandoned ships and scary caves. The way the elders would tell them off, but ruffle their hair fondly, because they were never really angry, just worried, because they were loved.</p><p>It made him feel sick to think that he no longer had that. So much so that he almost wished he could just forget about his past. If he couldn't remember, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.</p><p>George was sitting on the deck next to Dream, letting the cool wind sift through his hair, the ghost of his mother's hands running through his brown locks.</p><p>He shivered, pulling his jacket around himself tighter. Dream had gotten him one after he'd had to borrow the blondes'. He'd been very thankful, of course, but he had the odd desire to keep Dream's on.</p><p>He didn't though.</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>George's eyes fluttered almost shut as they sat on the benches lining the ship's frame. Through his eyelashes, he could see the ocean, as the water churned ominously, the quickly darkening sky making it look all the more daunting and large.</p><p>He'd never realised it, when he was in the water, just how big the ocean really was. </p><p>He was constantly on the move down there, having to fight for survival and to keep his life, that he'd never really noticed just how much he moved around.</p><p>It wasn't often that he let himself go into the water that stretched further down than he'd ever been before. He usually just stuck to reef's, cave systems, or places that had lots to occupy the water with. It made him feel less lonely, that way, among the seaweed, coral and fish.</p><p>But as he looked across the vast expanse of water, not being able to find an end, he shivered. </p><p>It was entirely different from this perspective. This was what humans saw all the time? He pitied them. They would never know the beautiful waters and life that lay below the surface. They would never know the rush of gliding through the water at rapid speeds, or the thrill of hunting. Or how the sunlight bent through the water from below.</p><p>George gazed up at the sky. He pitied himself. He had no idea if he would ever experience that ever again. He was just like those humans now. Stuck. Above water, never to live, not really.</p><p>He glanced down at his legs and felt a pang of sadness. They were neat. That much was true. They were intriguing and new, and something to learn about. But they weren't him. Not really.</p><p>He did not dare mention the odd feeling in his chest to Dream. The man was so excited to finally share something really human with the merman, he didn't want to ruin it. Not when things were so good.</p><p>George tried to let himself listen to the wind. Just like he did when he visited the surface. His heart ached to hear the music, the whisper of his mother, the whispers of thousands of years old merfolk, to hear what merfolk long forgotten and gone from this world would sing, but he could not. They were so faint. Every once in a while, a small murmur echoed through the sky, one only he could hear, but it was different. Fragile, even.</p><p>As every second grew, he found himself detaching more and more from who he's supposed to be.</p><p>He looked down at the moon heart crystal hanging from his neck. So innocent, it looked. So beautiful. He wondered if it knew it was the source of his problems.</p><p>He'd been so excited. So ready to face this challenge, with Dream by his side. To find something else to think about other than his impending doom.</p><p>He hadn't expected to feel so lonely. He had more people around him than he had in years, and yet it was the most disconnected he'd felt in a long time.</p><p>George decided it was probably nothing to worry about. He'd transform back into his normal merman form when the time came, and it would all come back to him. He'd be normal again.</p><p>...Right?</p><p>George sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Dream looked over at him. The blonde nudged him slightly, causing George to snap his eyes to the masked man.</p><p>"You ok?" Dream asked, and George pondered it for a moment.</p><p>Okay? Was he okay? What an interesting question that was.</p><p>Who decided what okay felt like? How would he know what okay was?</p><p>"Yeah," he murmured, after a minute, "I'm good."</p><p>Dream continued to look at him as if he did not believe him, but he did not fight it. </p><p>George was thankful he did not.</p><p>They continued to watch the sky as the sun set, and George found himself agreeing with Dream. Sunsets really were beautiful. </p><p>When the man had gone on and on about it before, he hadn't cared much. But now? Well, he could see the appeal.</p><p>Even if he couldn't see the colours properly, and even if they probably looked far much better to Dream, he still found himself loving them.</p><p>He glanced over at Dream.</p><p>He wondered if Dream wasn't there, would he still like them?</p><p>George sighed slightly, looking at the water.</p><p>Yes, he was scared. He didn't feel too right. He was so worried and unsure that it almost consumed him.</p><p>He brought back his previous thoughts on belonging. His family, under the water, was where he belonged. But they were dead. They weren't coming back, he knew that much. He'd known that for a long time.</p><p>George had spent years trying to find somewhere to belong again. He'd always failed.</p><p>Dream slowly intertwined their hands, and George blushed, not looking away from the water.</p><p>He was different. So so so different. He and Dream were not the same. But even with their differences, George could feel himself smiling.</p><p>His eyes moved over to the side of the ship, where Skeppy and Bad were cuddling under a blanket, then over to Phil and his boys, where they laughed at some joke, Tommy almost doubling over from his laughing fit. He looked over at Niki, who held out pastries, while Ranboo tried to consume all of them, almost choking, as she laughed at the younger boy.</p><p>He watched them. He watched them laugh, watch them be themselves, watched them be what they simply were. Human.</p><p>He looked back to his hand that was being held by Dream.</p><p>He used to belong with his family. He used to belong in his pod. But now, well, now George found himself belonging here. And he couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! Another chapter, right back at you! Very little dialogue this time, mostly to just get the idea of how George is feeling out there, but yeah.</p><p>I wanted to say thank you so much for all the kind words!! They really mean a lot to me. I know yesterday I said I had a bad day, which is true. I've been having a lot of them recently, but I'm still going to update. Because it makes me happy, even if it doesn't last forever. You guys make me happy, really &lt;3</p><p>Also, just a small idea, to those of you who actually read the author's note, I was thinking of maybe doing a tiny Q&amp;A soon? Just some random questions, could be either about the story (no spoilers tho) or me, or stuff like that. I'd just put the answers in an author's note in the future, maybe next if anyone decides to ask stuff, I don't know. If you do want to do that, drop some comments below! I will 90% answer them &lt;3</p><p>Anyway, thanks so much for your support. I love all of you guys sm!!</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(6/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my heart feels full after this one friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting really late. The sun had long stretched under the horizon and the moon had taken its place. The moon was always something that comforted George, it did have some sort of celestial connection to him, after all.</p><p>It was something truly magnificent, so much bigger than anything he knew. So close to his heart, and yet so far away.</p><p>George gazed up at the moon that hung heavy in the sky and let out a little sigh. He felt Dream squeeze his hand, so he looked over to the man sitting next to him.</p><p>"Are you tired?" Dream asked, voice mixing with the wind.</p><p>Despite the exhaustion seeping through his body, George shook his head. It was so peaceful right now. So perfect. He didn't want to sleep.</p><p>Too bad his body betrayed him, as right after he shook his head he yawned loudly.</p><p>He clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes blinking to stay awake, and Dream laughed.</p><p>"Not tired, my ass."</p><p>Dream stood up, pulling George to his feet and handing him the cane. George probably didn't need it, considering he was leaning on Dream so much (he's tired, so it's fine), but he took it anyway.</p><p>They walked across the length of the ship, Dream waving goodnight at some of the people still awake before they stopped at the two entryways. One that led down the hallway to George's room, and the other a staircase leading down to the crew's rooms and main area.</p><p>George thought of his room. The blankets thrown haphazardly on the floor, Dream not being able to sleep comfortably while George had the 'bed'. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking up at Dream, who was obviously lost in thought, probably on the same problem.</p><p>They stood there in silence for a moment before Dream sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Let's just go to my room." he said, moving towards the stairs.</p><p>George paused for a second, before moving alongside Dream.</p><p>They carefully made their way down the stairs, and then walked through the corridor that George had not seen yet.</p><p>At the end was a door and another one on the wall next to it. Dream opened the one at the direct end, and George followed him.</p><p>It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was an average-sized room, at least from what George could tell, he didn't know a lot about human stuff. He was taking his knowledge from the shipwrecks he'd explored when he was younger.</p><p>There was actually a real bed in this room, in comparison to the blankets that they'd pretended were a bed in George's room. </p><p>George was too tired to protest when Dream told him he could sleep in here. Maybe if he wasn't actually dead on his feet, he'd have insisted he just go back to his room, but as he sat on the bed, and realised just how comfortable it was, he decided he wouldn't have the energy to argue anyway.</p><p>It was absolutely the softest thing he'd ever felt. He wasn't sure if he'd been this comfortable in his whole life.</p><p>He wondered why, when Dream had this, he'd been sleeping in George's room. He glanced over to Dream, who was climbing onto the other side of the bed, kicking off shoes. George also wondered why he didn't have shoes like everyone else. Whatever. He'd figure that out later.</p><p>Dream flashed him a smile, and George blinked tiredly back at him, before looking up at the roof.</p><p>He tried to stay awake, not to be rude to Dream, who was obviously still very awake, and reading a book, at that. Dream noticed this and laughed, flicking the side of George's head.</p><p>"Go to bed, George." he said. </p><p>George wanted to argue with him, say he wasn't tired, thank you very much, and that he could stay up if he wanted to, but the softness of the pillow and warmth of the blanket was pulling him under. He let out a content sigh, and fell asleep.</p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p>When George woke up, Dream was reading. He must have gotten up a while before him because he was wearing fresh clothes.</p><p>George blinked up at him, before sitting up. He pushed the pillow up and leaned against it. Dream looked over at him, shutting the book and placing it on the blanket.</p><p>"Morning." Dream greeted him, and George croaked out a good morning to him.</p><p>He coughed slightly to clear his throat, embarrassed at the voice crack.</p><p>Dream wheezed and George went red, "Stop..." he grumbled, and Dream tried to catch his laughter. He coughed slightly, biting his lip.</p><p>"Sorry," Dream chuckled.</p><p>George rolled his eyes, yawning slightly.</p><p>They sat there for a moment before Dream let out a big sigh.</p><p>George looked at the man with the mask in confusion.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing full well from Dream's body language that he wanted to say something.</p><p>Dream bit his lip, looking over to the corner of the room where a stool stood, clothes piled on it.</p><p>"George, how would you feel if I showed you my face?"</p><p>George's breath caught in his throat.</p><p>"Par- pardon?" he asked, and Dream scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>"Well, I just- I trust you enough now. I'm not so worried...about what you'll think," Dream admitted, "I mean, of course, I'm scared- but- well you might think me ugly- and I'll put the mask straight back on if you think that-"</p><p>George cut his rambling off by shushing him.</p><p>He sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at Dream, who finally moved his head to look back at him.</p><p>"Dream, if you're comfortable, and you do actually want to show me, then yes, I'd like that." he breathed out, and Dream nodded slightly.</p><p>They sat there, sitting in front of each other for a moment. George assumed Dream was trying to find the courage to actually take the mask off. George was patient. He'd wait.</p><p>He was surprised that Dream was deciding to do this. He knew that Dream had promised one day that he'd show him, but he didn't expect it to be this soon.</p><p>George wondered what he looked like. Dream went on and on about not liking what was underneath the mask. He knew of the scar, he knew of the insecurities. Was he really ugly? George wouldn't care. He wouldn't mind if he was a fucking goblin under the mask, because he was Dream. His Dream.</p><p>The blonde pulled the mask off, holding it in his hands and staring down at it, refusing to make eye contact with George.</p><p>The brunette could barely breathe.</p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>He sat there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Slowly, George's hands crept out, holding Dream's face gently, moving it from looking down to look up at him, so he could see more of the man's face.</p><p>His hands cupped Dream's cheeks, and he gazed at his face. His eyes racked over the scar that ran from above his eyes to below his lips, diagonally across his face. His thumb ran over is slightly, and he smiled. Dream was so brave. Freckles dotted his cheeks.</p><p>George could practically feel the panic radiating off of Dream, and he moved his eyes up to make eye-contact with the man.</p><p>His eyes. They were- well, he wasn't sure how to explain it. Amazing. Wide, and curious, and beautiful. George wished right now, more than anything else, that he could see their true colour. He was sure they'd be even more beautiful.</p><p>"What colour are your eyes?" he whispered, and Dream blinked in surprise, still holding eye-contact, face still being held by George's hands.</p><p>"Green." he whispered back, and George smiled.</p><p>Green. He wanted to know what that looked like.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, and Dream's hands came up, holding onto George's and pulling them down. They sat there, holding each other's hands, just looking at each other. Nothing else.</p><p>After a minute, Dream blinked slightly.</p><p>"Say something, George. I can put the mask back on if you want. Just say anything."</p><p>George smiled, not stopping from looking at Dream. It was addictive.</p><p>"You're beautiful." he stated, and Dream coughed in surprise.</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>"You're beautiful." George repeated again, and Dream's mouth parted in surprise.</p><p>"Me?" he whispered, voice cracking slightly.</p><p>George nodded, gripping Dream's hands tighter.</p><p>"Yes, you. Do you see anyone else here that I could be talking to?" Dream shook his head slowly before a smile lit up his face.</p><p>His face.</p><p>The face that George could see.</p><p>George smiled back.</p><p>"I can see you." he murmured, and Dream laughed, nodding.</p><p>"You can see me!" George laughed.</p><p>They sat there, laughing for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>George's cheeks ached from all the smiling, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Just seeing the smile on Dream's face made it worth it. Made everything worth it.</p><p>George's heart thrummed in his chest.</p><p>Dream was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! The day finally arrived!! I know a lot of you were excited for this chapter, so I hope I did you justice! I was going to mention yesterday that you should be excited about this chapter because something big would happen but I decided I wanted to surprise you instead. Call me evil, if you wish.</p><p>Q&amp;A</p><p>Okay- so I did get some questions for the Q&amp;A, so I'll answer them right now! If there are any more asked after this I'll just put them in another author's note in the future &lt;3. </p><p>Note: some of these questions are from wattpad users, others are from ao3, I'm answering both on this &lt;3</p><p>FROM WATTPAD:</p><p>1. "what was your main inspiration to start writing?" from peanoott = honestly, it's always been Minecraft. I started writing fanfiction like...five or so years ago, and it was Aphmau stuff. I just searched up Aphmau one day to try and watch a new video of hers and found fanfiction on her, and after that, I started writing! Over the years I kind of grew out of that phase and moved onto other fandoms, like gravity falls, harry potter, marvel, bnha etc and wrote some little things about them, but after getting back into Minecraft again I decided to write! It took me a little bit to get back into the swing of things, but I'm so glad I did it!</p><p>2. "what's your favourite colour?" from peanoott = yellow! It makes me happy :)</p><p> </p><p>FROM AO3:</p><p>1. "How do you write inner thoughts so well?" from sapling = blood, sweat and tears go into it, my friend :")</p><p>2. "I'm kinda curious as to what your future plans are. Are you gonna continue writing after you finish this story?" from lookbehindu = I do plan on writing much more after I finish this book! I may take a little break after this book is done from writing big books and just work on some one-shots for a bit, but I do already have something planned! I'm thinking it will be in this universe, the same one that our merman George and pirate Dream are living in, but it will follow the story of someone else! Keep an eye open for that in the future :)</p><p>3. "Is your sleep schedule messed up like me? Whenever you release a chapter it's always nighttime for me" from lookbehindu = Although I do have a very bad sleep schedule, it's more likely than not that we have different timezones! I'm Australian, and most days after school I update around 5:30-6:30 pm! Despite the fact that I'm writing this at 1:00 pm today, that's usually the timeframe in which I post. :)</p><p> </p><p>I'll answer more questions (if I get any more lmao) in the future.</p><p>Until then, happy reading!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 Thanks so much for all your love and support :D</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(7/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm getting so bad at summaries lmAO. Storytime with George!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was lounging on some blankets in the main eating room. There was a corner of the room filled with pillows and blankets because heaven forbid they have couches. It was comfy though, so he wasn't complaining. </p><p>Dream was sitting next to him, and George was half leaning on the blonde as he read. Dream was reading out a story to George, something about three little pigs or whatever. The man had said that it was one of the countless stories he'd been told as a kid, and that he was set on telling George every single one.</p><p>This was somewhat odd, considering these stories were made for, well, children, but he let Dream read them anyway. He found comfort in telling George these stories, so who was he to stop him? </p><p>And besides, George had made Dream promise that he could tell him some of his pods stories, so he would get something out of it too.</p><p>Honestly, George wasn't really listening very much. He'd tune back in at points to hear something about a wolf (he had no idea what the hell that was), or houses being torn down. Something about the calming and velvety voice of Dream made him unable to focus. He continuously felt himself drifting off a bit, getting lost in thoughts. </p><p>The thing that really made him lose focus though, was Dream's face.</p><p>Ever since their little moment two days prior, along with George declaring Dream's beauty, the man had been more open to wearing the mask off of his face. He had it resting on the side of his face up on the top so he could move it down quickly if it came to it, but he was trying his best not to.</p><p>The rest of the crew had seen his face before, of course, but they were also used to him constantly wearing the mask even around them. </p><p>When Dream got uncomfortable, or at a point he was required to show more emotions, he'd slip the mask back on. He was obviously used to being able to hide them behind a cover, and hadn't trained himself so well to control his facial expressions.</p><p>George understood. He was just glad his words had resonated with the man. It wasn't as if he was lying either. Dream really was beautiful.</p><p>So yeah, maybe he found himself drifting off to stare at Dream's face while he told him stories. It wasn't creepy, he had to remind himself, Dream knew he was looking, so it wasn't weird. Promise.</p><p>Just something about the smile on his face, which so clearly reflected in his eyes, made him happy. He felt something flutter in his stomach, and moved his gaze back away from Dream.</p><p>Niki walked by, her gaze lingering on Dream's face for a second, even after two days, she was still surprised to see him so open about showing his face. </p><p>Her eyes flicked down to George, who was looking at her, and she flashed him a smug smile. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't have any time to question her as she walked up the stairs to the deck.</p><p>He watched her leave, before scratching the back of his head and tuning back into what Dream was saying.</p><p>"And then the wolf ran away, leaving the three little piglets to live happily ever after, free from the wolf's harm." </p><p>George nodded his head, pretending he'd been listening, and met Dream's eyes.</p><p>They stared at each other for a minute, before Dream cleared his throat and looked back down at the book, snapping it shut and holding it in his hands.</p><p>"Did you like it?" he asked, and George hummed.</p><p>"Very interesting." </p><p>Dream paused, "were you even listening?" he questioned, and George went red.</p><p>"Totally!"</p><p>"Oh yeah? What happened in it?"</p><p>George paused, "there were some pigs. And a wolf. And the wolf was...mean?" his statement sounded more like a question, and Dream laughed, shoving him slightly.</p><p>"You rat! You weren't even listening!" he accused, but the smile on his face and amused tone in his voice betrayed the fact that he wasn't actually annoyed.</p><p>George barked out a laugh, and they started snickering in the corner together, earing a rather confused look from Bad who was sitting at the table across from them.</p><p>After their laughter died down, Dream asked George a question.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me one of your stories then? If my children tales bore you so much." </p><p>George pondered what to tell him.</p><p>"Do you want to know a story I've experienced or a story told to the children?" he asked, and Dream paused, "both."</p><p>George rolled his eyes, "Okay, we'll start with a kids story."</p><p>He sat there for a moment, trying to decide which one to tell the blonde, before an idea popped into his mind, causing him to smile to himself.</p><p>"Alright, this is the story of how merfolk came to be." Dream raised his eyebrows in interest, snuggling closer to George to get comfortable.</p><p>George snorted at him, before continuing.</p><p>"The moon was lonely. You see, the sun, their old companion, didn't like them anymore. They had created these beings called humans, and they spent their time not resting tending to them, bringing them to life, and shining their sun over the beautiful lands. They abandoned our moon. No matter how hard they tried, the sun never had the time of day for them, so they decided to create their own versions of the humans. The moon, you know, was always so connected to the ocean. The tides and swirls of sea were controlled by them, but there was just something missing. So they got some humans, got some fish, and combined them," George said, as people around the room started shuffling closer to listen to him talk, "they gave us speed, conquer over water, and adapted our bodies to become the souls of the sea. The moon had seen the diconnection between the sun and their humans. The humans didn't even know of the sun being their parent, so the moon created what we call a moon heart, the very thing that helped me transform my body. Crystals, to remind us, and to connect us to our parent, our moon." he held onto the crystal, showing it as the others peered forward to look at it.</p><p>He laughed, "it's just a kids story, though. I don't know if it's actually real, but it's true that we have a connection to the moon. The ocean is powered by it, therefore making us powered by it."</p><p>Dream held onto George's hand, who blushed. </p><p>"That definitely beats my story." Dream joked, causing Sapnap, who had at some point joined the group alongside the others, to laugh.</p><p>"You're just shit at storytelling, Dream." Dream narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance, before laughing as well.</p><p>"That's really interesting, George." Phil commented, and George smiled, noticing Wilbur scribbling down his previous words into a book.</p><p>Cool.</p><p>The rest of the crew who wasn't already there came and chatted for a bit, all of them finding spots on the blankets and pillows to relax.</p><p>George glanced up at Dream, who smiled fondly down at him.</p><p>"Now tell me your own story. Something interesting that happened." Dream suggested, and George sighed. Everyone stopped their chatter at Dream's words, ready for another story from a merman. </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Stories about friends? Unless you don't have any, bitch." Tommy interjected, and George reached over to shove him over. The boy grumbled, sitting back up, but fell silent.</p><p>"I used to have a friend," George commented, "before he died." Everyone looked at him in shock, and he went red, "I did not mean to say it that blunt!" he explained, holding his hands up and shaking them.</p><p>"Tell us about him," Bad stated, before adding an "if you're comfortable, of course."</p><p>George blinked at him, looking around for confirmation as other people nodded in agreement.</p><p>He let out a breath, before sighing.</p><p>"Okay, sure."</p><p>Where to start?</p><p>"His name was Karl," Dream shifted next to him, obviously remembering George talk about him, "He was like my brother, I guess. We weren't related, but we may as well have been. We were the closest in age in my pod, so we just stuck together," George smiled fondly, "we'd break off from the others to go and explore shipwrecks all the time. I'm pretty sure we gave the elders heart attacks every time we disappeared." he laughed, and a few people, like Fundy, Niki and Ant smiled.</p><p>"I remember one time, we were in a shipwreck, and we found a whole chest of jewellery. We spent hours sifting through our finds and trying things on, it was so much fun. And then this big fucking shark showed up, and we had to scramble our way out of there. Most sharks coexist with merfolk rather peacefully, but this particular one was a little bitch."</p><p>"It chased us home, and my mother and the others had to fight him off. Since we led him to our pod, we were stuck on hunting duty for weeks! It was such bogus." George laughed, scratching the back of his head as he got lost in his memories.</p><p>"George?!" Ranboo fake gasped, "a trouble maker? Impossible!"</p><p>George poked his tongue out at him, "I'll have you know I was very cool. Never listened to anyone. Except Karl. And maybe my mum." he shrugged.</p><p>"How old were you when that happened?" Wilbur asked, and George frowned.</p><p>"13, I think. Something like that."</p><p>A few people laughed, and he felt Dream squeeze his hand reassuringly. Dream always knew what was up. George loved to talk about Karl, but it still made him sad. His best friend was brutally murdered by humans, after all. It was a bit of a sore subject.</p><p>Speaking of being murdered by humans-</p><p>George wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He really enjoyed hanging out with these people, they already meant so much to him, especially Dream, so he wasn't sure how to proceed. </p><p>These humans defied everything he knew about humans before. If they were different, who's to say the rest of the human's weren't also like that?</p><p>Yes, they'd technically kidnapped him, but they had their reasons.</p><p>And now he was left to his decision. Go along, give his tears, betray merfolk culture of tears being earned, and hopefully be pardoned to leave, or don't give up his tears, possibly get tortured, but keep his ancestors proud. Which to choose?</p><p>They both had their pros and cons, but the biggest factor he was taking in was the fact that if he went with the first choice, give them his tears, go with them to deliver to Schlatt, he'd maybe get to go back and stay with Dream. Surely then he'd be able to go back into the ocean, but he could always follow the boat and take time on board in human form. Then he'd be able to stay where he felt safe.</p><p>It was the smartest decision, of course, with the most benefits, but he still felt guilt stab at his heart at the thought of giving tears to humans when merfolk's number one rule was to never, under any circumstances, ever do it.</p><p>George sighed, watching the others chatting amongst themselves, some of them murmuring about George's stories.</p><p>Dream shifted next to George, and the man looked up at him. Dream smiled down at him as their eyes met. He'd never get used to that. Seeing Dream's eyes.</p><p>He smiled back up at the blonde, leaning his head against the man's shoulder, and fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>"All well in George land?" Dream joked, whispering to him, and George laughed softly.</p><p>"All is well," he murmured, making his decision.</p><p>"All is well." he repeated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER AHHHH!!! Thanks so much for your love and support, it means the world to meeeeeee &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Man, I just realised I do cliffhangers a lot...my bad. Not going to stop doing them though. &lt;3 Sorry not sorry &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Here's another question I got for the Q&amp;A: </p><p>WATTPAD:</p><p>"How on earth are you able to update freaking everyday?! Like where is this all coming from??? XD just how? I may not read fics as much but I know that most authors don't really post chapters this often with such quality as this. Lol do you just type like really fast and have the entire thing all ready in your head?" From ShinyTia = wow! That's a pretty good question actually, even if I'm not sure about the answer myself lmao. I try to find time in between homework to write my chapters, and sometimes I'll write portions of it in class when I've finished the work. As for the quality thing, I've been writing stuff like this for yeeeeeaaarrrrsssss (5 to be exact), so I guess I've improved over that time.</p><p> When I started it out, I used to post every day, and so coming back to write a dreamnotfound fanfic I just automatically went back into the same schedule.</p><p> I'll be honest though, there's lots of days where I really do not want to write, and I don't have the motivation for it, but I know it makes you guys happy to see my updates, so I do it anyway! Before I started this book I wrote down basically what I wanted to happen in the book, so I've used that as a guide for bits of content, but generally each chapter I'll just wing it and then edit it after to make more sense. I hope that made sense! Thanks for the really good question &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>As always guys, happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(8/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george decides what to do</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, when Dream wasn't with him, like when he went to the bathroom or had to talk with someone, George would practise his walking.</p><p>There wasn't anything wrong with Dream helping him walk, but George was trying to do it without the cane, and he didn't need Dream laughing at him every time he failed.</p><p>He told himself that was the reason, but really he just wanted to surprise Dream. He wanted to become perfect at walking and show off to the blonde, who he knew would be excited.</p><p>The cane was great, that was true, but he didn't want to rely on something. He wanted to be able to do it himself, with absolutely no help.</p><p>So every moment Dream wasn't there, George would sneakily walk around, making sure no one was there, and try to leave his cane propped up on the wall.</p><p>There were always people around almost everywhere, so he'd usually just go into Dream's room, which had somehow become his room now too, and do it. That way, he could fall onto the bed if his legs failed him, which was an added benefit.</p><p>He found he was quickly getting better at it, and the next time he saw Dream he was going to show him just how awesome he was.</p><p>George sat on the corner of the bed, sighing slightly after working for a bit. Dream was off somewhere, he wasn't really sure, but this is the longest he's been gone since they became friends.</p><p>He yawned, falling back onto the bed and staring up at the roof. He thought back to a few days ago, when he'd been telling everyone the stories, and when he'd made his decision on what he was going to do.</p><p>George thought long and hard about it before, and even after deciding what to do, he kept second-guessing himself.</p><p>He had to remind himself that it was the right decision.</p><p>He just needed to figure out what to say to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Dream had just spent two hours on deck trying to fix the steering wheel. The bloody thing had broken, and him, Sapnap and Ranboo were trying to get it back on.</p><p>He sat down on the stairs after achieving his mission, rubbing his face tiredly. He had to get used to it, not wearing his mask. It'd been a long time since he'd had the confidence to do that, but something about George's words had made his heart flutter. When he looked in the mirror now, he didn't hate it as much. </p><p>He still didn't like the look of it, but it didn't leave the same ache in his heart when he saw himself. Before the scar, he'd considered himself to be relatively attractive, but ever since, he'd really not felt comfortable in loving his face. He'd grown to resent the scar, and it's constant reminder that he wasn't good enough.</p><p>So for George to call him beautiful, and all these other amazing things...well, they made him really happy.</p><p>George had really changed him. For the better, he hoped. Dream had never expected anything like this to happen. He'd never thought he'd grow attached to the very person he technically kidnapped. He winced at the thought. He wished him and George had met in a different way, in a better world. He constantly felt guilty at the circumstances, but George was slowly starting to forgive him for that, at least he seemed to be.</p><p>It was amazing to see George coming out of his shell. Dream had expected him to stay hostile and wary the whole time, but as their time together grew longer, he was becoming increasingly affectionate. He'd even gotten to the point where he was joking around with other members of the crew, even scolding Tommy, which certainly was a huge growth from just weeks prior.</p><p>Dream wasn't entirely sure how long they'd known George for. He thinks it was probably nearing two months, but time was always weird for him when he was at sea. He just didn't think about it much, and let the days flow into nights without much care.</p><p>This was a problem.</p><p>He'd been sent on his mission by Schlatt a couple weeks before finding George, and the king was probably growing increasingly impatient. </p><p>Dream had been stalling a lot. He'd been taking longer routes back to Lmanberg, stopping and anchoring down for days before moving again. Any way to prevent what he knew was going to happen from actually happening.</p><p>He sighed slightly to himself as he looked out at the deep blue churning waves. He breathed in the salty air deeply, before exhaling and rubbing his face.</p><p>He'd have to bring up the tear thing again. It had been a while since he'd mentioned it to George. He'd just wanted the merman to feel more comfortable, and not pressured. He had no idea if George was even reconsidering his initial answer, but for everyone's sake, and his own, he really hoped so.</p><p>Dream wasn't sure what George's reaction would be when he brought it up. Would he be nice about it? Would he revert back to how he was at the start? Dream just wasn't sure. It was great getting to see George grow, and see more of his personality, which he never thought he'd get to see, but he wasn't sure how George would react to it.</p><p>Dream sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.</p><p>Thinking about stuff like this didn't feel great, especially since George meant so much to him.</p><p>Dream loved all of his family, all of his crew, but George was...special. Different. He felt a different kind of affection for him than he did the rest of his crew, and he wasn't sure what it was. He had no idea why he felt this way, and it made him sick not knowing.</p><p>He thought about asking Sapnap for advice, but he assumed he'd just get another cryptic answer from his best friend.</p><p>Dream sighed, standing up and making his way down the stairs, towards his room, where he assumed George was.</p><p>Better face the waters, then.</p><p>Haha, merman joke.</p><p>He opened the door slightly to see George laying on the bed, staring up at the roof.</p><p>Chuckling, he walked in, and George's eyes lit up when he noticed the man enter.</p><p>"Dream!" he yelled.</p><p>"George!" Dream yelled back.</p><p>"Hold on, stay right where you are!" George commanded, and Dream frowned in confusion, before leaning his back against the door, eyebrows raised.</p><p>George grinned at him, and stood up. </p><p>He walked over to Dream, who stared at him in confusion.</p><p>George rolled his eyes, gesturing to the cane that stood propped up against the bed, untouched.</p><p>"No cane!" he cheered, smiling at Dream, who's eyes widened.</p><p>He hugged George quickly, the brunette spluttering in surprise before hugging him back.</p><p>"You did it." Dream whispered into the hug, and George nodded his head.</p><p>"It's because I'm awesome Dream."</p><p>Dream laughed and disconnected the hug, smiling down at the shorter man.</p><p>Jeez. George really was something else. He was so proud of him.</p><p>But of course, Dream had to ruin the moment. That's just what he did.</p><p>"George, I'm so proud of you for this, but I came in here to talk." he gestured to the bed, and they both sat down on it, staring at each other.</p><p>George frowned in confusion, before nodding slowly.</p><p>"Go on..."</p><p>Dream let out a breath.</p><p>"I need to know your answer. About the tears. We're running out of time and I don't know what to do."</p><p>George blinked at him in surprise, and Dream winced, internally kicking himself.</p><p>But then George smiled softly, which was not what Dream expected to happen, but he wasn't going to question it.</p><p>"I've actually been meaning to mention that actually," George started, "I've spent a long time thinking about it, and lots of factors have been playing into it. Everyone's so amazing here, and I wasn't sure what to do." he stated, and Dream said nothing, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"What I mean to say is, I have actually made a decision."</p><p>Dream's breath hithced, and his heart beat increased, nervous for what George was going to say.</p><p>George grabbed his hands, holding them in between each other, as Dream looked at him.</p><p>"I'll give you my tears, Dream."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!!!!! Hope you liked the chapter :D it was pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!</p><p>I actually wrote half of this in science class, and the other half on my school bus, so there's a fun fact. This annoying kid I know kept bugging me though and at one point he snatched my laptop and I had to get it back, which was not pog. And now some people on my bus know I write fanfiction, but whAteVEr.</p><p>Anyways, happy reading!!!</p><p>You guys should start calling me the cliffhanger queen ;)</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(9/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a realisation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George looked up at the man, feelings uncertain as Dream did not respond. Yes, he'd just dropped a bomb on the blonde, telling him that he would give him his healing tears, but that's what Dream wanted, so why wasn't he responding?</p><p>The man blinked in surprise, shock ridden on his face, obviously trying to find the words to respond.</p><p>George glanced down at their entwined hands and squeezed them gently. Dream snapped out of his daze and looked up at George, making eye contact.</p><p>The brunette smiled hesitantly at him, confused at what Dream was doing.</p><p>The man noticed the weird look on George's face and smiled back, squeezing George's hands just like he had done before.</p><p>"George," he started, almost breathless, "that's- well- thank you. So much."</p><p>George let his smile widen as they looked at each other.</p><p>"So...what's the plan?" George questioned, and Dream raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on staying with Schlatt. So if you have any ideas to get me out of it, that'd be great." George elaborated, a little sarcasm laced in his tone.</p><p>It'd been a while before he'd been sarcastic like that.</p><p>He missed acting like a bitch.</p><p>Dream smiled, "Right, of course." he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Um, well, Schlatt said he needed your tears, so when we give him those, then we can go. He just needs to cure his illness- and after that, well, he has no use for you anymore, so we should be good." George raised an eyebrow at that, clearly skeptical, but shrugged.</p><p>"You can give us the tears before we see him, so we just drop them off and then get out of there." Dream added on, and George let out a shaky breath, looking down at Dream's hands, held so perfectly against his own.</p><p>"Dream?" he asked, and the blonde hummed, allowing him to continue.</p><p>"What are we doing after we see Schlatt?"</p><p>Dream frowned, confusion on his face, and George had to suppress an eye roll at his oblivious nature.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he questioned, and George sighed, slipping his hands out from Dream's, the man in question looking at him, an unfamiliar expression gracing his face.</p><p>"Where am I going? You only need me for the tears. Where do I go after you achieve your mission? Back to the ocean, or....well, what do you think?" his voice broke slightly at the end, and Dream rushed to hold his hands again.</p><p>He held them tighter than before, but it wasn't painful. Comforting, more like.</p><p>"I hadn't even thought of that," Dream murmured, sighing, "If you want to go to the ocean again, well...I'm not going to stop you. Go back to the sea." </p><p>Go back to the sea.</p><p>Hurt ran through George's heart, gripping it tightly like a coiling sea snake.</p><p>He flinched back slightly, removing his hands from Dream's once more.</p><p>Dream didn't want him there.</p><p>If he did, he would have asked George to stay. But he wanted George to go back to the ocean. He didn't care what he did after he was done needing him.</p><p>Had George been reading into everything too much? Seeing things that weren't really there? He was under the impression that Dream was his friend.</p><p>That Dream wanted him to stay.</p><p>He bit his lip, and shrugged.</p><p>"If you want me to go back to the ocean, I can do that." he muttered, and Dream's throat made a weird squeaky noise.</p><p>"George, that's not what I meant-"</p><p>George cleared his throat, interrupting him, and stood up.</p><p>He brushed nonexistent dirt off of his clothes, before moving towards the door and leaving.</p><p>Thoughts raced through his mind as he walked down the corridor into the main area.</p><p>What was he supposed to do? He wanted to stay with Dream, with the others too, he reminded himself. He wanted to switch between the ocean and them, and he thought Dream wanted the same thing.</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and slumped down onto a seat at the table.</p><p>Sam was sitting across from him one seat down, and the green haired man raised an eyebrow at the merman.</p><p>"Are you ok?" he asked, and George glanced up at him.</p><p>Silence hung heavy in the air for a moment, before George's head dropped and he muttered a quiet "no".</p><p>Sam frowned, "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>George shook his head, not trusting what words would come out of his mouth.</p><p>Sam sighed, standing up and giving George a pat on the shoulder, and moving to the seat next to him.</p><p>George looked over at the man, who started to read again, and sighed, turning back to stare at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Dream watched the merman leave the room quickly, hand held up to his lips as if it was suffocating him.</p><p>He frowned to himself as he sat on his bed, all alone.</p><p>He had not worded that correctly.</p><p>What he mean to say was that if George wanted to go back to the ocean, he wasn't going to fight him, but of course he wanted him to stay.</p><p>He ran a hand over his face, sighing tiredly.</p><p>From his reaction, George obviously did want to stay on the ship, at least for a bit, and Dream's wording had obviously made it seem like Dream did not like the idea, which was bullshit.</p><p>Of course he wanted George to stay. How could he not? George was...well, he was everything.</p><p>He made Dream happy.</p><p>The way his smile seemed so genuine, the way it reached his eyes and made them sparkle. The way he'd run his hands through his hair when he was unsure of himself, or how he'd shift towards Dream when he wanted comfort.</p><p>The way he'd laugh, as if no one was listening, and the snarky comments that made Dream grin. The playfulness between them, but the underlining affection laced through his words. The way he whenever he walked into a room, Dream's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>It was all perfect to him.</p><p>George was everything. He needed that. He needed George.</p><p>Dream rubbed his eyes, standing up and leaving the room, following after the merman.</p><p>He walked through the hallway, finding George sitting at the table next to Sam, staring dejectedly at the wall.</p><p>Dream cleared his throat, and the brunette's head snapped up, looking over at him, before he scowled.</p><p>"What do you want?" the man grumbled, and Sam looked between the both of them a few times, confusion evident on his face.</p><p>"George...can we talk?" he asked, and the man sighed, before pulling himself off the seat and walking over to the blonde.</p><p>Dream took them over to the blanket and pillow pile, and sat down in a corner alone.</p><p>"George, when I said, 'do what you want', it was because I didn't want to keep you where you didn't want to be," he started, "but, I really, really, really do want you to stay...if that's what you also want...so will you?"</p><p>George looked up at him, shock evident on his face, as his eyes started to glisten with tears.</p><p>He nodded to the blonde.</p><p>"I'd like to stay."</p><p>Dream smiled, pulling him into a hug, glad that their fight was over.</p><p>They held onto each other, cuddling on the blankets, and as Dream blushed, looking down at the man, nestled in his arms, a smile on his face, his heart dropped, realisation running through him.</p><p>He was in love with George.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Yes, I dropped a bomb on you. Yes...I'm evil.</p><p>I hoped you liked the chapter!!! It was very nice to write. Also I'm watching Sapnap's stream right now, which is pog.</p><p>Happy readingggggg!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(10/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>magic tears go brr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After coming to the realisation that he, Dream, was in love with George, he struggled to figure out how to proceed with this.</p><p>He couldn't be in love with George. It- it fucked everything up! It would ruin their friendship, and George would find out, and be weird about it and then decide he didn't want to stay on the boat, and then he'd leave, and break Dream's heart.</p><p>Okay, that was worst-case scenario, but Dream was new to this! He'd had maybe one or two past flings when he was a teenager, but nothing serious, not like this.</p><p>It had been yesterday that he'd realised it, and it had been on his mind ever since then.</p><p>How was he supposed to ignore it? It swirled through his mind like an annoying song you just can't get out of your head, and made his heart beat faster than normal when he so much as looked at George!</p><p>He rubbed his face, flopping onto his bed as he stared up at the roof in his bedroom.</p><p>George was off doing who knows what with Tommy and Wilbur, but all Dream knew was that he was not here.</p><p>Dream had alone time.</p><p>Dream did not think he liked alone time.</p><p>He'd grown so used to the constant presence of George that without him he felt incomplete. Dream groaned in annoyance and ran a hand through his blonde locks. Yet another reason he couldn't say anything. If he was feeling shit from just half an hour without George, then how would he be able to handle the brunette up and leaving?</p><p>George had said he wanted to stay, so Dream couldn't do anything to fuck it up, anything to convince George not to stay.</p><p>He had to keep it a secret.</p><p>Dream sighed again, pushing worried thoughts of the man he loved, yes, still weird, out of his mind. Today was the day. George was going to give them his tears.</p><p>The blonde heaved himself up off the bed, making his way to the door and walking into the main room, looking for George. He found him sitting at the table, learning some sort of card game with Wilbur and Tommy, the latter laughing at him every time he failed.</p><p>George groaned and dropped the cards onto the table, crossing his arms with a huff.</p><p>You got this, Dream.</p><p>He forced a chuckle out at the sight, alerting his presence, and George spun around to look at him, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of the man.</p><p>Dream came over and sat down next to the brunette, and George slipped his hand into Dream's. He had to fight off the blush he knew was coming, and calm himself. Nothing had changed. Just act like you did before you realised, Dream. You can do it.</p><p>Dream smiled slightly, and Wilbur gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Tommy and Wilbur continued to play, and George shifted his chair to lean towards Dream.</p><p>They made eye contact, and Dream's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Every single time.</p><p>George smiled at him, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"Let's get it over and done with." the merman said, and Dream hesitated, before nodding.</p><p>Wilbur and Tommy stopped their conversation, looking at the two of them.</p><p>"Get what done?" Tommy questioned loudly, and Wilbur flicked him, but also looked at the pair in curiosity.</p><p>Dream let out a breath, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"George has agreed to give us healing tears."</p><p>Wilbur's eyes widened, and Tommy grinned.</p><p>"Big man, i'm glad we didn't have to cut you!" he joked, and George looked at him in wary confusion.</p><p>Wilbur elbowed Tommy, who grumbled and rubbed the side of his stomach that had been hit.</p><p>Wilbur smiled, "I'm so glad! I've got a vial if you need that?"</p><p>George raised an eyebrow, obviously unaware of what that was, and Dream had to push back a fond smile at his confused look.</p><p>He looked over at Wilbur and nodded, "That would be great Wilbur, thank you."</p><p>The man shrugged, before getting up, his chair scraping back on the floorboard a bit. He moved out of the room and down the hallway, disappearing into his room to get a vial.</p><p>A few minutes later, he was back, handing the vial to George, who rolled it around in his hands.</p><p>Dream looked at him expectantly, and George went slightly red.</p><p>"I have to cry to make them." George stated, obviously.</p><p>Dream quirked a brow.</p><p>Yeah. They were tears. That was a given.</p><p>George shook his head, noticing Dream's confused look.</p><p>"I don't really want to cry in front of everyone. So, i'm just gonna go to our room, i'll be back in a bit." he said, and Dream's eyes widened.</p><p>His face heated up when George said 'our room', but he pushed the thought aside. </p><p>Instead, he flashed a smile, "Okay, take your time."</p><p>George bid the three of them goodbye, before walking down the hallway, the door thudding shut behind him.</p><p>Dream watched him go with a smile.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>George sighed, slumping back on the door as he got into the room.</p><p>He stood there for a moment, leaning against the frame, before walking over to the bed, and sitting down on it with a bounce.</p><p>He held up the glass vial and inspected it. It was small, very small, so he could easily fill it up with his tears in a few minutes.</p><p>He blew out a shaky breath, willing himself to cry. He never had to do stuff like this when he wasn't injured, or someone else wasn't either. There always was a reason for him to cry, so crying just for the sake of making them was a foreign feeling to him.</p><p>Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he tried to reach into his energy source to get the magic.</p><p>Except, he didn't feel anything.</p><p>The familiar tingle of magic that would run through him did not appear.</p><p>He blinked slightly, furrowing his brow, and tried again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Just plain, old, non-magic tears.</p><p>George blew out a breath, running a worried hand through his hair.</p><p>"Think, George, think." he muttered to himself, trying to figure out how to get his tears to work.</p><p>He had to do this. For Dream. And the others.</p><p>George gulped, fear enveloping his senses. This had never happened before. It always worked. Always. Sometimes it took a bit more energy than he was used to if he'd conjured them not long before, but it had been almost two months since he had made some! It should be working!</p><p>This didn't make sense. No sense at all.</p><p>What would Dream say?</p><p>Would he be mad? Oh god he hoped he wouldn't be mad. George wouldn't know what to do if he made the blonde feel like that.</p><p>George sighed, steadying himself, and rubbing the useless tears away from his eyes.</p><p>Dream wouldn't be mad. He knew Dream. Dream would figure it out. It was just his merman instincts kicking in and telling him he had to be wary.</p><p>It was fine. He was fine.</p><p>He rubbed his thumb over the glass vial, and bit the inside of his lip.</p><p>Standing up, he walked over to the door, hand resting over the handle.</p><p>He held it there for a moment, hesitating, before sighing and opening the door.</p><p>George walked down the hallway, standing in front of the three men, who all looked up quickly at the sound of him approaching.</p><p>He winced at Dream's hopeful look, and turned his gaze to the ground.</p><p>"We might have a problem," he started, ignoring the confused sound from Wilbur, "it's not working."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! I suspect you already had an idea that something would go wrong, so this chapter probably isn't much of a surprise hahaha.</p><p>I am aware this chapter is posted super early in comparison to my normal schedule, but that's because I took a bit of a mental health day off from school, so I had more time to do it. Yes, yes, I know, probably shouldn't be updating when I'm supposed to be taking a mental health day, but the fanfic grind never stops!</p><p>I've got another question from the Q&amp;A:</p><p>Wattpad:</p><p>"Where did you get the idea to write this and do you have any tips" = BryonnaMatthews:</p><p>Okay story time. I was on a facetime call with my best friend and we were watching mcyt clips (as you do) and I was thinking of all these good dnf fanfics i'd read and telling her about them, and after talking for a bit, I decided I really really wanted to write one. So I said to her "What would you say if I decided to write one?" and she said "Do it right fucking now I dare you." So I was like,,,, okay!! And I sat around for a bit brainstorming ideas and the mermanxpirate trope just came to me, because I love those kinds of books, and she encouraged me to do it, so here we are! There was a lot more planning and brainstorming after that to get my plot down, but that's the main story. Shoutout to Oakley, my gal, because without her kind words and encouragement I don't know if I'd have done this &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>As for the tips, i'm pretty bad at giving advice, but i'd just say, find an idea that you really like and work on it. Don't put your effort into writing something you don't love, or you'll hate it. It will take time to find something that sticks, but it will work out in the end! Try and write down chapter ideas and the main plot that you want to happen before diving into writing, because it makes it ten times easier. And don't forget to take breaks and relax!! If anyone wants more in depth tips you can dm me, but I don't want to clog up the author's note too much &lt;3</p><p>Thanks so much for the question!</p><p>Also guys...big news.</p><p>We have only got about 9 or 10 chapters left. Are you excited? I sure am! Although I will miss this very much, i'll still be working on stuff when it's done, so you can go and check that out when the book is complete! I've planned out the next 9 chapters, but if any chapters get too long i'll split one into another, so it'll either be 9 or 10 left. Get scared, get excited, you're in for some stuff :P</p><p>As always, thanks so much for reading, I love each and every one of you so much!!</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>(11/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all already know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was silence for a moment, and no one dared to speak.</p><p>George continued to look at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the three humans sitting there.</p><p>"It's...not working?" Dream questioned, confusion laced through his voice.</p><p>George shrugged, "I can't access my magic energy source." he said, finally looking up, and seeing the worried looks on all three of them.</p><p>They were silent before Wilbur's eyebrows shot up and he leapt out of his chair, startling the others.</p><p>"It's because you have legs!" he shouted, and George winced at the sound.</p><p>Wilbur noticed this and lowered his voice significantly.</p><p>"You're not in your merman form," Wilbur explained, "you said your other merman qualities weren't working in this form, and that's probably why you can't access your magic."</p><p>George's eyes widened in realisation, and he internally smacked himself.</p><p>How had he been so dumb that he hadn't thought of that?</p><p>Tommy and Dream nodded along with Wilbur, and George smiled.</p><p>"Right, well- does anyone have some water I could use, or..." George said, and Dream nodded.</p><p>"We can go upstairs to your old room, the tank is still there."</p><p>George had to suppress a shiver when Dream mentioned that glass box. He only realised after being free from it just how much he hated it.</p><p>Dream crossed over the room, obviously noticing the look on George's face, and smiled, hooking their arms together.</p><p>"It'll just be for a few minutes," he soothed, "then we can come back down here."</p><p>George nodded after a moment, and the two of them bid Wilbur and Tommy goodbye before making their way up the stairs.</p><p>George had a much easier time moving up and downstairs now, there was basically no struggle at all, but Dream still liked to be a support beam for him, regardless of his abilities.</p><p>George snickered slightly at his protective nature, and Dream glanced down at him.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" he asked, a smile slipping onto his face.</p><p>George shook his head, giving Dream a pat on the shoulder as they reached the top. He walked ahead of Dream.</p><p>"Don't worry about it!" he called back, and Dream laughed, racing to catch up with him.</p><p>George opened the door to the room he used to sleep in, and looked around. It was different from this angle. You know, not being trapped in the water.</p><p>It'd been a while since he'd been in here, but it hadn't changed.</p><p>The glass box was still there, and he made his way over to it, sighing as he looked at the water that rippled slightly from his feet bounding on the wooden floor.</p><p>Dream came up behind him, looking down at it.</p><p>George turned to Dream, sighing slightly, and he noticed the man go red as soon as they made eye contact.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>He shrugged it off, and sat down in front of the water.</p><p>His hands held onto the glass, and he bit his lip, glancing up at Dream, who was still standing above him.</p><p>"Could you please wait outside?" George murmured, and Dream hesitated for a second, before he nodded, ruffling George's hair, who smiled slightly, before making his way out of the room.</p><p>George watched the door shut, and turned back to the water.</p><p>He reached his hand out to the water and bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p>Dream stared at the door that he'd shut behind him, standing there for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he leaned against the wall, slumping down to sit on the floor.</p><p>He rubbed his thumbs together, twiddling with his fingers while he waited.</p><p>He sighed as the minutes ticked by, time growing longer and longer and still no sign of George emerging.</p><p>His mind wandered as he thought about George. The man he loved. Dream blew out a shaky breath. That thought would never get easier. He'd never really thought he'd fall in love, especially with a merman of all people...but life surprises you sometimes.</p><p>He'd had enough scares and worries to last him a lifetime, and he decided, when this Schlatt business was over and done with, he'd take some time to relax.</p><p>Maybe go exploring with his crew, and with George. Put the pirate life on hold for a bit. Who knew.</p><p>Dream was in the middle of running his hand through his hair when the door started to open, and he jumped up to his feet quickly.</p><p>George stood there, eyes slghtly puffy from crying, and Dream stared at him. The man must have waited to transform back again instead of calling for Dream as soon as he'd gotten the tears.</p><p>George smiled, holding up the small vial, handing it to the blonde.</p><p>Dream inspected it, and his eyes widened. They looked like any normal tears, except for the subtle blue glow to them.</p><p>Dream glanced back up at George, and smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you." Dream murmured, sincerity evident in his voice.</p><p>George blinked slightly in surprise, before shrugging.</p><p>"No biggie." </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. Considering it had taken this long to get him to agree to it, it was definitely a biggie, but if George wanted to pretend it wasn't, then he wouldn't argue with the merman.</p><p>He knew what it was like to be on the recieving end of George's yelling.</p><p>Not a great experience.</p><p>The two of them made their way outside, down the stairs and back into the main room, Dream's eyes widening.</p><p>The whole crew had gathered there in the time they'd been gone, and were sitting at the table, waiting.</p><p>Their heads shot up as they entered, and Wilbur raised an eyebrow, a silent question on his face.</p><p>Dream nodded, and Wilbur relaxed into his seat.</p><p>The blonde held up the vial in his hand, and everyone leaned forward to see it.</p><p>They made their way over to the table and took their seats.</p><p>Phil looked over at the tears, and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"They're blue." he murmured.</p><p>"They glow." Tommy deadpanned.</p><p>George snorted next to Dream, and Dream glanced over to him, smiling warmly.</p><p>"Thank you, George." Sapnap said, and the others all murmured their agreement.</p><p>George shrunk into himself a little at the praise, but smiled at them.</p><p>"You're welcome." he whispered, blushing from the attention, and clearing his throat uncomfortably.</p><p>If he squeezed Dream's hand just a little bit tighter, and Dream ran his thumb over the other's comfortingly, well, nobody had to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Really short chapter, I know, i'm sorry :((( - I haven't had a lot of energy today so that's probably why I cut it a bit short.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it anyway!</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(12/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George does a think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George let out a gentle sigh as he and Dream sat wrapped in a blanket on the deck. They cuddled, backs leaning against barrels behind them as they watched the gentle sea, hands entwined.</p><p>The ocean was soft today as if it knew it shouldn't add to their stress. Tiny waves lapped against the ship, the wind so peaceful it felt like it was lulling him to sleep.</p><p>The calm before the storm.</p><p>Never before had George believed a saying to be true so much as that one.</p><p>He knew something was coming. He could feel it in the air. It twisted and turned and made him worry, and yet he felt so peaceful.</p><p>It was eerie.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes, his head leaning on Dream's shoulder as he stared out to the horizon.</p><p>Two days ago he had gone back into his merman form to get his tears. It had been extremely weird, and he did not like the uncomfortable feeling that came with transforming. It made him feel like he was being flipped inside out, and he had resisted the urge to throw up.</p><p>It had been a process, but he'd managed. He had ended up spending a bit more time in that room than planned, just relishing in his natural form, before hesitantly transforming back to his human body.</p><p>Then, he'd walked out, and everyone has praised him, which was embarrassing, but nice nonetheless. It made him know they cared, at least a little bit.</p><p>George shook away the thoughts of the other day and sighed. He felt Dream shift next to him, squeezing his hand as if to ask 'are you ok?'. George squeezed back, silently assuring him that he was fine, and he felt the man relax.</p><p>A small smile graced George's lips at that.</p><p>Dream knew him so well. Better than he knew himself, some days. </p><p>What would he do without him?</p><p>He didn't like to think of that.</p><p>It was hard to imagine that just two months ago he'd never known the man. He had no idea of Dream's existence and was blissfully unaware of his future.</p><p>This might have been the scariest experience he'd ever endured, but...it was also the best. He'd learned so much. About himself, his history, and humans. And he'd met the one person he knew he could trust.</p><p>The blonde had changed so many of George's thoughts, and he could not be happier about the fact. He knew now that not all humans were bad. That they were creatures, trying to survive, just like George. They weren't all the monsters his pod had painted them out to be, and it had sparked hope in him that maybe there could be a future where they weren't enemies any longer. Where they coexisted, just like they had hundreds and hundreds of years ago.</p><p>An odd feeling was settled in George's heart recently. One he could not identify, but it sparked every time his eyes set on Dream.</p><p>He was so confused. He wished to know just what this feeling was, but he was clueless.</p><p>It felt kind of like a fire. Like those flames that were lit on candles, the one's lining the walls, but bigger. It was in his chest, he could feel it swirling and gripping onto his heart, just begging to be let out.</p><p>But he didn't know what it was, so he ignored it. Pushed it down. </p><p>He could not possibly ask Dream what it was. If it was a bad thing, it might ruin all they'd worked towards. </p><p>No, if George knew one thing, it was to keep this unknown feeling inside of him a secret.</p><p>It was for the best.</p><p>George glanced over to the blonde, who noticed his staring and looked down at him.</p><p>They held eye contact for a moment, before George smiled, moving his head back to Dream's shoulder just like before.</p><p>George hoped everything would go smoothly.</p><p>They'd get into the castle, hand over his tears, and make their way out. </p><p>George knew, somewhere in his heart, that it was wishful thinking.</p><p>They were on a ship, headed to Lmanberg. Headed to the unknown, and George could not be more scared.</p><p>But he had Dream.</p><p>The man he was leaning against, the man who's hand he held.</p><p>He had him.</p><p>And that was enough to push away his terrified thoughts, at least for the time being.</p><p>Dream was on his side, and that's where he'd always be, right?</p><p>George let his eyes flutter shut as he thought about the future.</p><p>They could travel. George could show him more about merfolk culture than any human alive knew. They'd have adventures, with the crew by their side. All of them.</p><p>Maybe Dream would take him on land for a bit. Explore human towns, try more human foods, do things that normal humans did.</p><p>They'd have great stories to tell, and he could become more connected with Dream and what it was like to be a human.</p><p>A fond smile graced his face at the thought.</p><p>It sounded perfect. So, so, so perfect.</p><p>Maybe in the future, he'd figure out what this feeling was. Maybe he'd look back on this moment and laugh at his stupidity.</p><p>Maybe, maybe not. Nobody knows.</p><p>The gentle wind sifted through his hair, and he shivered.</p><p>Dream pulled him tighter against him, adjusting the blanket to be bundled more around the brunette.</p><p>George peeked his eyes open and saw Dream avert his eyes quickly, face flushing, causing George to roll his eyes in amusement.</p><p>He stared out at the water, the place he'd lived for so many years, and smiled.</p><p>He used to think he couldn't have both. Dream and the ocean. But now, well- now he realised just how wrong he was.</p><p>He didn't have to sacrifice one thing for the other. He could have both. Both places he belonged, right there.</p><p>George didn't know what the future held.</p><p>This could go well. They could be in and out within an hour.</p><p>Or...not. </p><p>But even as his stomach brewed with anxiety, sitting there with Dream, entwined together, he relaxed.</p><p>Anticipation and fear hung heavy in the air, around every crew member, he knew that much.</p><p>They were set sail straight to Lmanberg, no stopping them now. Within the next two or three days, they'd be there.</p><p>George sighed, eyes slipping shut, letting himself live in the moment. In this peaceful, beautiful moment.</p><p>The calm before the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! Another chapter, right at ya! I was reading through some of the comments, and I just have to say, you guys really made my day. All the support and sweet words almost had me crying, thank you so much, really. I never expected this book to get so much attention, but I'm glad that I'm getting to create it and share it with you!</p><p>See you in the next chapter!!</p><p>Happy reading &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(13/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George meets Schlatt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George could feel his heartbeat so fast that it felt like he was going to throw it up. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if he saw his heart being ripped from his body, because the strength in which it thrummed against his chest had him shaking.</p><p>He was standing by the railings of the ship, gripping the sides tightly. Dream stood right next to him, and with a glance to the side, he could see Sapnap, Bad and Ranboo doing the same just a little further from where he was.</p><p>He turned his gaze forward again and took it all in.</p><p>Lmanberg.</p><p>It was a coastal city, with the port stretching out. Even from a distance, he could see the hustle and bustle from the townspeople, trading and going about their average day.</p><p>To the side of it was a humongous castle, bigger than any structure George had ever seen before. A large balcony dipped out from a room, and with his good eyesight (despite being worse than usual because of his human form) he could faintly see the silhouette of a figure standing on it.</p><p>George shivered slightly.</p><p>Their ship neared, and he could see guards and other people run forward to tie it to the dock.</p><p>George glanced over at Dream, who had slipped his mask back on his face, and squeezed his hand. Dream squeezed back.</p><p>George wished he could see Dream's face right now. To find some comfort, just to feel safer, but he knew Dream could not do that. Not right now.</p><p>George watched as a platform was attached to the ship, in order for them to get off, and he shifted on the spot.</p><p>Dream grabbed his shoulders and turned George around to look at him.</p><p>"It's okay Georgie," the man murmured, "we've got this. In one minute, out the next. Just like I promised."</p><p>George stared at the mask for a second, before nodding.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Phil came over, along with the rest of the crew that trailed behind him like lost puppies.</p><p>"Got everything you need, Dream?" he questioned, and Dream shoved his hand into his pocket, picking up the vial and showing him.</p><p>Phil nodded in approval, and Dream put the vial back in his coat.</p><p>"Please be careful." Sapnap said, fixing the two of them with a stern look, and George smiled.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Dream gave Sapnap a quick hug before they started to head over to the dock.</p><p>Just as they were about to walk down, George heard a "wait!".</p><p>He turned around quickly, and almost fell over, as Tommy had barreled himself into the brunette, hugging him tightly.</p><p>George blinked in surprise, before hugging the taller teen back, just as tight.</p><p>"Be careful...bitch." Tommy added on the last word to make himself seem tougher, and George rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>"I'll be back in no time." he murmured to the boy, who nodded his head against him, before retracting with a sigh.</p><p>George flashed him a smile, along with one for the others, before turning around and following Dream down to the dock.</p><p>There were two guardsmen there, both in identical clothing, holding swords.</p><p>"Where's the merman?" one of them asked gruffly, and George rolled his eyes, raising his hand slightly.</p><p>"That'd be me." he snapped, and the two of them exchanged a look before the other shrugged.</p><p>"Follow us." the first man said, and George did so.</p><p>Dream walked right next to him, and he felt comforted by his presence.</p><p>They walked through the village, and George's eyes widened, trying to look around, but the guards walked so fast that they were out of there in no time.</p><p>They walked up a trail into some woods and George saw some weird thing standing on round circles.</p><p>George raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Dream must have noticed, because he smiled, nudging the merman.</p><p>"It's called a carriage." he murmured quietly, and George nodded his head.</p><p>A carriage.</p><p>The two men sat on top of a wooden part of it, grabbing these rope-like things attached to two very big animals that George could not identify.</p><p>Dream stepped into the carriage and held out his hand for George to take.</p><p>The brunette did so, and they both sat down inside of it, the door swinging shut.</p><p>The carriage lurched forward, and they started making their way up a cobblestone trail to the castle.</p><p>George let out a shaky breath and turned to Dream.</p><p>The man gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>They exchanged no words, but George leaned his head against Dream's shoulder, finding comfort from him just being there.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, the carriage bumping every once in a while, when it stopped abruptly.</p><p>One of the guards came and opened the door, and he hesitantly peeked out, before stepping onto the floor.</p><p>Dream followed him.</p><p>The floor underneath him felt different from the village. He glanced down at it and saw it was some sort of stone.</p><p>He was the only one not wearing shoes, as Dream hadn't had any spares on him on the boat, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't really care, he had bigger issues to worry about.</p><p>The other guard hopped off the platform, patting one of the big animals for a moment, before making his way over.</p><p>"Follow us." he commanded, and they did so.</p><p>They walked on the stone up to the large castle and stood in front of two gaping doors.</p><p>The guards opened them, and Dream and George entered before the doors slammed shut behind them, echoing around the room.</p><p>George looked around, and holy shit, it was a large fucking room.</p><p>Delicate carvings graced wooden pillars on the sides of the rooms, old paintings hung, the wooden floor shone and sparkled so much George could almost see his reflection in them.</p><p>He glanced to the side, seeing wooden floor turn to stone again, as he saw where that big balcony was from earlier.</p><p>"Ah. Welcome." a voice rang throughout the room, and George and Dream whipped their heads around, George more startled than the other, to see a man sitting on a throne.</p><p>From his general appearance, and the crown that sat upon his head, George had only one guess as to who this man was.</p><p>"Schlatt." Dream said for him, and George realised he was correct.</p><p>This was Schlatt. The one that had changed his life.</p><p>The man had an evil glint to his eyes, and he stood up, taking small steps down the stairs from his throne, and made his way over to them.</p><p>He stopped in front of them and stared down at George, who glared at him.</p><p>Schlatt studied him for a moment, before turning to Dream.</p><p>"Ah. So you figured out how to transform him. Bravo." he mused, and George's eyebrows shot up in confusion.</p><p>He thought no humans knew about that. How the fuck did Schlatt know that?</p><p>Schlatt rolled his eyes at George's expression.</p><p>"Don't act so surprised, merman. I have my sources." he said, voice amused- as if this whole situation was funny to him.</p><p>Dream cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him.</p><p>He reached into his pocket, bringing out the vial, and held it out for Schlatt to take.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Schlatt leaned forward, picking up the vial and inspecting it carefully before a smug smile flickered across his lips, and he put it into his pocket.</p><p>"I must say, Captain Dream, I am impressed." he said, and Dream shifted uncomfortably from the praise.</p><p>They stood there in silence for a moment, George looking up at Dream, who was incredibly tense.</p><p>"Can we go now?" Dream muttered, after a moment, and Schlatt raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Can George and I leave now? We've done what you asked." Dream said, and Schlatt started to laugh.</p><p>George looked at the man that continued to laugh, wiping a fake tear from his eye, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"Of course, Dream, you can go." Schlatt said after a moment, waving his hand.</p><p>Dream spluttered, "Not without George!", and Schlatt rolled his eyes, gesturing his hand to the guards, who came over and grabbed onto Dream's shoulders.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you really think I'd just let a merman go? How naive of you." Schlatt mused, and one other guard came over to grab onto George.</p><p>He shouted in protest, aiming to kick the man, but was unsuccessful.</p><p>He looked over at Dream in terror, fear spiking his heart as it began to beat incredibly fast.</p><p>"Dream!" he shouted, and the man let out a cry as he was pulled towards the doors.</p><p>"George!"</p><p>Schlatt rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Knock him out. It'll be easier to move him." he said, clearly bored, and George felt himself be roughly pushed to the floor.</p><p>The last thing he saw was the fighting form of Dream, desperately trying to get to him, get pulled out of the doors, before a heavy force hit the back of his head, and darkness enveloped him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! Okay look, this chapter is really really early in comparison to usual. In mt timezone, I usually post at 5:30 pm, and right now it's almost 10 am, so I can see the confusion. I'm posting early because I've got stuff to do today, and I wasn't sure if I had time later to do it. And also I woke up really early and yeah.</p><p>So...I hope this chapter doesn't make you mad :D</p><p>Hahahaha. I'm evil.</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(14/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter Thirty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When George woke up, it was to a pounding headache. He groaned in pain and pushed his hands to his head, holding it, as if doing that would stop.</p><p>He felt a slight resistance when his hands went into his hair, and he pulled them back with a confused squeak, looking down at them.</p><p>His eyes widened. They were webbed. They were only webbed when he was in his merman form. He glanced down at his body and realised with a start that he was not in his human form.</p><p>He wasn't exactly in water, not like he had been on the ship. Instead, his hands had long chains on them (somehow he hadn't noticed them before) and the cold stone floor was wet, as if a bucket of water had been splashed on it. He glanced to the side and saw a tiny amount of water leaking from the wall, not enough to give him the satisfaction that a full body of water would, but enough to keep him from changing forms.</p><p>He growled in annoyance, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the rest of his surroundings.</p><p>There was a large metal door on the far side of the room, but even with the long chains attached to his wrists, he knew it was too far away, and that he would not reach.</p><p>He tugged at the chains and they made a rattling noise as they ran through the water, and George sighed.</p><p>He rubbed his head and told himself to calm down.</p><p>"You'll get nowhere if you panic, George." he murmured to himself as fear pounded through his heart.</p><p>Think. Think. Think.</p><p>They'd taken him away from Dream. Shit, Dream. He was probably panicking so much. George just had to figure out some sort of way to get out of this situation.</p><p>He couldn't transform, he needed to be fully dry to do that. He still had the crystal around his bare neck, but he had no way of drying himself. The whole floor was wet, there was nowhere to go.</p><p>He looked around, trying to find a window, but realised there were none. The only light was a dim glow coming from under the door, but it wasn't enough to provide any indication of time. The only reason he could see was because of his merman eyesight. George had no idea how long he'd been in there, where he was, or how to get out.</p><p>A gentle tear slipped down his cheek as he breathed deeply, chest rising and falling rapidly as he sat, tail curled and hands chained.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.</p><p>How could he have been so foolish to think nothing bad would happen? Why had he ignored the feelings in his gut telling him it was a bad idea? Why hadn't he just stayed on the ship? He'd fucked up.</p><p>George was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. His eyes snapped up to the other side of the room as light filtered in, the door creaking as a bit of water ran out of the room.</p><p>A man, Schlatt, stepped into the room, shoes splashing slightly in the extremely shallow water.</p><p>He made his way over to George, who glared at him with intense ferocity.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake. Good." Schlatt purred, and George practically growled at him.</p><p>"Fuck you!" he spat, and Schlatt rolled his eyes, smiling lazily.</p><p>"Don't be that way," Schlatt said, "we'll be friends in no time, you'll see."</p><p>"I don't want to be friends with you, you stinky rat asshole!" George snapped, and Schlatt gave him a pat on the head.</p><p>George flinched back from the touch, but he couldn't move far, due to not having legs.</p><p>"There's no need for that kind of language," Schlatt scolded, "I'm just here, as a friend, to ask you a favour."</p><p>Schlatt snorted, and added onto his previous statement, "Well, I'm not asking. You will give me what I want."</p><p>"I don't want to give you anything, I just want to go to Dream!" George said, and Schlatt's eyebrow raised slightly.</p><p>"Give me what I need, merman." the man spat.</p><p>Tears, George assumed, as he stared up at the annoying king.</p><p>Still, George asked: "What do you want?" he growled out, and Schlatt smiled.</p><p>"Just some healing tears, nothing new." Schlatt mused.</p><p>"I already gave you some!" George said, and Schlatt shrugged.</p><p>"Used them up. I need some more."</p><p>How the fuck could he need more?</p><p>"I'm not giving you any more." he snapped, and Schlatt sighed deeply, as if he were the one being inconvenienced.</p><p>"I'll just force you to give them to me. Really, this is the easier way." he said, and George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, didn't you know, Schlatt?" George mock laughed, "I have to willingly make them. You can't make me do jack shit!"</p><p>Instead of looking annoyed, Schlatt simply smiled, cocking his head to the side slightly.</p><p>"I'm well aware of the fact," he stated, "but I've found my ways around it in the past."</p><p>What? Shock pulsed through George's heart. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? </p><p>There was silence for a moment before Schlatt sighed.</p><p>"If you don't give me those tears, I'll kill Dream."</p><p>George's eyes widened, and Schlatt smirked.</p><p>"Oh, seems I've hit a nerve," he laughed, "don't think I haven't noticed your affection to him, merman."</p><p>George gulped, looking at the floor.</p><p>"I'll kill him in the most painful way I can. Don't think I won't." Schlatt growled out, amusement suddenly gone.</p><p>George narrowed his eyes at the change of tone and emotion, but said nothing.</p><p>George knew he couldn't risk the chance of Dream dying. If he refused, it would be his fault that Dream died. He did not want to give Schlatt his tears, he'd rather do anything than that, but when it was Dream's life on the line? Well, there was no other answer.</p><p>"Do you have a vial?" George growled out, and Schlatt grinned, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"I knew you'd come around!" he cheered, and George glared at him.</p><p>Schlatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, as George willed his tears to appear.</p><p>Given the situation, it definitely was not hard.</p><p>He pulled into his energy source, feeling a tingle around his body, as he let the tears drop.</p><p>Schlatt didn't even give him the choice of doing it himself, and George's head hung in shame as the other man brought the vial up to his cheek, letting it fill with the faintly blue glowing tears.</p><p>Schlatt pulled away after a moment and inspected the tears. He studied them for a moment, and finally let a smile flick onto his face.</p><p>He glanced down at George, who stared at him with hatred, and gave him another pat on the head.</p><p>George shuffled back slightly. Schlatt wasn't allowed to do that. That was Dream's thing, not his.</p><p>Schlatt stared at him for a moment, before shrugging.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you the next time I need you." he turned around, raising a hand lazily to signal his goodbye before the door swung shut, and George heard it lock.</p><p>George sat there shaking for a moment, as more tears leaked down his cheeks. He shuffled back towards the wall, and leaned into the corner, bringing his tail up to hug so he could curl into himself.</p><p>The only sounds filling the room was the steady trickle of water, and the sound of a lonely merman's sobs and hiccups.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! I saw many of your comments, and I realised last chapter made a lot of you unhappy with me :) I will not apologise, for I am evil :D</p><p>Quick disclaimer: Schlatt in this is completely a character, just like everyone else, and does not reflect the real person. The real minecrafter Schlatt is very pogchamp!</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee </p><p>(15/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter Thirty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream makes a plan, and a certain mystery person makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream felt sick to his stomach as the guards forcefully pulled him from the room. They dragged him past the carriage that waited under the 'peaceful' trees, obviously not trusting him not to make a run for it.</p><p>Good, be scared.</p><p>He glared at them with anger, despite them being unable to see it because of the pale white mask that covered his face.</p><p>They continued to pull him down the hill as he stumbled, unable to walk normally. His foot tripped on a rock, making dust crumble underneath him as they moved.</p><p>Dream continued to shove against them, trying desperately to escape and run to George. It was no luck.</p><p>"Let go of me!" he growled out, but they did not respond. His protests were carried away by the wind.</p><p>They passed by trees, a small creek, and lots and lots of dirt.</p><p>Dream surveyed all of his surroundings, desperately trying to map the path they were taking through his mind.</p><p>Soon enough, he began to see the village, and people stared at him in curiosity as they slipped out from behind a store, being marched towards his ship.</p><p>Finally, they let go of him, gesturing for him to board.</p><p>Dream let out a yell as he lunged forward, throwing a punch towards the closest guard. His fist collided with the man's cheek, and the guard let out a cry of shock, stumbling back and bringing his hand to his cheek. </p><p>The other guard shoved Dream towards the ramp. The man pushed him up, pointing his sword at him until Dream was standing upon the ship, no longer on the ramp.</p><p>"Do not come back, or we'll kill all of them." the man gestured behind Dream, and the blonde realised with dread that his crew was probably standing right behind him.</p><p>Dream hesitated, and the man grunted, walking down to the dock and removing the ramp.</p><p>Dream watched them with eyes of steel as they left, continuing to stare until they disappeared behind the village.</p><p>"Dream?" Phil's careful voice called from behind him, and the man turned around slowly.</p><p>All of his crew stood there with wary eyes, and Dream shoved his mask off his face, resting it on top of his head, as he usually did. He'd been in a state of shock before, but now all the emotions started to hit him.</p><p>George. They had George.</p><p>"Dream," Tommy said warily, "where's George?"</p><p>Dream gulped, tears starting to run down his face.</p><p>"They took him." he whispered, but everyone heard him despite his quiet tone.</p><p>"What?" Tommy echoed, voice cracking slightly. </p><p>Sapnap rushed forward, opening his arms as Dream collapsed into them.</p><p>Dream gripped onto Sapnap's shirt, tears streaking down his cheeks.</p><p>"They took him, Sapnap," Dream mumbled into Sapnap's shoulder as Dream shook, "they took him."</p><p>Sapnap rubbed his back soothingly, gripping the man tighter.</p><p>"It's ok, Dream." he murmured, trying to calm him down. Dream shook his head, sobbing into Sapnap's shoulder.</p><p>"It's not okay!" he yelled, "They took him! He's gone." he croaked.</p><p>"He's not gone." A voice interrupted them, and Dream glanced up, blinking blurrily through the tears, and he saw the figure of Phil.</p><p>"He's not gone," Phil repeated, "he's there, in the castle. We just need to get him back." he said sternly.</p><p>Dream glanced to the side, seeing a shaking Tommy who was gripping onto Wilbur.</p><p>Guilt flashed through him as he looked at the other worried people. He wasn't the only one upset about this. And yet, he felt he had more right than anyone to cry.</p><p>He nodded his head after a moment, tears still dripping down his flushed face.</p><p>"We just need to get him back." he repeated Phil's words.</p><p>Dream slowly untangled himself from Sapnap's arms and rubbed his tired face.</p><p>He looked up and met Sapnap's eyes. The man looked extremely worried. It was possibly the most worried look he'd ever seen grace his face.</p><p>Dream breathed out deeply, trying to collect himself. </p><p>He had to be strong, for George.</p><p>He cleared his throat, looking around at his crew, who waited with open ears for what he had to say.</p><p>"We need a plan."</p><p>The others murmured their agreement, and they all made their way downstairs to the main table, sitting down.</p><p>Dream pushed some paper and pencils onto it and took his seat next to Fundy.</p><p>"We're going to have to figure out a way to get past the guards, and find some way to George." he said, and he got a few nods back.</p><p>Niki glanced up, "How are we supposed to do that? It's extremely fortified, and they've probably locked him in the most secure place possible. He is a merman, after all."</p><p>Dream furrowed his brows, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Shit..." Ranboo mumbled, and Ant sighed.</p><p>"We're not giving up," Dream growled out, "we'll find a way."</p><p> - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Two days.</p><p>Two days of his ship being parked at the dock, with no plan whatsoever.</p><p>Two days without George.</p><p>They were all in the main room, littered around, trying to figure out any weaknesses in the castle's defence.</p><p>So far, there were none.</p><p>Dream sighed, head resting in his hands when he heard shouting from above.</p><p>Dream narrowed his tired eyes, glancing at Philza, who shrugged.</p><p>The shouting continued, and more and more of his crew raised their heads, looking towards the stairs.</p><p>Dream stood up carefully, making his way up the stairs, not looking behind him to see who was following.</p><p>He looked around, seeing no one.</p><p>"Over here!" he heard a voice yell, and he crossed over to the side of the ship facing the village, and looked over the side, hands gripped onto the railing.</p><p>A boy stood on the dock, probably the same age as Tommy would be, give or take a year or two. He had brown puffy hair, and clothes with such good quality that Dream did a double-take. He wore pastel blue robes, with darker blue patterns on it, and white fluff lining it. He thought back to months ago when he'd met that man, Techno-something, and realised they wore very similar clothing.</p><p>He was waving his hands, jumping in the spot to get his attention.</p><p>"What do you want?" he called out warily, and the boy grinned.</p><p>"Let me up!"</p><p>"Why would I do that?" Dream asked, and the boy huffed.</p><p>"I'm here to help you!" the boy called back, and Dream narrowed his eyes.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder, seeing literally everyone standing there.</p><p>Phil shrugged at him.</p><p>"It could be a trap." Wilbur warned, and Dream raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He's scrawny. We can handle him if it is." Skeppy said, after having a look at the boy standing on the platform below.</p><p>Dream nodded his head in agreement, turning back around and leaning over the side.</p><p>"Okay, fine."</p><p>He moved back slightly, helping attach the ramp, and the boy hopped up, tripping slightly as he made his way to the top.</p><p>Dream stood in front of him, and the boy gulped slightly, before plastering a smile onto his face.</p><p>"My name is Tubbo." the boy said, holding his hand out for Dream to shake.</p><p>The man did so, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>"Yes, I know!" the teenager, Tubbo, responded, and Dream raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He studied him for a moment, before realisation struck him.</p><p>This was the boy from months ago! The one in Schlatt's throne room, hiding in the corner.</p><p>"You're the kid from the palace." Dream said, and Tubbo narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!" he responded, and Sapnap snorted from behind Dream.</p><p>"Still a kid." </p><p>Tubbo glared at him for a moment, before returning his attention to Dream.</p><p>"How are you supposed to help me?" Dream asked, gesturing the boy to follow him as they made their way downstairs.</p><p>"Well, you see, I know the castle very well!" Tubbo responded, jumping down the last few steps.</p><p>Dream sat at the table as the others filed in, and Tubbo sat next to him.</p><p>"Oh?" Dream raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Tubbo nodded.</p><p>"Well, of course I do! I'm the prince!" he mentioned, and Dream's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"You could have led with that, kid." Sapnap cut in, and Tubbo shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>"Hold on, prince?!" Tommy squawked, and Tubbo nodded his head rigourously.</p><p>Tommy's eyes widened in awe, as he moved to sit next to the boy.</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. Teenage bonding could wait for later.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Dream started, "but if you're the prince, why do you want to help us?"</p><p>Tubbo frowned slightly, staring at the table.</p><p>"I don't like my father. Schlatt. He's a bad guy, and he does bad things," Tubbo said, and Dream saw Phil frown.</p><p>Oh god, please don't adopt this child, Phil, Dream thought to himself.</p><p>"And he's not been nice to George! He's- he's evil, and he's ruining the kingdom. I want him gone." Tubbo finished, looking back up.</p><p>"George?" Dream asked, "You know George?"</p><p>Tubbo nodded his head, "I snuck in yesterday, and we talked for a bit! I mentioned I was planning to see you and he told me to tell you to forget about him and protect the crew, but I can see you're probably going to go back for him."</p><p>His heart warmed slightly at the thought that George cared so much about the crew, about him, but he also wanted to sigh at the merman's stubbornness.</p><p>Dream nodded after a moment, realising he hadn't responded, "Damn right we're going back for him."</p><p>Tubbo smiled slightly, "Then I can help you with that."</p><p>"How?" Ranboo asked from across the table, and Tubbo smiled awkwardly again.</p><p>"I've called off the all guards protecting all entrances. Believe it or not, most of them hate Schlatt too. They won't rat me out, I promise." Tubbo assured him, seeing the skeptical look on Dream's face.</p><p>"They've got George in this cellar down below, and the floor has water on it, so he has no way of transforming. I'm thinking we need a few people down there to help carry him. Then we find somewhere dry, wait for him to transform, and escape," Tubbo planned out, "we get him out safely, and then deal with Schlatt."</p><p>Dream thought the plan through his head a few times, before nodding slightly.</p><p>"It's the best bet we've got. Thank you, Tubbo." Dream murmured, and the boy shrugged, scratching the back of his head awkwardly at the praise.</p><p>"What do you plan on doing with Schlatt, Big T?" Tommy asked, already having found a nickname for the teen.</p><p>Tubbo smiled slightly, obviously happy at the nickname, before a determined look flicked across his face.</p><p>"I've got a choice of words to say to him. They've been building up over the years."</p><p>"Oh yeah, like what?" Tommy egged him on.</p><p>Tubbo grinned, "I'll tell him to fuck off!" </p><p>Tommy raised his hand and they high fived.</p><p>"Yes you will!"</p><p>Dream watched the interaction and rolled his eyes slightly, but was secretly glad Tommy had made a friend.</p><p>"If we get rid of Schlatt, does that mean you'll get the kingdom?" Ranboo asked, and Tubbo pondered it for a moment.</p><p>"My dad's husband, Quackity, will probably take it," Tubbo stated, "he's not born into the royal line but I know he'll do it until I decide I'm ready. I want to wait a couple more years before I jump into that. I'll still stick around and we'll make the decisions together, but he'll be king."</p><p>Dream raised an eyebrow, "Are you so sure he'll be on your side?"</p><p>Tubbo nodded, "He's the one that helped me with the guards. He loved my father, once, a long while ago, but all he brings is pain now. We both understand that it's for the best." Tubbo murmured sadly, and Phil crossed over, giving him a comforting pat on the back.</p><p>"You're doing the right thing, Tubbo."</p><p>Tubbo smiled slightly, "I know."</p><p>They sat there for a few minutes, conversing slightly as they went over the plans again, before Tubbo looked up at Dream.</p><p>"We should go now, the timing is best, and there's not much else to plan at this point." Tubbo said, and Dream nodded.</p><p>He looked around at his crew, Bad and Skeppy planning to stay behind and protect the ship, and smiled.</p><p>"Let's go get our George back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! This chapter is a long boi today!! Hope you enjoyed, and yEaH!</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(16/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter Thirty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buckle up friends, you're in for a long one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George let out a sigh as he sat, leaned against the wall, listening to the trickle of water that echoed throughout the room.</p><p>Yesterday, or at least what he assumed to have been yesterday (his perception of time was not great in the room), he'd met the prince.</p><p>Tubbo, his name was.</p><p>The boy had sat with him, not caring about the water drenching his clothes, and had talked with the merman. Tubbo had told him his plans of going to find Dream, and George had protested, not wanting him to get in trouble, but the teenager had been adamant on the fact that he was going to help.</p><p>So George had given him a message to give to Dream. He just hoped the man would listen.</p><p>George scratched the back of his neck, chains rattling against the cold wall. Knowing Dream, it would be all the more incentive to come and get him.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, George did not want to be here. He wanted more than anything else to be on the ship, with Dream and the rest of the crew, but he needed Dream to be safe.</p><p>He wouldn't be able to live with himself if someone got hurt because of him.</p><p>George shook slightly, but it was not from the cold. Rather, it was from the fear of what was to come. Would he stay in here forever, just a pawn in Schlatt's game? He had no idea. And not knowing scared him. </p><p>Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the form of a man he did not know stood there.</p><p>He wore a red coat and lots of gold jewellery, and his pink hair was long, plaited into a braid that swung to his back.</p><p>George raised an eyebrow, shuffling back a little bit, and the man rolled his eyes.</p><p>He crossed through the room and flicked a key out from his belt. George eyed the sword in a case strapped to the side of the man's belt as the man leaned forward. He grabbed George's cuff's and unlocked them, chains falling to the floor with a splash.</p><p>George brought his hands together and rubbed his wrists, wincing at the red marks and small cuts from the tightness of them. </p><p>The man leaned down and picked him up, and George let out a squeak of surprise as he was lifted into the air, droplets of water falling off him.</p><p>The man started to move towards the door, and George hit his chest.</p><p>"What the fuck, dude!" he growled out, and he saw the man huff.</p><p>"Schlatt wants you to transform." the man says, voice unwavering.</p><p>"What? Why? Who even are you?" George said as they turned down a hallway.</p><p>" My name is Technoblade." the pink-haired man answered, choosing to ignore the other two questions.</p><p>George narrowed his eyes. What is with humans and these weird fucking names?</p><p>"That's a dumb name." George grumbled, and Technoblade glanced down at him.</p><p>"Heh?"</p><p>"Your name. It's weird." </p><p>The man shrugged, George still in his arms.</p><p>He moved towards a room, a dry room, at that, and dumped George on a bed. The merman yelped in surprise, bouncing slightly, before whipping his head up to glare at Technoblade.</p><p>The man shrugged, leaning against the now shut door.</p><p>"Why do I have to transform?" George grumbled, uncertainty leaking into his words.</p><p>What could Schlatt possibly want this time?</p><p>"Tubbo's left. Schlatt thinks he's gone to find Dream, and rescue you," Technoblade started, a bored expression gracing his face, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" George's face fell. </p><p>Oh Tubbo, please be safe.</p><p>George did not respond to Technoblade. The pink-haired man stared at him for a moment, before sighing deeply and continuing.</p><p>"Tubbo knows where you were being kept. He's probably planned everything out. Schlatt wants to confuse them. So here I am, waiting for you to dry, so he can do that."</p><p>George frowned at that, feeling himself start to dry, knowing he'd be able to transform soon.</p><p>"You don't seem to give a shit about any of this, so why- why are you doing it?" George questioned, and Technoblade glared at him.</p><p>"What I do and why I do it is none of your business."</p><p>"Whatever. They'll come for me, Dream, Wilbur, Phil, Sapna-"</p><p>The man's head whipped up quickly, eyebrows raised, which was the most expression George had seen on his face so far.</p><p>"...What?" George asked after a moment, and Technoblade seemed to shake himself out of his daze.</p><p>"Did you say Wilbur and Phil?" he asked, an odd edge to his voice.</p><p>George narrowed his eyes, before nodding slowly.</p><p>"I did say that, yes."</p><p>Technoblade furrowed his brows, "do you happen to know a Tommy, too?"</p><p>Okay, now that was weird. What kind of telepathic shit did this man have?</p><p>"Um, yes. Tommy and Wilbur are brothers. Phil's their dad." Should he be giving this much information to the enemy? Was that a bad idea?</p><p>Technoblade let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"And they're...on your side?" he questioned, and George nodded.</p><p>"Yes. They're like my family." This was the first time he'd said it out loud, but he meant it. These people, they meant the world to him. At the start, he hadn't been so sure, but now- well, he knew they were.</p><p>Technoblade sighed, still leaning against the door.</p><p>"They're my family." the pink-haired man murmured.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>"I ran away when I was younger. Phil is my father, Tommy and Wilbur...they're my brothers." Technoblade admitted, before covering his mouth with his hand, obviously surprised that he'd said that.</p><p>George froze, so this was the missing family member. The one he'd been told about.</p><p>George hesitated, "...I was not expecting that." he muttered, and Technoblade shrugged, trying to push a nonchalant look onto his face, probably shaken from the break from his stoic look.</p><p>George gulped slightly, an awkward silence filling the room.</p><p>Technoblade sighed.</p><p>"I'll help you." George snapped his head up quickly.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I'll help you," Techno repeated, "I don't like the government much anyway. Schlatt's kind of a prick."</p><p>George's eyes widened, before he nodded slightly, "okay."</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Dream narrowed his eyes as he peered out from a bush, looking at the castle's entrance.</p><p>Tubbo crouched next to him, along with Tommy, Fundy, Sapnap, Sam, Wilbur, Phil, Ant, Ranboo and Niki.</p><p>Dream slipped his mask onto his face, sighing deeply.</p><p>Tubbo was right, there was no one guarding it. </p><p>This was a different entrance to the one he'd gone in before, so Dream was pretty unfamiliar with his surroundings.</p><p>He turned around, motioning the others to group together.</p><p>"Okay, Ant, Ranboo, Niki, you go through the main entrance," Dream said, "Fundy, Sam, Wilbur, you go through the one Tubbo mapped out. Tommy, Phil, Sapnap, Tubbo and I are going through this one. We can't all go in one entrance, so move around in your groups and meet up inside. Any questions?" Dream asked, and he received none.</p><p>"Okay, go." he instructed, and they all broke off into their groups, slipping through the forest to the other side of the castle.</p><p>Dream, Tubbo, Tommy, Sapnap and Phil crept into the castle, glancing around and making sure no one was there.</p><p>Tubbo took the lead, as he knew where George was being kept. They snuck down staircases, and if Dream had time, he would have stopped to marvel at the marble pillars, beautiful shelves, railings and chandeliers, but he had to focus on finding his man.</p><p>They moved through the stairs, Tubbo holding a flaming lamp as it illuminated the walls. </p><p>"Why are there no lights down here?" Tommy asked, and Sapnap nudged him to be quieter.</p><p>"No one comes down here," Tubbo whispered, "there's a different dungeon, one with better quality, which is usually where people are kept. I've never been to that one though; it's tough to get in." </p><p>Dream saw Tommy nod his head in understanding, continuing to move down to the basement.</p><p>Tubbo rushed forward through a corridor as they reached the bottom, moving towards a large metal door. He pulled out a key and pushed open the door, some water leaking out of the room.</p><p>The rest of them made their way forwards, peaking into the room.</p><p>It was terrifying. No natural light, chains hanging from the wall, and the floor covered in water. It was cold and horrible.</p><p>And they'd put George in it.</p><p>Dream almost growled in rage.</p><p>How fucking dare Schlatt! He'd kill that bitch.</p><p>His eyes raked across the room, and he turned to the side, looking at Tubbo's suddenly terrified face.</p><p>"Tubbo, where is he?" Dream asked, and Tubbo shook his head, stammering slightly.</p><p>"He was here! They- they've moved him!"</p><p>Phil swore silently to himself, and they moved from the room.</p><p>"Tubbo, where could he possibly be?" Tommy asked, concern evident on his face and Dream nodded, needing to know as well.</p><p>"I don't know! The castle is big, he could be anywhere!"</p><p>Dream ran a hand through his hair, stressed out. He rubbed his finger over his mask, trying to calm himself down with the movement.</p><p>"Okay, new plan," Dream said, making them all look at him, "we just need to look all over the castle. Find the others and tell them. It's a big job, but we can do it." He instructed, and the four others nodded.</p><p>Dream rushed up the stairs, the others following him, as the light from the lamp bounced along the walls.</p><p>He raced through a corridor, skidding around a corner, and saw two large doors. He pushed them open, sneaking in, and saw that they were in the main throne room.</p><p>The one where George had been taken from him.</p><p>He glanced around, moving into the room, and saw the door on the opposite side open.</p><p>The two other groups of his crew emerged, and Dream raced towards them, Sapnap and the others following closely behind.</p><p>He stopped in front of Fundy, who gave him a confused look.</p><p>"George isn't there, we need to split up and find him-"  a loud laugh cut off Dream, and he whipped around, seeing Schlatt emerge from behind a throne.</p><p>Anger graced Dream's face, though no one could see it very well, due to his mask.</p><p>"Oh, that's so funny!" Schlatt cackled, now sitting on his throne, leg crossed over the other as he stared at his ring, twirling it around his finger.</p><p>He looked up, raking his eyes over the group, a lazy smile still gracing his face.</p><p>"You really thought I'd keep him there? When I'd seen Tubbo sneaking in and out? No, I know my son is a backstabbing traitor, I'm not an idiot." Schlatt spat out when he mentioned Tubbo, and Phil moved slightly to stand in front of the teenager who'd flinched at the tone in Schlatt's voice.</p><p>Schlatt chuckled slightly, "I've moved him elsewhere...if I have it my way, you'll never see him again," Schlatt purred, "and I always get my way."</p><p>Dream stormed forward, but Sapnap grabbed onto him, holding him back.</p><p>"Just wait, we need to think this through." Sapnap whispered to him, and Dream grunted in annoyance.</p><p>Schlatt smiled a sickeningly fake smile at them, "you need to leave my castle. Or I'll escort you out myself. I've got my best man protecting the merman, you'll never find him. Give up now." he commanded, and Dream rolled his eyes.</p><p>Protecting? Did he call keeping someone hostage protecting? </p><p>And was he really suggesting they just leave? As if he'd listen to this bitch.</p><p>"Actually, Schlatt, I think you have a bit of a flaw in your plan." a bold voice boomed throughout the room, and they whipped around to see a man, Technoblade- if Dream remembered correctly.</p><p>He stood in all his glory, pink braided hair, an emerald earring hanging from his ear and an annoyed look upon his face.</p><p>Dream blinked in confusion at the man. Wasn't he supposed to be on Schlatt's side?</p><p>Schlatt also seemed confused by this, as his demeanour changed to one of shock.</p><p>"Technoblade, what is the meaning of this?" he barks, and Technoblade shrugs.</p><p>"I never liked you. You were a bit of a pain in my ass. I didn't do anything about it," he says monotonously, "but then I found out the very guy you kidnapped is basically family with my family, and that won't fly with me." he spits out, glancing to the side and making eye contact with Phil, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.</p><p>Dream guessed it kind of was like that, as the others had assumed he'd died, or something along the lines.</p><p>Honestly, when he'd met Technoblade all those months ago, he wished he had known about this little family connection, as this would have been a lot easier.</p><p>Technoblade turns back to Schlatt, who looks enraged.</p><p>Dream watches the ordeal on edge, ready to fight at any moment.</p><p>"Technoblade, where is the merman?!" Schlatt growls out, and Techno takes a protective stance.</p><p>A head peeks out from behind the tall man, and Dream's eyes widen.</p><p>"George!" he calls, and the man smiles at him from across the room.</p><p>"Dream!" George yells back and runs out from Techno's cover to get to Dream.</p><p>His plans are ruined quickly, as Schlatt darts forward, grabbing George.</p><p>Despite George being strong, Schlatt was stronger, and he overpowered him easily.</p><p>Dream started to run forward, but Schlatt yelled at him: "If you take one more step, I'll kill him!" Dream falters, standing still as he glances back at the others.</p><p>His crew give him worried looks, Tommy, Phil and Wilbur's attention moving from the shock of seeing Technoblade to the safety of George.</p><p>Schlatt smirks at him as he sees Dream stop, George struggling in his grip.</p><p>Dream sees the terrified look on George's face and his heart breaks in two.</p><p>He had to get to him, but how?</p><p>Dream stepped forward slightly, "Why do you need him anyway? We gave you the tears! Surely you aren't sick anymore!" he barks, and Schlatt rolls his eyes.</p><p>"This sickness is rare, Dream. No matter how many tears I have, it only lasts for a while! Eventually, it comes back, I can't get rid of it," he spat, "so for years I have been using these tears, but my...stock...recently stopped working, which is why I called for your assistance." </p><p>Dream clenched his fist, confusion in his stance.</p><p>What did he mean, he'd been using merfolk tears for years? That didn't make any sense.</p><p>Everyone else seemed to be confused too, even Tubbo, who Dream would have assumed had known this.</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" George spat from Schlatt's grip, and the man rolled his eyes again.</p><p>He used his hand to click his fingers, and the doors swung open, two very hesitant guards walking through them, a body in their arms.</p><p>They pushed the man down to the floor, and he stumbled a few steps as he fell, yelping in surprise.</p><p>They all looked at the man, his brown fluffy hair, and the exhausted look on his face.</p><p>He shook on the floor, looking up at Schlatt, who smirked.</p><p>Dream turned his gaze to George, who's eyes had widened almost comically. He shook, tears now in his dark brown eyes as he stared at the man in front of him.</p><p>Dream saw the newcomer make eye contact with the man and start crying as well.</p><p>"Karl!" George cried, "You're alive!"</p><p>Dream's eyes widened, oh shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! This was quite a long chapter in comparison to my usual length. I hope you liked it!! If you're someone who likes shorter chapters more,,,, I'm sorry. If you're someone who likes longer chapters more, yay!! :D</p><p>I am aware I am evil for what I write. Many of you have brought this to my attention. Will I stop being evil when I write? No, probably not!! :0 :)</p><p>Thanks so much for all the support, I love you guys sm!!</p><p>Happy reading!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(17/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter Thirty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl's alive! Schlatt's a meanie! Dream gets really sad, and George has a realisation!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's eyes watered as he stared at his long lost friend. Tears leaked down his cheeks as they made eye-contact, and Karl's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Karl nodded his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of George.</p><p>"I'm alive." he murmured, and more tears streamed down his face.</p><p>George choked back a sob, desperately wanting to hug his friend who he'd thought had been dead for years, but he realised Schlatt was still holding onto him.</p><p>He struggled in his grip, trying to get out, and Schlatt growled.</p><p>"I'll kill you. Stop moving."</p><p>George wanted to smack the man, but he stilled in his grip, instead glancing over at Dream and the other's, who were staring at the scene in shock. Dream still had his mask on, but George knew the man's body language well enough to see that he was worried.</p><p>George looked back over to Karl, trying to take in all of his details, and how much he'd changed. He still looked so much the same, his face still youthful, just like when they were kids. He was a lot taller now and didn't have teenage features, but something about him still seemed the same.</p><p>This was Karl, but was it really the Karl he knew? He'd probably been here for so long, ever since their pod had been killed. George felt sick at that fact. It had been so many years. He could not blame Karl if he was different.</p><p>George heard the door swing open again, and a man with black puffy hair emerged, in clothing similar to Schlatt's.</p><p>The man's eyes widened, and George saw Schlatt grin.</p><p>"Quackity, my dear," he purred, "nice of you to join us."</p><p>Quackity frowned, looking around at everyone, his eyes settling on the two mermen and then back on Schlatt.</p><p>He took a hesitant step forward.</p><p>"Schlatt...what's going on?" he asked warily, and Schlatt snorted.</p><p>"Don't play dumb, my dear, come join me."</p><p>Schlatt held out an arm for the man to take, but he did not move.</p><p>He glanced at Tubbo, who was shaking very visibly. </p><p>"Schlatt, can't you see what you're doing is wrong?" he questioned, and Schlatt rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Now is not the time to question our morals, dear. Come here." he commanded, and Quackity started to move.</p><p>Except he did not walk over to Schlatt, but to the rest of George's crew.</p><p>George watched the ordeal with wide eyes and flinched when Schlatt's grip on him tightened in anger.</p><p>He whimpered slightly as Schlatt let out a huff of rage.</p><p>"Schlatt," Quackity started, "this has gone on too long. It needs to end." he said, looking mournful but determined.</p><p>Tubbo rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, while Phil did the same to Tubbo.</p><p>"Another traitor!" Schlatt spat out, "this castle is filled with them." </p><p>George glanced over at Karl, who'd been let go by the guards, but continued to stay on the floor, shaking.</p><p>George was really scared.</p><p>The amount of them here could overpower Schlatt easily, but the predicament they were in made it difficult to do so. Schlatt was threatening George's life, which meant none of the crew would do anything to risk it.</p><p>He wanted to roll his eyes at the craziness of this whole situation, and the loyalty of the crew, of Dream. He cared about them so much, and they cared for him just the same, but he wished the circumstance was different. If he could just find some way to get out of Schlatt's arms, everything would be okay.</p><p>But it wasn't okay, because he couldn't get out. Schlatt's grip on him, especially on his arms, would definitely leave bruises. His whole upper body was hurting from the man, and he wanted nothing more than to hit Schlatt.</p><p>George struggled to get out of his grip again, but Schlatt would not budge.</p><p>He looked over at Dream, and wanted so desperately to be in his arms.</p><p>Dream would keep him safe. He needed him.</p><p>All this time, when he'd been away from the man, Dream was all he'd thought about. He worried and missed him, and wanted to feel the comfort of his arms and his presence. Everything about him made George happy. Sure, he was an annoying git sometimes, but he was George's annoying git.</p><p>George swallowed slightly, eyes moving to the floor.</p><p>He was George's.</p><p>Dream was his, and he was Dream's.</p><p>He finally knew, he finally understood! He was meant to be with him, George belonged with Dream! George finally realised...Dream was his home.</p><p>He would have loved to say something about this, to leap into a hug and tell Dream all his thoughts, but he wasn't able to at this very moment.</p><p>He would have to wait. And for Dream, he'd wait forever.</p><p>Niki stepped forward, worry evident on her face.</p><p>"Schlatt, you said your stock of tears stopped working...what is that supposed to mean? You have Karl right there!"</p><p>George looked up and saw Schlatt smirk slightly.</p><p>"Oh, it's simple, you see," he mused, "all those years ago, I caught a merman," he gestured to Karl, "it was a bit of an ordeal, and there were some casualties, it was quite messy. I ended up killing the rest, because why would I need more than one? The tears were to cure my sickness, and yet they did not do it well enough. I didn't worry, as I had a merman in my castle, why would I ever find the need to get more than one? Well, I thought that way, up until a while ago, when this fish," he gestured to Karl, who glared up at him, "started to become weaker. His magic tears slowly stopped working, and I realised that I'd used up all of his magic energy."</p><p>George gasped, shaking his head. No, no, no. A merman losing his magic? It was the most tragic event to ever occur. He had only heard of it happening once, he thought it was a myth! That it was impossible!</p><p>"You're a monster!" George cried out, and Schlatt chuckled slightly.</p><p>"No, I don't think I am. As I was saying, I researched and researched, trying to find a way to get his magic back, but it was no luck. I did however figure out how to transform him, but nothing else. So instead, I got you. And because of you, I finally have more of this." Schlatt mused, using his free hand to pull the vial of George's blue glowing tears out of his pocket.</p><p>He held it up, showing it off with a smirk, and George smiled slightly at his stupidity. He lunged upwards, knocking it out of Schlatt's grasp. It rolled away from the fray, and Schlatt huffed in annoyance.</p><p>"No matter, I'll just get you to make more."</p><p>George huffed, trying to kick him, but Schlatt unsheathed his sword, bringing it in front of him.</p><p>George looked down at it warily, eyeing the glinting edge that could so easily pierce his skin.</p><p>Dream took a step forward, holding his own sword out too.</p><p>"Schlatt, we outnumber you easily. Give up, or we'll kill you." Dream instructed, and George could see he felt sick at the thought of killing someone, but he was willing to do it, for George.</p><p>Oh Dream, please don't.</p><p>Schlatt narrowed his eyes, glancing at the room, and he breathed deeply, obviously seeing he had no escape.</p><p>He growled in annoyance.</p><p>"If I can't have him, no one can!" he screamed, shoving George to the floor.</p><p>George groaned in pain, rolling over so he wasn't on his stomach, and looked up, seeing Schlatt standing there, shining sword raised.</p><p>"Say hi to God!" the man roared.</p><p>"No!" George heard Dream call out, and the gasps from everyone else echo around the room, as Schlatt's blade came down, making contact with his stomach.</p><p>George screamed in agony as blood rushed from the wound, some of it gurgling from his mouth. </p><p>He felt searing hot pain erupt throughout his body, and turned to the side, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Black dots started to cloud over his eyes, and the last thing he saw was Dream's sword clanging to the floor, and seeing his feet rushing over to him before it all went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! ...don't kill me. OkAy, so, this chapter was,,, interesting. I hope you enjoyed it :D</p><p>Yes, I did that.</p><p>Hehe.</p><p>Also my best friend Oakley (say hi to Oakley guys) was reading this in the library before I posted it because she has best friend privileges and she almost hit me. I think this chapter made her angry guys!! Mission success :D</p><p>Yes I also realise this chapter is a few hours early, that's because I managed to write most of this in science, and then I just finished it at lunch so,,, I'm still at school as I'm writing this y'all.</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(18/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter Thirty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is sad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream shouted in fear as he moved forward, feet carrying him towards George before he even realised what was going on.</p><p>He dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he moved George's body to hold him in his lap.</p><p>It was a sorry sight.</p><p>Dream put his hand over the merman's wound, trying desperately to push the blood back in, but to no use. He pulled his mask off, throwing it to the side, not caring when it smashed to bits from the force.</p><p>Dream held George's face in his hands, wiping the man's tears off his face with his bloodied fingers.</p><p>His eyes were fluttered shut, and Dream could not see him breathing.</p><p>"George," the blonde whimpered, "George, please wake up." he sobbed, seeing Schlatt move away from the two, but not caring enough to go after him.</p><p>"Wake up!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe, shaking George slightly.</p><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up." he wiped his eyes but it did nothing as more tears escaped his eyes.</p><p>"Please, Georgie."</p><p>Dream felt a hand rest against his back, and he flinched slightly, turning around and seeing the crying face of Sapnap.</p><p>"Sapnap- Sapnap please- help me-" Tears streamed down Sapnap's face, and he shook it slightly.</p><p>"Dream- he's, he's..."</p><p>Terror shot through Dream's heart as he looked at the faltering face of Sapnap.</p><p>He shook his head aggressively, blonde waves bouncing slightly.</p><p>"No!" he screamed, "No no no no no no no no!" he sobbed, gasping for air as he turned his gaze back down to the one he loved.</p><p>His hand, covered in blood, George's blood, pushed the hair that flopped over the brunette's face to the side. </p><p>"George..." Dream whimpered with clenched teeth as he shook.</p><p>"No, no, please." his voice cracked as he stared at George with blurry vision.</p><p>"Dream..." Sapnap murmured, "please get up..." Dream shook his head as he turned to look at Sapnap.</p><p>His eyes drifted over to the side where he saw the rest of his crew. Tommy had collapsed to his knees, clutching onto Wilbur as they cried together. Phil stood over them, a hand on Tommy's back and a mournful look of shock gracing his face.</p><p>Fundy, Sam and Ant were stood off to the side, wide eyes with tears as they processed what had just happened. Ranboo and Niki clutched onto each other, the younger boy shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what was going on.</p><p>Karl continued to sit on the floor, sobbing and clutching onto his shirt. Dream faintly heard him murmuring "no, please, I've just gotten you back", before he looked in another direction, not wanting to see Karl's tears.</p><p>Technoblade, Tubbo and Quackity stood together, all of them upset, despite only knowing George for a little while.</p><p>Technoblade kept glancing over to Phil and his brothers, obviously unsure of what he should do, and Dream turned back to George's body. Tears continued to leak from his eyes, dripping onto the dead man's face.</p><p>Shuddering breaths escaped the blonde as he bit his lip. He leaned down, kissing his cheek, before gently moving George fully to the floor.</p><p>He stood up on shaky legs and glanced around.</p><p>He saw Schlatt over by the balcony, obviously trying to sneak out through a secret door.</p><p>Rage enveloped him, taking control of his body like a roaring dragon. He leapt forward, grabbing his sword from the floor, and rushed over to Schlatt.</p><p>The man whipped around quickly, sword still in his hands, and his eyes widened at the sight of Dream running towards him. He growled out in annoyance, flashing his sword towards Dream.</p><p>The blonde yelled in anger, slashing at Schlatt, who blocked his sword with a clang. </p><p>Dream struck at him again, but Schlatt continued to block his swings. Dream jumped forward, kicking Schlatt, and the man groaned in pain, lowering his sword slightly.</p><p>Dream surged forward, pushing him again as he raised his sword.</p><p>Schlatt swung at Dream, who yelped slightly from Schlatt's fist colliding with his cheek. </p><p>Dream narrowed his eyes, tightening his hands around the sword handle, and he raised it up once more, colliding with Schlatt's side.</p><p>The man groaned in pain, dropping his sword and moving his hands to his side as blood spilled through his fingers. He whipped his head up at Dream, who stood there, breathing heavily from adrenaline and grief.</p><p>Dream moved forward again to attack him once more, and Schlatt stumbled back, losing his footing as he came close to the edge. His eyes widened in fear as he moved back, the old railing crumbling underneath him.</p><p>Dream watched with wide eyes as the man screamed and disappeared over the edge and onto the rocks below. Dream surged forward, looking over the side, but closed his eyes shut as he saw Schlatt collide with the ground.</p><p>After a few moments, he peaked his eyes open, seeing the ocean water sway back and forth over the rocks, and turned away, returning to the safety of the hall.</p><p>He stumbled forward, blood dripping from his cheek. That would definitely bruise.</p><p>Dream brought a hand to his lips. </p><p>He had just killed a man. Sure, he hadn't done the final blow, but it was because of him that the man had fallen over the side. </p><p>Dream would probably worry about it more in a different circumstance, but all he could think of was George.</p><p>He moved towards the scene and saw everyone looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>He turned his gaze back to George's body on the floor as tears filled his eyes once more.</p><p>He stumbled forward, losing the energy he'd previously had and crumbled to the floor in front of the man.</p><p>George was dead.</p><p>The one he loved. Dead.</p><p>Dream felt sick to his stomach, and grief overtook him as he let out a wail.</p><p>"Dream!" someone's voice yelled, and he looked up with tear-filled eyes to see Tubbo.</p><p>The teenager looked anxious and hopeful, and Dream's eyes wandered to what he held up in his hands.</p><p>George's tears. The ones that had rolled away when George hit them out of Schlatt's grasp.</p><p>Oh George, you genius!</p><p>Tubbo rushed over, giving Dream the vial, as he tried to open it with shaky hands. He growled in frustration as his hands shook, blood coating the vial, and Phil, who had at some point made his way over, gently took it from Dream.</p><p>He opened it and handed it back to the blonde, who nodded his head in thanks, before moving George's shirt up, inspecting the wound properly.</p><p>Dream felt like he would throw up at the sight of torn skin and blood, but he couldn't. He had to be strong, for George.</p><p>He tipped the glowing blue tears over George's wound and waited.</p><p>"Will it even work?" Technoblade questioned, "Isn't he already dead?" Dream looked up at him, wincing, and decided to ignore what the man had said.</p><p>Phil's hand on Dream's shoulder squeezed him slightly, "We just have to wait."</p><p>Dream stared down at George's body, tears in his eyes.</p><p>Please come back, George. Please.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!! You probably already could tell, but this was my first time writing a fight scene, so I apologise if it wasn't very good. I need to practice more lmao.</p><p>Anywayyyyyyy,,,,,,, I saw your commentssssssssss,,,,,, yeahhhhhhhhhh,,,,, sorryyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p>Happy reading!!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(19/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter Thirty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BIG EMOTIONS THIS CHAPTER FRIENDS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stared down at George's unmoving body and shook his head.</p><p>Why wasn't it working? It had to work, it just had to!</p><p>Dream watched the glowing tears get absorbed into the brunette's wound, and let his tears drop.</p><p>Dream nudged him slightly, but there was no response.</p><p>"Phil," Dream murmured, turning to look up at him, tears blurry in his eyes, "Phil, he's not waking up."</p><p>Phil looked down at him, a mournful expression gracing his face.</p><p>"Dream..." "No!" Dream sobbed, looking down at George.</p><p>"George, wake up! Please, it had to work! Please wake up!" he screamed, sobs wracking his body as tears streamed down at his face.</p><p>"You have to wake up," he cried, "I need you. I love you. Please." </p><p>George did not move.</p><p>Dream pulled George's body close to him, hugging him one last time as he buried his head in George's shoulder.</p><p>He gripped onto his shirt, not wanting to let go as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>Dream held him for a minute as he refused to believe his George was gone.</p><p>Suddenly, Dream felt a hand in his hair, and for a moment he thought it was Phil until the body he was holding started to move.</p><p>He gasped, pulling back and looking in front of him, holding George's shoulders.</p><p>The man was awake, blinking at him tiredly. </p><p>George looked down to his wound, which had stitched itself up, and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>Dream stared at him in shock, tears drying slightly but still red on his cheeks. </p><p>"George..." Dream whispered, not taking his eyes off the man, scared that he would die if he did so.</p><p>The merman looked up at the sound of his name and stared at Dream.</p><p>He's alive. He's alive, he's alive, he's alive!</p><p>"You're alive..." Dream murmured, and the man nodded his head slightly.</p><p>They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and Dream felt the happiest he had in a long time.</p><p>After a moment, George smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you say you loved me?" he asked, and Dream went bright red. He felt heat crawl up his cheeks and he stammered, trying to find an excuse.</p><p>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.</p><p>George rolled his eyes, before leaning forward and kissing him.</p><p>It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before, his heartbeat increased so much it felt like it would burst from his chest.</p><p>He froze in surprise, before he melted into the kiss, cupping his hands over George's cheeks.</p><p>At that moment, it was just him and George. Everyone else in the room had disappeared. The only one he focused on was the merman. George. His George.</p><p>They parted after a moment, and Dream continued to hold George's face.</p><p>He panted slightly from the lack of air before a giddy smile lit up his face.</p><p>George grinned back at him as they stayed in each other's arms.</p><p>"Does that- does that mean you-" </p><p>"Yes, Dream. I love you." George interrupted, and Dream felt butterflies erupt in his stomach from the words.</p><p>Dream hears someone wolf whistle from behind, and he turns his head quickly to see the crew all smiling at them with relieved looks on their faces.</p><p>Dream smiled back, feeling exhausted, and he helped pull George to his feet.</p><p>They held each other's hands as George wobbled, obviously still adjusting to being alive again.</p><p>"George!" Dream heard someone call, and they turned slightly to see Tommy running over.</p><p>Dream stepped back slightly and Tommy barreled into the brunette's arms, hugging him tightly.</p><p>George squeaked in surprise before relaxing and hugging the teenager back.</p><p>"I thought you were dead." the boy mumbled, and Dream saw George's expression soften.</p><p>"I'm okay, Tommy." he murmured, and the boy gripped him tighter for a second before parting.</p><p>George rested a hand on Dream's shoulder, unable to stand up well by himself as his legs wobbled.</p><p>Slowly, everyone made their way over, giving George hugs and comforting words. Karl had sobbed into George's arms, and they'd spent ages talking about all the things they'd missed out on.</p><p>Dream had found out about Karl being in the castle for years, and he'd been sick to his stomach at what he heard. George had suffered, and it had only been two days he'd been stuck there, so Karl must have had it really fucking bad.</p><p>Despite this, Dream still smiled.</p><p>George was alive. He was alive, he was okay, and he was not getting hurt on Dream's watch.</p><p>Dream found it hard to believe that George actually loved him back, but he did not argue with it. He was so immensely happy, and nothing would ruin this moment.</p><p>He squeezed George's hand, and the man turned to look at him.</p><p>"Don't scare me like that again." Dream murmured, and George rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>He leaned forward and pecked Dream on the cheek.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it." George whispered back, and they exchanged a blushing smile.</p><p>Dream wound his fingers through George's and looked over at his crew.</p><p>Quackity sat with Tubbo on the stairs, exchanging hugs as the older one rubbed the younger's shoulders, saying something to the younger that Dream couldn't quite make out. Ranboo, Niki, Fundy and Ant sat in a circle, murmuring comforting words to each other, while Sam and Sapnap talked about who knows what a few metres away from Dream and George.</p><p>Dream glanced to the side and saw Techno looking extremely awkward as he stood in front of Phil, Wilbur and Tommy.</p><p>He said something that Dream could not hear and watched Phil pull the taller man into a hug.</p><p>Techno looked startled, before he hugged him back slightly, stiffly patting his back.</p><p>Wilbur joined the hug, and Tommy leapt into it.</p><p>Dream smiled warmly at the family reunion and turned back to George.</p><p>"So..." he murmured.</p><p>"So..." George copied.</p><p>"What now?" Dream asked, rubbing his thumb over George's.</p><p>The man thought for a moment, before smiling.</p><p>"Let's go on an adventure." the merman murmured, and Dream smiled, pulling him close.</p><p>"I like the sound of that." he whispered, before pulling George into another kiss.</p><p>All was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! Sorry this is so late!! And sorry it's so short....I was out all day with my friends and only just now found time to update! My best friend Oakley is literally sitting here right now next to me reading, and I'm neglecting her oml.</p><p>AnYwAy,,,,, yeah I did that.</p><p>What, did you think I'd actually kill George off? As if.</p><p>Uh, so there's one chapter coming out tomorrow, and then we're done!!!</p><p>SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF A MERMAN'S TEAR!!</p><p>Happy reading &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(20/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end is here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George let out a gentle sigh as the wind coursed through his hair. His hands gripped onto the railing as he stood at the front of the ship, eyes set on the horizon.</p><p>The sky was like a painting today. Clouds rippled throughout the blue, and the sun shone softly throughout the sky's great expanse. </p><p>Everything was okay. It was more than okay. It was perfect. </p><p>After Schlatt's death, they'd spent three days in Lmanberg as George regained his strength. </p><p>Skeppy and Bad had shown up after the first day, extremely worried after not hearing from anyone. Dream had nervously told them he'd forgotten to send a letter back to the ship and had sat there being scolded by Bad for worrying them so much, while George had sat off to the side laughing at him.</p><p>George had gotten the chance to talk with Quackity and Tubbo more and had learnt of their plans for the future. Quackity was going to take over the throne until Tubbo was ready for it. Tommy and Tubbo had become fast friends, and the boys had not wanted to separate.</p><p>This, of course, led to Tommy deciding to stay in Lmanberg. And where Tommy went, Phil and Wilbur went too. Phil had been worried about leaving the crew, but Dream and George had assured him that it was okay. It gave them more time to bond with Techno anyway and to start the long road to building their relationship up again.</p><p>With lots of tears, they had parted ways. George had gotten lots of hugs from Tommy, who had murmured something about not wanting to leave George's bitch ass behind, but he had just rolled his eyes fondly and ruffled the blonde's hair, telling him not to worry. George would visit soon anyways.</p><p>That was another thing that had happened- they'd been pardoned. Their crew were no longer pirates, instead...adventurers. Quackity had sent them off with enough money to be on their feet and had offered them to visit anytime they wished. </p><p>George glanced up to the flag whipping back and forth in the wind above him and smiled. The pirate skull had been replaced with Lmanberg's flag.</p><p>Tubbo and Quackity had spent some time together looking through Schlatt's laws and getting rid of those they thought necessary to destroy.</p><p>This meant, of course, the banning of merfolk hunting. </p><p>George had been extremely pleased with this addition to the law and had thanked the two of them profusely. Tubbo had beamed, and said, "It's the least we could do after all the trouble we've put you through." Quackity had nodded, and said: "It never should have been a law in the first place."</p><p>Needless to say, George quite liked them.</p><p>Karl had decided to join the crew and George and he had spent hours catching up and talking about so many things.</p><p>Karl had been imprisoned since he was a teenager, and had been giving Schlatt his tears for many years. He'd started to get extremely weak, and had realised that his magic energy no longer worked. Ranboo had done some reading on it, somewhat following what Wilbur's role had been when he'd been on the ship, and had found that Karl just had to wait for it to recharge. It would take years, of course, but they had the time.</p><p>Despite the long time apart, Karl and George had managed to go right back to how they used to be. It was like nothing had changed, and all those years away from each other had been wiped clean.</p><p>George wasn't Karl's only friend though, as he realised within the past two weeks at sea, that the man had become fast friends with Sapnap.</p><p>George could only watch with a smile as the two became more and more like Dream and him.</p><p>Speaking of Dream-</p><p>"Heya George." a voice said from behind him, and George turned to see Dream standing there, smiling, no mask in sight.</p><p>After it had shattered to the floor those weeks ago, Dream had not commissioned to have one done. He was no longer a pirate, so hiding his identity was not an issue for him anymore. And with every passing day, he grew more and more comfortable with his scar.</p><p>George smiled warmly at the man as the blonde moved forward, kissing the brunette on the cheek.</p><p>Dream put his arm over the other's shoulder and pulled him close. George leaned his head against the man's chest as they stood in each other's embrace, looking out to sea.</p><p>Everything was just...so great.</p><p>Occasionally, they'd anchored the ship down and let George swim in the ocean in his merman form, which always refreshed him.</p><p>He'd even reunited with the pod of dolphins that had gotten him into that big mess and had watched with laughter when Niki the dolphin met Niki the human.</p><p>George chuckled slightly at the memory, and Dream looked down at him with a fond smile on his face.</p><p>"What are you laughing about?" the man questioned, and George shrugged slightly, or as well as he could with Dream's arms around him.</p><p>"Just thinking..." he murmured.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What about?" </p><p>George turned up to look at him, and he brought a hand to Dream's face as he leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss.</p><p>"Just about how perfect this is." George murmured, and Dream laughed, pulling him closer into a tight hug.</p><p>"My boyfriend is so sappy...who would have thought." Dream joked, and George beamed at him, butterflies fluttering through his chest at the words.</p><p>"Only for you." he promised, and Dream smiled, giving his forehead a kiss.</p><p>"Only for me." Dream echoed back, and George smiled, turning back to watch the horizon with Dream's arms looped around him.</p><p>He rested his head on Dream's chest and let out a content sigh.</p><p>The ocean was calm as it swayed as if it was glad that everything was okay again. George was happy, the ocean was happy, Dream was happy.</p><p>And that's more than anything he could ask for.</p><p>He didn't know what the future held. Despite being a merman with many magical qualities, foresight was not one of them. But he found himself not being scared anymore. No longer did he live in fear of the day ahead of him, worrying about if he would survive. Instead, he looked forward to it and instead focused on how he would live.</p><p>And he knew, with Dream by his side, that life would be good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends!!! This chapter is early because I was just so eager to write it!! I cannot believe that this book is finally done.</p><p>It feels kind of surreal. I started this journey in late December, and here I am, nearly two months later, finishing it. I'm so happy that this book reached so many people, and I have loved interacting with each and every one of you.</p><p>Your comments, your likes, and your responses have made this so much better, and I cannot thank you enough for it. </p><p>Thank you so much to those who have been here from the start, to those who joined in when I'd already started, and to those who will read this book when it's complete. Your kind words and encouragement helped me write this, and without you, I don't know where this book would be.</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>I'm sad for this to end, but I'm happy to have written it. It's kind of bittersweet. </p><p>Look out for more books in the future. I might take a bit of a break to recharge before I make another book, but there will be one. This is the end of merman George and pirate Dream's story however, so say your final goodbyes.</p><p>There's a possibility of me writing another book in this universe about Technoblade's story, but I'm not sure when that will be out. I might work on a few different ones at a time, so come check in later and see if one of those is up.</p><p>Here we are friends. The end. See you later, and happy reading &lt;3</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p><p>(21/2/21)</p><p>Co-posted on wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>READ PLEASE &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my friends and wonderful readers of this book!!!!</p><p>I know a few hours ago I said my farewells, and I had mentioned that I might take a break between posting the next book.</p><p>Well, the break is done. It only lasted a few hours :")</p><p>I come to you with important news!!</p><p>Book Two of this series is OUT!</p><p>That's right, book two is out!!</p><p>This book doesn't exactly follow George and Dream's story, but it does tie in and it's in the same universe!</p><p>Instead, this is in the perspective of Technoblade!</p><p>Remember how in this book I mentioned he mysteriously disappeared as a youngin? Well, this book is going to be all about that!</p><p>It's called 'Secret Of The Hybrids' !! </p><p>If you enjoyed this book, then I really think you'll like this one as well!</p><p>(In future chapters you'll even get to be reunited with our favourite super couple, Dream and George!)</p><p>If you're interested, go read it! The prologue is out and I'll be following the same schedule as I did with this book! (Daily updates unless something important comes up).</p><p>I hope to see you there! </p><p>For the final time (on this book at least), goodbye!</p><p>-Bee &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note! Please read these!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well hello there, the names Bella! Here's the prologue for this! I'm quite excited to write this book and actually dedicate myself to something. Before you go, I have a few things I'd like to clarify and make known. This is a dreamnotfound fanfiction, obviously, but I'm shipping the characters, not the actual people. Cause that's a bit uncomfy... Uhh, I'll probably write more stuff in my later on author's notes when I think of them, so please, if you see them, read them! I personally dislike reading authors notes but there may be some important information in there and I'll promise to keep them quick so you don't waste any time. </p>
<p>CO-POSTED ON WATTPAD</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, see you next chapter !!</p>
<p>23/12/20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>